TAN SOLO PUEDO AMARTE
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: la persona que los junto seria la misma que los separaria, ¿Podra?...ACTUALIZADO! CAP 27...¡¡FINALISIMO!
1. Chapter 1

_**TAN SOLO PUEDO AMARTE**_

_**POR: KAGOME*INU1982**_

_**Cáp. 1: obligada**_

Después de haber sido obligada a casarse con un rengo, tosco y brusco como era algo normal da la época en el año de 1660. Decidió comenzar su vida de nuevo, volver a su antiguo apellido, por suerte para ella nunca quedo marcada por ese hombre pues a los días de haberse casado él fue ejecutado por los cargos de herejía, y practica de alquimia. Pero bien, eso quedaba en el pasado a el lo habían ejecutado en la plaza central. Y por el momento todo salía bien para ella se alejo de todos y comenzó una nueva vida como campesina nada le faltaba y ella era feliz.

Pues si la vida le sonreía a kagome higurashi.

-kagome, ven-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos-toma algo-

-si, gracias-dijo aceptando

-y en que pensabas-dijo sango.

-pues en lo de siempre-dijo kagome.

-ya deja de pensar en ese rengo, al fin y al cabo ya murió para tu suerte, interesante en algo, o en alguien mas-dijo sango insinuando algo que kagome ya conocía.

-no sueñes así estoy bien, y así me quedare-dijo kagome marchándose de nuevo a sus labores.

Kagome era una chica de tan solo 17 años, dos años atrás estuvo casa, pero con la muerte de este al fin quedo libre. Era una joven muy hermosa tenia unos largos cabellos azabaches, unos calidos y castaños ojos y una hermosa figura nada que envidiarle a una joven de la aristocracia. Nunca hablaba del amor pero sango estaba segura que algún día le llegaría. Kagome era una joven de un gran corazón y eso algún día le seria recompensado.

*******************************************

Y que pasa con aquel tema-dijo un joven de ojos azules-

Pues kikyo dice que se encargara-dijo un apuesto joven de ojos dorados-

No entiendo tu absurdo gusto por los niños inuyasha-dijo el joven-

Pues mira miroku, a los niños no les veo problema, es mas me gustan; pero quiero que mi padre conozca a su nieto-dijo inuyasha-

Y sabes que chica será-pregunto miroku-

No tengo idea solo espero que no esa una de esas mujeres…-dijo inuyasha asqueado-

Pero si es linda no…-dijo miroku-

Ya cállate y sigamos con el avaluó-dijo inuyasha-

Inuyasha era un hombre de apenas 25 años aunque ya estaba casado, y según el enamorado; era un hombre asediado aun casado, por varias mujeres de la nobleza aun era joven y era demasiado guapo ojos extrañamente dorados, musculoso y torneado cuerpo en fin un verdadero adonis.

*************************************

Necesito una joven, linda, joven pero sobretodo necesito que sea…-dijo una mujer de cabellos lisos y negros y unos ojos tan fríos como la misma noche de invierno-

Y por que con esa cualidad-dijo una mujer de unos ojos que ardían de maldad-

Tú solo consíguela, con esas cualidades tú ya sabes para que-dijera marchándose en su carruaje-

Adiós, kikyo-dijo kagura-

*************************************************

Eran las nueve de una ajetreada mañana en la plaza central, hora en la que todas las personas salían a hacer sus compras de víveres, y allí en estos momentos estaba kagome recorriendo los puestos en busca de los víveres semanales.

Oigan detengan a ese niño-gritaba un tendero-

Oye pequeño a donde vas-dijo kagome al tropezarse con el pequeño-

Señorita déme a ese niño le enseñare a no robar-dijo el tendero-

Kagome sabia bien que podrían llegar a hacerle a ese niño-no señor el viene conmigo, solo me ayuda a hacer las compras-dijo kagome mirando al pequeño que se escondía tras ella-

Entonces me imagino que usted pagara por la manzana que el niño cogio-dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido-

Claro, tome-dijo entregándole el dinero, para luego pagar al otro hombre-

Iban ambos caminando kagome y el pequeño niño que comía su manzana

¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-dijo kagome mirándolo-

Shippo-dijo el pequeño de cabellos rojizos, y ojos verdes de un rostro angelical-

Y por que robabas-dijo kagome-eso no esta bien

Eso lo se, pero a veces la necesidad te puede mas-dijo shippo-

-Kagome sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón-te gustaría venir a mi casa-dijo kagome-claro si no tienes problemas-dijo-

Claro que no-dijo shippo sonriéndole-

*********************************************

Que te pasa-dijo miroku al ver los ánimos de su amigo-

Argggg, nada-dijo inuyasha-

Nada, por nada no se esta con ese animo de perros-dijo miroku-es por lo del tema de Kikyo-dijo el de ojos azules-

Que crees-dijo inuyasha-

Si te exaspera tanto por que lo haces-dijo miroku-

Por que mi padre quiere un nieto-dijo inuyasha-

Pues que se lo de sesshomaru-dijo miroku-

Por favor sabes que mi hermano, nunca haría algo así, ni si quiera accede a casarse-dijo inuyasha-

Mira tu padre esta fuera del país con sesshomaru, espera al menos un tiempo-dijo miroku-

No se que hacer-dijo inuyasha-

No se tu pero lo que hace Kikyo para mi no esta bien-dijo miroku-

Ni a mi me parece, pero no se por que accedí-dijo inuyasha-

Por que ella es una malvada bruja, y te hechizo-dijo miroku burlón-

Deja de decir tonterías, tal vez me enamore-dijo inuyasha-

***************************************

Kagome-la llamo la joven de cabellos castaños-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo kagome saliendo del campo de cultivos-

La señora Kagura quiere verte-dijo la castaña-

Sabes para que-dijo kagome, posándose a su lado-

No pero más vale que te apresures-dijo sango-

Esta bien, ya vuelvo-dijo kagome marchándose-

****************************************

Señora Kagura-dijo kagome tocando la puerta desde afuera-

Pasa kagome-dijo la fría voz desde adentro-

Me informaron que desea verme-dijo ella haciendo una profunda inclinación-

Pues si kagome hay alguien que desea verla-dijo la mujer-

Y ¿Quién es?-dijo kagome sin comprender-

Soy yo kagome-dijo la voz de una hermosa pero fría mujer-

Señora Taisho-dijo kagome haciendo una profunda reverencia a la esposa del dueño de las tierras-

Puedes decirme Kikyo-dijo la mujer-Kagura nos dejas a sola.

Claro con permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo-

Te preguntaras kagome para que te busco-dijo kikyo-

Eh, pues si señora Kikyo-dijo kagome con la mirada baja-

Pues simplemente te voy a asignar un nuevo trabajo-dijo Kikyo-

Un nuevo trabajo-dijo kagome sorprendida-

Pues si kagome vas a ser mi nodriza-dijo Kikyo-

¿Nodriza?, señora lo lamento pero yo no he sido nunca antes nodriza, ni madre se me es imposible-dijo kagome-

No me has entendido-dijo Kikyo-serás más bien, como decirlo…una madre sustituta-dijo posando sus ojos sobre Kagome-

¿Qué?, que quiere decir-dijo Kagome entender-

Pues mira Kagome, tú serás la madre sustituta del heredero de los Taisho-dijo Kikyo mirando a Kagome a punto de caer-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno tan bien me di una pasada por este fic y deje la conti.**_

_**Monik girl, para ti…con mucho gusto jajajaja, ahhh y este también para mis amigos (ellos saben quién) los adoro.**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes.**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 2: el horrible destino**_

Señora pero yo no…tengo experiencia-decía kagome a punto de llorar-

Eso lo se además no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-dijo Kikyo tranquilamente-bueno ahora que sabes mis intenciones, te daré las reglas de este asunto-dijo mirando como kagome estaba de rodillas mientras sollozaba-vivirás en la mansión mientras el bebe nace, después de que nazca no podrás reclamar por él, y cabe decir que tienes prohibido acercarte a Inuyasha, excepto claro esta si el lo desea para saber del bebe. Ah, y para…tu sabes como nacen los bebes no; bueno Kagome mañana alguien pasara por ti, adiós.-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a una Kagome devastada-

Deberías sentirte halagada-dijo Kagura entrando al lugar-no todas han tenido el privilegio de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos o tocarlo, y a te dan eso y mas, créeme kagome no todas tienen el privilegio de estar con el, no se si has oído pero es muy guapo-dijo Kagura soltando su veneno-así que no te ilusiones el no se fijaría en ti, es un hombre de la clase alta y tu…solo se fijaría en ti para jugar-dijo riendo-

Si era así por que no lo hacia ella-pensaba kagome-pero de algo estaba segura no permitiría que ese hombre la tocara si su antiguo esposo no lo hizo mucho menos ese tal Inuyasha Taisho-

***************************************

Casi no llegas, ya hablaste con tu adorada Kikyo-dijo miroku sarcástico-

Si-dijo mientras servia un vaso de licor-

Uyyy, por lo que veo no te fue muy bien-dijo miroku-¿Qué paso?

Al parecer mañana viene la chica-dijo inuyasha-

Y porque tan pronto-dijo miroku-pensé que esperarían más.

Eso me da igual, mientras mas pronto mejor-dijo inuyasha-además saldremos de viaje la otra semana-dijo bebiendo del vaso-

Dejaras a la madre de tu hijo sola-dijo miroku-

Estará bien aquí, además ella solo busca el dinero-dijo inuyasha-y planeo ir con mi padre para alargar mas su viaje no quiero que se entere-dijo-

Si tú lo dices-dijo miroku, mirando a su amigo que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

**************************************

Kagome pero como puede hacerte esto, es una bruja-dijo sango, consolando a su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente-

Kagome no llores, yo iré y la pondré en su lugar-dijo shippo con el ceño fruncido

Ya no hay nada que hacer-decía kagome tratando de no derramar ni una lagrima-pero no se preocupen estaré bien.

Kagome si quieres podemos buscar el modo de que…-trataba de hablar la castaña-

No sango, shippo es hora de que vayas a dormir-dijo kagome mirando al pequeño-

Kohaku, lleva a shippo a tu habitación-dijo sango, ya que estaban en su casa-no te preocupes me encargare de el.

Gracias, ahora yo me voy a casa, buenas noches-dijo saliendo-

Te acompaño-dijo sango saliendo con su amiga-

******************************************

Allí estaba de pie frente a la gran mansión del señor Taisho, desde temprano la habían llevado a ese lugar, un carruaje la había ido a recoger, y ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del lugar, un gran numero de doncellas se encargaban de ella para que su "señor" no tuviera problemas con ella.

Hola amigo, que hermoso día no-dijo miroku con una gran sonrisa entrando a la mansión-

Si pues yo no veo en que-dijo inuyasha con el ceño fruncido-

Oh mira las aves cantan, todo florece, se siente la paz fluir en el ambiente tu no lo sientes no lo respiras-dijo miroku sarcástico-

Ya deja decir estupideces-dijo inuyasha hastiado-

Si que amaneciste de mal genio-dijo miroku-

Inuyasha no dijo tan solo le dio una mirada de hielo

Oh, vamos no todos pueden acostarte con alguien mas durante el matrimonio-dijo miroku sarcástico-deberías de sentirte privilegiado

Pues yo no quiero hacerlo-dijo inuyasha-sabes que eso es pura tontería

Y es linda, ya la viste-dijo miroku-

No, y ni quisiera-dijo inuyasha-

Cariño-dijo Kikyo apareciendo-

Hola Señora-dijo miroku con una gran sonrisa-no es un hermoso día

Hola-dijo de malagana-inuyasha ya la chica esta lista.

Claro ya voy, tú ve a mi despacho y haz el trabajo de hoy nos vemos luego-dijo subiendo las escaleras

*************************************

Espero que tus reglas te hayan quedado claras inuyasha sube en un momento-dijo Kikyo-

Ya lo se señora-dijo kagome volteándose dándole la espalda, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, lucia hermosa pero sus nervios y el momento no era el mejor para pensar es eso. La habían bañado en toda clase de aceites y esencias; la habían vestido con traje azul cielo y por ultimo su cabello lo tenia suelto dejando a sus traviesas ondas al viento-

Cariño-dijo Kikyo saludando a inuyasha al verlo entrar-

Hola-dijo respondiendo a su saludo-

Cariño ella es Kagome es la única joven que pude conseguir para madre sustituta-dijo Kikyo-

La única, pero si la aldea estaba llena de jóvenes como ella, y que estaban depuestas a hacer su trabajo con todo el placer del mundo.

Mucho gusto señorita-dijo inuyasha mirando a la joven que se volteaba y hacia una profunda inclinación-

Mucho gusto señor Taisho-dijo kagome aun agachada-

-El tan solo oír la voz de la joven fue suficiente para que su corazón diera un vuelco-eh, puede levantarse

Kagome levanto su rostro con el ceño fruncido por el enojo para luego olvidarse de este al ver sus ojos ¿dorados?, extrañamente se sintió atrapada por ese mirar, como si con tan solo mirarlo fuera suficiente para hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Tan solo tuvo que ver sus ojos castaños, tan calidos; para perderse en ellos, en su calidez y, jamás había visto joven más hermosa en su vida sus ojos castaños, su piel tan blanca pero sus mejillas arreboladas dándole un toque de pureza, y sus rebeldes cabellos de ese profundo negro como la noche.

Eh, Inuyasha-lo llamo Kikyo-

Si-dijo inuyasha-

Yo me voy, no quiero estar presente para este espectáculo-dijo Kikyo dignamente saliendo del lugar-

Pero que le pasaba primero la idea era de ella y ahora se hacia la digna como si la culpa fuera suya, pero si hasta ella misma trajo a esa chica quien sabe de que asqueroso lugar, volteo y poso su mirada fría en ella para luego ir a sentarse en la cama.

¿Y?-dijo inuyasha, no debía dejarse cegar por esa chica debía ser una de esas mujeres-

Continuara********************

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**Un abrazo bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cáp. 3: un beso.**_

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, este ya no lo miraba y mantenía el ceño fruncido, y ahora que haría, vio como este se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y la miraba directo a los ojos.

*****************************************

Deberíamos ir, y coger a ese tal Inuyasha…-decía shippo en la casa de Sango-

Yo también quisiera hacer algo shippo, pero Kagome es muy orgullosa y se enfadaría-dijo Sango-

Pero ese hombre va a…-dijo shippo sabiendo muy bien, podría ser muy pequeño pero vivió siempre en las calles y muchas veces vio lo que le sucedía a algunas mujeres que cometían la imprudencia de salir en las noches.

Shippo, no quisiera hacer otra cosa mas que ir por Kagome y decirle una cuantas verdades a esa Kikyo, pero ella sabe lo que hace es una mujer muy valiente-dijo Sango rogando por que esto fuera así-ella estará bien no nos preocupemos-dijo rogando a Kami-

****************************************

Se puso de pie, que acaso esa chica no iba a hacer nada, se sentía como un tonto, quería irse de ahí y mandar al diablo la idea de Kikyo, pero a su mente llegaba el rostro de su padre cada vez que le recordaba que cuando volviera quería ver un niño correteando por la mansión.

Kagome trato de recordar la conversación que había tenido en la noche con Sango cuando la acompaño a casa.

Flash back*******************************

Sango, que voy a hacer-dijo kagome caminando de un lado a otro-

Kagome debes tranquilizarte deja de andar porque me vas a enloquecer-decía sango-

Sango que voy a hacer, yo no tengo nada de experiencia-decía kagome-

Lo se, lo se cálmate-dijo sango

Que hago-decía kagome-

Pues primero…bésalo-dijo sango-y luego…

Fin del flash back***********************

Eso era todo su mente estaba en blanco y lo tenia a el en frente suyo que haría, de pronto y sin pensarlo tanto, hizo lo único que recordaba de la conversación de anoche con sango "bésalo"

Se sorprendió al sentir los temblorosos labios de la chica sobre los suyos, pensó que el tendría que dar el primer paso pero al parecer no. Los labios de esa chica eran extremadamente ¿dulces?, si lo eran y sin saber el porque la tomo de la cintura y la acerco abriendo sus labios para atrapar los de ella.

Estaba en extremo nerviosa a punto de irse al suelo por suerte para ella el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, en cuanto el atrapo sus labios su nerviosismo se fue, se acerco mas a el y subió sus manos al cuello de este.

La tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama suavemente sin perder el contacto con sus labios.

Sintió los labios de el posarse en sus mejillas y luego en su cuello aferro sus manos a las sabanas intentando ahogar un suspiro sintió las manos de el tratando de bajar su vestido y en ese momento despertó de aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

No puedo…-dijo sentándose con inuyasha aun sobre ella-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo inuyasha tratando de parar su loco corazón que hasta le era tortuoso al igual que el dolor en su entrepierna-

No puedo…lo lamento-dijo kagome-

Porque, acaso no es esto lo que haces-dijo inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo kagome-claro que no, es la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo como esto, es mas es la primera vez que…-iba decir pero de momento cayo, no debía ser tan impetuosa-

Acaso tu nunca…-trataba de decir inuyasha-

Eso no te incumbe-dijo kagome-

Soy tu amo-dijo inuyasha-trabajas en mis tierras-dijo el-

Serás mi amo pero no mi dueño-dijo kagome-y, si yo nunca he…

Pues si es así yo tampoco puedo-dijo inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie, no seria capaz de hacerle algo a esa chica-te puedes ir-dijo-

Kagome se puso de pie-pero y…-trato de decir-

No te preocupes se te va a pagar-pensó inuyasha, tal vez por eso lo hacia la chica-

Eh, no es necesario y gracias señor Taisho-dijo kagome, cuando iba a salir se vio fuertemente sujetada por un brazo-

Tú, puedes decirme Inuyasha-dijo acercándose a besar aquellos extraños labios tan dulces-

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al agarre en su brazo, y en ese momento tan solo arranco de allí.

*******************************************

No pensé que llegarías tan rápido-dijo miroku al ver entrar a su amigo al despacho-

Ya cállate, no paso nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Espera al fin decidiste no seguirle la corriente a tu "adorada Kikyo"-dijo miroku-

No es eso es que la chica era, era…-trataba de decir-

Espera no me digas que la chica nunca…-dijo miroku sabiendo bien lo que sucedía-

Así es-dijo inuyasha sirviéndose un vaso de licor-

Pero entonces no paso nada-dijo miroku-

Tan solo nos besamos-dijo mirando por la ventana y observando el vaso con el licor dentro mientras de sus labios se desprendía una pequeña sonrisa-Kagome…-susurro evocando el momento-

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto miroku-

Nada, que nos pongamos a trabajar-dijo inuyasha-la otra semana salgo de viaje

**********************************

Llego a su casa en la noche, un poco mas tarde iría a casa de Sango ahora solo quería descansar un poco, después de calentar el agua se metió en la bañera el agua relajo sus músculo en ese momento lo recordó a él a Inuyasha, la manera posesiva en que la aferro a el y el modo en que la beso, eso era un beso, no ese era el beso de él extremadamente embriagador. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios e inmediatamente se sonrojo al momento en que por su mente se poso la idea "como seria estar con el"

***********************************************

Kagome…-decía shippo sin creer lo que veía-

La misma-respondió ella con una sonrisa-

¿Kagome?-dijo sango sin poderlo creer-

Si, pero dejen esas caras que parece que hubieran visto un fantasma-dijo kagome entrando con ellos adelante-

Pero no entiendo yo pensé que no vendrías después de varios días-dijo sango después de que hubieran acostado a ambos niños-

Pues si, pero Inuyasha me dejo que regresara, sin pasar por nada de eso-dijo kagome-

¿Inuyasha?-dijo sango levantando una ceja-

Eh, ¿Qué pasa? No se llama así-dijo Kagome-

Eh, bueno creo que es mejor descansar-dijo Sango-

Claro nos vemos en la mañana-dijo Kagome-

*****************************************

Como que no paso nada, y nuestro bebe-dijo Kikyo dentro del cuarto-

Exacto querida, se supone que es nuestro bebe de esta manera solo seria mió y de Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-además como querías que le hiciera eso a esa joven si ella era… virgen-dijo Inuyasha

A no me digas y tu le creíste-dijo Kikyo-

Y es que no es verdad-dijo Inuyasha sintiendo una terrible punzada-

Claro que no ella es tan solo una…-dijo Kikyo-pero no te preocupes ya encontrare a alguien mejor-dijo Kikyo-

No Kikyo ya basta de estas tonterías, se supone que debe ser nuestro hijo, así que tu debes ser la madre, no voy a engañar a mi padre, me oíste-decía enfadado mas por otra cosa que por la propuesta de Kikyo-mira kikyo te lo voy a decir solo una vez o ese hijo es de ambos o no hay bebe. No estoy dispuesto a soportar de nuevo tus caprichos, y mejor empieza a empacar por que nos vamos inmediatamente de viaje.

Pero era la otra semana-dijo Kikyo-

Cambio de planes "cariño"-dijo saliendo del lugar-

A donde vas-dijo Kikyo saliendo de la habitación y viendo como este estaba dispuesto a salir-es muy tarde.

A dar un paseo-dijo-

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, ella solo le había mentido solo había jugado con el. En ese momento quiso odiarla quiso odiar a Kagome pero por mas y mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba tal vez con este viaje lograría que eso sucediera.

Continuara***********


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus mensajes, les agradezco demasiado, mucho, mucho…aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sus comentarios, ideas y demas.**_

*********************************************

_**Cáp. 4: Reencuentro**_

Habían pasado poco mas de 3 meses desde que no sabia nada del asunto, es mas ni había visto a la señora Kikyo reprochándole por no cumplir aquel nuevo trabajo pero tal vez Inuyasha había hablado con ella, así que estos tres meses fueron de puro alivio para Kagome.

Oye en que piensas-dijo shippo sacando a Kagome de su ensoñación-

Eh, decías algo-dijo Kagome-

Si que parece que estas en la luna-le dijo Shippo-

Oye-dijo Kagome inflando las mejillas de manera graciosa que hizo que shippo se riera-

Eh, Kagome puedo ir donde mis antiguos amigos-dijo Shippo-

Eh, claro pero no te alejes demasiado, no tardare haciendo las compras-dijo Kagome-

No lo haré-dijo shippo mientras Kagome veía como se alejaba-

Se acerco a uno de los puestos que estaban llenos de gente dispuesta a hacer las compras semanales. Bueno ahora shippo vivía con ella así que tenia mucho que comprar.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos en diferentes puestos haciendo sus compras cuando un ruido la alerto al igual que a los demás.

Detengan a ese niño-grito un hombre-

Kagome volteo para ver como Shippo corría para luego ser atrapado por alguien que no tuvo tiempo de ver por que rápidamente fue donde Shippo

Te tengo pequeño ladrón-dijo tomándolo de la camisa-

Bájeme-grito Shippo dejando caer un par de manzanas-

Oiga déjelo es tan solo…un niño-termino de decir kagome con el corazón en la boca-

Kagome-dijo el hombre-

Shippo estas bien-dijo acercándose al pequeño que ya estaba en el suelo-

Si-dijo con la cabeza gacha-

Oiga señorita me imagino que usted pagara por lo que el niño tomo ¿no?-dijo el tendero-

Eh, si claro-dijo kagome-

Inuyasha, cariño que pasa-dijo Kikyo acercándose a él-

Nada-dijo para ver como se marchaba Kagome-

*********************************

Kagome, ese señor es el tal Inuyasha ¿verdad?-dijo Shippo-

Así es-dijo Kagome-pero no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué te pasa Shippo por que hiciste eso?

Yo lo lamento Kagome, pero es que no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Shippo-

Pero si no eres una molestia-dijo Kagome-

Pero es que yo vivo en tu casa y tú tienes que acarrear con todos los gastos-dijo Shippo-

Mira Shippo para mi eso no es molestia-dijo Kagome-tu eres como mi hermano pequeño me oíste-dijo-

En serio-dijo Shippo levantando su rostro iluminado-

Aja, ahora vamos a casa-dijo kagome. Ella decía la verdad shippo no era ninguna molestia es mas agradecía no estar sola en su casa y por los gastos no había problemas las tierras en las que trabajaba eran unas de las mas fértiles y con uno de los productos mas apetecidos en esa época, y el dueño de ellas el señor Taisho les daba una muy buena paga a todos, por lo que los gastos de dos no eran problema para Kagome.

***************************************

Que te pasa cariño desde que llegamos del pueblo has estado algo tenso-dijo Kikyo posándose tras él-

No es nada-dijo levantándose de la cama-

A donde vas-dijo Kikyo-

Miroku viene dentro de unos minutos no hay que perder tiempo-dijo Inuyasha-

*******************************************

Kagome puedo salir a jugar-dijo Shippo-

Eh, claro tan solo te metas en problemas-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien nos vemos-dijo corriendo junto con Kohaku-

Shippo me dijo que te habías visto con el señor Taisho-dijo Sango-

No me vi con nadie-dijo Kagome-

No digas mentiras dime que paso-dijo Sango-

Mira Sango deja de hablar tonterías, y mejor volvamos al trabajo o nos van a dar un sermón-dijo Kagome volviendo al trabajo-

**************************************

Buenas tardes señora-dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa-

Eh, buenas tardes-dijo Kikyo con una mirada de hielo la verdad es que ese hombre no le agradaba-donde esta Inuyasha.

Pues el…fue por algo donde…el anciano Myoga-mintió Miroku-y creo que se tardara-

Gracias, cuando regrese dile que necesito verlo-dijo Kikyo-

***********************************

Creo que ya debemos regresar-dijo Shippo-

Si vamos-dijo Kohaku-antes de que esas dos se enfaden.

Claro-rió Shippo-

Tú eres Shippo verdad-dijo un hombre detrás de los dos niños-

Si, y tu debes ser Inuyasha-dijo alzando su rostro como si fuera todo un hombrecito-

Eh, podemos hablar-dijo agachándose a su altura-

Shippo, vamos-dijo Kohaku tras el-

Eh, no adelántate, si te preguntan di que no sabes donde estoy-dijo shippo-

Allá tu-dijo Kohaku marchándose-

***************************************

Y porque tardaste tanto-dijo Kagome-Kohaku llego hace un rato-dijo Kagome como si fuera una madre-

Ah, es que vi unos antiguos amigos y…, lamento tardarme tanto no volverá a pasar-dijo Shippo-

No te estoy reprendiendo, pero es que debes avisar-dijo Kagome-vas a comer-dijo Kagome-

No, no tengo hambre, pero si sueño me voy a dormir buenas noches-dijo marchándose a la que era su habitación-

Estaba sentada en junto al marco de la ventana, pensando en el encuentro que había tenido en la mañana, nunca pensó en volvérselo a encontrar y mucho menos pensó que se quedaría de tan solo una pieza con el tan solo verlo, que no se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido aquella vez, no a quien engañaba, ese momento había quedado en ella de por vida y se quedaría como un lindo recuerdo, si como tan solo un recuerdo.

Kagome-la llamo el pequeño niño desde el umbral de la puerta aun soñoliento-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo yendo por el-¿pesadillas?

No, cargo de conciencia-dijo Shippo-

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kagome mientras veía como este se sentaba en la mesa de comedor-

Es que te mentí-dijo Shippo-

En que-pregunto Kagome-

Esta tarde no me quede con unos amigos-dijo Shippo-

A no entonces con ¿Quién?-dijo Kagome-

Con Inuyasha-dijo Shippo agachando la cabeza-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Continuara**************************

_**Un abrazo, espero les haya gustado… bye…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola…por fin me dio por actualizar, gracias por el apoyo, aquí les dejo el capitulo…disfruten…XD**_

*********************************************

_**Cáp. 5: venganza **_

Pero shippo como esta eso-dijo Kagome-explícate.

Flash back****************************

Tú eres shippo verdad-dijo un hombre detrás de los dos niños-

Si, y tu debes ser Inuyasha-dijo alzando su rostro como si fuera todo un hombrecito-

Eh, podemos hablar-dijo agachándose a su altura-

Shippo, vamos-dijo Kohaku tras el-

Eh, no adelántate, si te preguntan por mi di que no sabes-dijo shippo-

Allá tu-dijo Kohaku marchándose-

Y de que quieres hablar-dijo Shippo serio-

De Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues yo no te voy a hablar nada de ella-dijo Shippo-

Mira te daré lo que quieras-dijo Inuyasha-

Lo que quiera-dijo Shippo-

Entonces eres…el hijo de Kagome-dijo Inuyasha rogando que esto no fuera así-

Claro que no-dijo shippo comiendo un gran postre que tenía frente a él-

No-dijo sintiendo un gran alivio-hay algo mas que quiero saber-dijo Inuyasha-

Fin del flash back******************************

Y le dije lo que paso con esa tal Kikyo-dijo Shippo-

No le dijiste donde vivía-dijo Kagome-

No, no soy tonto Kagome-dijo Shippo-lo siento-dijo-

No te preocupes, ve a dormir-dijo Kagome, para ver como el pequeño se marchaba-

Bueno Kagome no te preocupes-dijo mientras cerraba la ventana, para luego oír como tocaban a su puerta, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera como loco-Sango no te cansas de…

Hola-la saludo la voz de aquella persona en la que había pensado todo el día-

¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo Kagome-

Quiero hablar-dijo Inuyasha-

Que no le sacaste lo suficiente a Shippo y vienes a terminar de sacármela a mi-dijo Kagome sarcástica-

Lamento eso-dijo Inuyasha-

Que mas da, como sabias donde vivía-dijo Kagome-

Fue fácil, trabajas en mis tierras y casi todos te conocen así que…-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Y que quieres hablar?-dijo kagome-

Hay algo que ha estado dando vueltas es mi cabeza desde que te conocí aquella vez-dijo Inuyasha-

Y… ¿Qué es?-dijo Kagome-

Es acerca de… si tu de verdad eres…-trataba de decir-

Eso usted ya lo sabes para que lo quieres saber-dijo Kagome sonrojándose sabiendo a que se refería-

Kikyo dice que eso es mentira, y yo quiero oírlo de ti-dijo Inuyasha-

Ella es su esposa porque no creerle-dijo Kagome-mira es algo tarde así que es mejor que te vayas-dijo abriendo la puerta-

Kagome-la tomo el del brazo-

-Por que diablos no opuso resistencia, pero es que oír su voz tan solo era suficiente para derretirla-que…pasa-dijo kagome nerviosa-

Es que yo necesito oírlo de ti-dijo susurrándoselo al oído para juntar su frente con la de ella-dime que lo que dijo Kikyo es mentira-dijo con un tono suplicante-

Yo…te dije la verdad aquella vez Inuyasha-dijo dejándose llevar por la voz de el, por el aliento de el que lo sentía tan cerca de su rostro-

Me alegra oírlo-dijo con una suave sonrisa-nos vemos luego, sino te molesta-dijo inuyasha son separarse de ella-

Claro que no-dijo kagome como si estuviera sedada-

Inuyasha sonrió ante la confesión de ella le alegraba saber que Kikyo mentía, y que Kagome no había sido aun de nadie-nos vemos princesa-dijo marchándose dándole un tenue beso en los labios-

Vaya, vaya por lo que veo el señor Taisho no pierde tiempo desde su regreso-dijo un fría voz que los observaba desde lejos-creo que podría sacar algo muy bueno de todo esto-dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa-

********************************************

Pero mira nada mas-dijo Miroku-que buen ánimo tienes hoy, ¿Qué paso?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Deja de decir tonterías Miroku-dijo Inuyasha-

Oh, vamos dime que es lo que te tiene tan de buen humor-insistía Miroku-no me digas, te separas-dijo sarcástico-

Tu sino, deja de decir estupideces, y pongámonos a trabajar con el nuevo negocio que hice fuera del país tendremos mas trabajo-dijo Inuyasha sentándose frente a su escritorio-

Claro, pero antes tu me vas a decir donde te metiste ayer-decía Miroku-no por nada me hiciste mentirle a tu "honorable esposa"-dijo Miroku con ironía-

Sabes que…, no te diré nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Inuyasha, no te lo guardes, además sabes que soy una tumba-dijo Miroku-

Allá vas a parar si sigues insistiendo-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien me callo-dijo Miroku-

******************************************

Kagome, ¿Kagome?, ¡oye!-la llamo Shippo-

Eh, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome reaccionando-

No, que te pasa a ti, estas perdida quien sabe donde-dijo Shippo-¿estas enferma?-dijo colocando su mano sobre la frente de ella-

No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie-

Es que tienes tus mejillas rojas-dijo Shippo inocentemente-

Eh, que dices. No es solo por el calor-dijo Kagome-Y me voy por que o sino me van a dar un sermón-dijo yéndose-

¿Calor?, pero si hace un excelente clima-dijo Shippo para si mismo-

***************************************

¿Qué quieres?, es muy tarde-dijo Kikyo bajándose del carruaje-

Créame que cuando sepa para que la llame no se va a quejar tanto-dijo Kagura sonriendo-

Y para que me llamaste-dijo Kikyo-

No se si sepa a donde fue es señor Taisho anoche-dijo Kagura-

Fue donde ese tal Myoga-dijo Kikyo confiada-

Pues creo que le mintieron-dijo Kagura-por que donde estaba, no era donde ese hombre.

Que quieres decir Kagura-dijo Kikyo con el ceño fruncido-

La información que tengo vale mucho señora, creo que usted entiende-dijo Kagura-

Esta bien te daré lo que pidas-dijo Kikyo-

*******************************************

Kaede-la llamo Inuyasha-

Si señor-dijo la anciana apareciendo-

Donde esta Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha-

La señora salió, creo que donde una amiga-dijo Kaede-quiere que ponga la mesa

No, yo también saldré-dijo inuyasha-si viene dile que fui donde Miroku-dijo saliendo del lugar-

Esta bien-dijo Kaede-

*******************************************

Que día mas agotador-dijo Kagome sentándose en el comedor, hablando para si misma-creo que me daré un baño-en ese momento el ruido de la puerta la alerto-y ahora quien

Hola-dijo con su penetrante tono de voz-

Hola…-dijo kagome sorprendida-

Lamento venir tan tarde-dijo Inuyasha-puedo pasar.

Eh, claro-dijo kagome dándole entrada-

Ya ibas a dormir-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…-dijo kagome nerviosa en extremo-señor Taisho disculpe que se lo diga, pero porque…

Porque vengo-dijo Inuyasha adelantándose-

Eh, si-dijo Kagome-

¿Cuáles crees que son mis intenciones?-le pregunto Inuyasha acercándose hasta ella-

Yo, no lo se señor-dijo Kagome-

Pues Kagome debo decirte que ni yo lo se, no se porque vengo donde ti-dijo Inuyasha-pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo es eso-dijo acercándose aun mas-

Señor yo…, creo que es hora de que se vaya-dijo Kagome apartándose de él-

Esta bien, adiós-dijo saliendo del lugar; no la culpaba no podía obligarla a nada, aunque quisiera no podía. Pero que demonios pensaba el estaba casado con una mujer a la cual ¿amaba?, en verdad amaba a kikyo. Argggg tendría que dejar de pensar en ella-

******************************************

Esa niñita se metió con quien no debía-dijo Kikyo, en casa después de oír de Kagura las escapadas que se daba Inuyasha a casa de esa mujerzuela-

Claro que se las pagaría nadie jugaba con Kikyo, nadie tocaba lo de ella, y mucho menos a Inuyasha, bastante tuvo que hacer por estar con él sus esfuerzos no se irían al caño por culpa de una niñita ya sabría ella como cobrárselas, tal vez como hacia con todas las criadas que se metían con ella, si de la misma manera haría con la pura Kagome.

Continuara**************************

_**Un abrazo, espero les haya gustado… bye…**_

_**Y dejen sus comentarios**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola…por fin me dio por actualizar.**_

_**Ahora entremos en materia, con lo del término "cortesana", estuve leyendo varias cosas encarnadas en la época en que se desarrolla mi fic, y al parecer es un modo irónico de referirse a estas mujeres (Ya sabemos cuales, o si leen saben cuáles, voy a decir aquí que no tengo nada en contra de ellas, respeto no comparto…siempre…jajajaja),en fin igualmente es un término de la nobleza. Espero quedé claro sino pregunten…**_

*********************************************

_**Cáp. 6: cruel destino**_

¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-dijo Kikyo entrando al despacho de inuyasha-

Eh, yo me retiro, con permiso señora-dijo Miroku saliendo del lugar-

Te hice una pregunta-dijo Kikyo-

Salí, a arreglar unos asuntos, además tú tampoco estabas querida-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero yo estaba donde una amiga-mintió Kikyo-

Y yo donde Miroku, así que de que te preocupas-dijo Inuyasha tranquilo-ahora si me disculpas Miroku me espera-dijo saliendo del lugar-adiós.

Me las pagaras-chillo enojada Kikyo-

***************************************

Bueno, Kagome ahora me dirás-dijo sango sentándose junto a su amiga-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome sin comprender-

Es cierto que el señor Taisho estuvo en tu casa ayer-dijo en susurro inclinándose para que solo ella lo escuchara-

¿Qué dijiste?, quien te dijo-dijo Kagome sonrojándose-

Shippo-dijo Sango riéndose ante la reacción de su amiga-

Ese niño-dijo kagome para si misma-

Entonces es verdad-dijo Sango-

Uyyy, el solo fue por un asunto de trabajo-dijo kagome-nada mas, además no debes creerle siempre a Shippo-dijo kagome nerviosa-

Esta bien como digas, vamos va comenzar a llover-dijo sango-

Adiós-dijo kagome despidiéndose de su amiga-En cuanto vea a Shippo me las va a pagar-dijo kagome entrando a la casa-

¡Hola!-saludo el niño-

Shippo ya llegaste-dijo Kagome-

Si iba llover-dijo Shippo despreocupado-

Por cierto jovencito, que es eso de estarle contando a Sango mis cosas-dijo Kagome poniendo sus manos en la cintura-

Ay, kagome se me salio, además ella se encargo de sacarme toda la sopa-dijo Shippo-

Y tu de contársela-dijo Kagome-y…, y ahora quien es con semejante tempestad-dijo al oír que tocaban la puerta-señora Kikyo…-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

Hola kagome-dijo Kikyo con una escalofriante sonrisa, mientras entraba-levántate-dijo mirando a todos lados-

Señora ¿Qué necesita?-pregunto Kagome-

No sabia que tenias un hijo-dijo mirando al pequeño de Shippo-

Se equivoca, yo no soy el hijo de ella-dijo Shippo levantándose de su asiento y mirando con el ceño fruncido-

Lamento la equivocación-dijo ella mirando al niño-podrías dejarnos a solas.

Shippo miro a kagome que asintió suavemente, en ese momento dio media vuelta y entro en una de las habitaciones.

Pues te preguntaras que es lo que hago aquí-dijo Kikyo-

Pues si señora-dijo Kagome-

Pues vengo a asignarte un nuevo trabajo-dijo Kikyo-

Señora, si es de nuevo…

No, no es eso, Inuyasha se enojo por el hecho de haber buscado cualquier mujer, así que tal vez sea un hijo fruto de el amor que nos profesamos-dijo Kikyo-

Eh, entonces que es-dijo Kagome sintiéndose triste en el fondo-y a que se debe el cambio.

Inuyasha, MI esposo había decidido despedirte-dijo Kikyo-pero yo como soy tan buena persona decidí darte un trabajo nuevo-dijo Kikyo-

Kagome la miro asombrada inuyasha la había despedido, pero si él, argg en definitiva había sido una idiota el era un hombre de dinero nunca se fijaría en ella, pero un momento, que absurdas cosas pensaba.

Debo agradecerle señora-dijo tratando de que las lagrimas no se agolparan en los ojos-

Pues si de ahora en adelante trabajaras en uno de los bares de la ciudad-dijo Kikyo-

¿En un bar?-dijo kagome-como ¿Qué?

No se si te parece ¿cortesana?-dijo Kikyo sonriendo-

¿Cortesana? Acaso había oído bien pero si esas eran las mujeres que…-señora Kikyo yo…le agradezco su bondad pero…

Acaso seguirás fingiendo-dijo Kikyo no soportando la ira-

¿Qué dice?-dijo kagome-

No se de que te quejas, te conseguí un empleo acorde a ti-dijo Kikyo-

Pero…

Tu no me engañas con tu cara de mosca muerta, creíste que no me daría cuenta que estabas viéndote con Inuyasha, agradece Kagome que no te denuncie sabes lo que te hubieran hecho, pero mira soy tan buena que te conseguí un empleo de tu calaña para que puedas seguir acostándole con todo hombre que se te atraviesa-dijo Kikyo-

Pero yo no…-trataba de decir Kagome a medida que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro-por favor…

Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con Inuyasha-dijo apunto de marcharse-a y por cierto empiezas mañana y ni intentes huir ahora eres propiedad del bar.

Lárguese de aquí-dijo Shippo saliendo al oír toda la conversación-Kagome estas bien-dijo arrodillándose junto a la chica-

Que hermoso cuadro-dijo riéndose-

Lárguese-dijo shippo aventándole la puerta en la cara-Kagome, ya no llores todo estará bien-dijo shippo consolando a la chica que veía como su propia madre-

****************************************

Que tempestad, espero los cultivos no se arruinen-dijo Miroku mirando por la ventana-oye ¿te sucede algo?-dijo Miroku mirando a su amigo que veía atentamente hacia la chimenea del estudio-

No se-dijo Inuyasha-tengo una extraña sensación-dijo-

¿Sensación?-dijo Miroku mirándolo extrañado-

Si como de tristeza, melancolía no se-dijo Inuyasha-ya olvídalo no debe ser nada-dijo pero extrañamente esa sensación permanecía en el-

Y donde esta "tu adorada" esposa-dijo miroku-

No se, dijo que salía donde una amiga-dijo Inuyasha-debió quedarse por la tormenta-dijo-

*************************************

Argggg, esa mujer es una…-decía Sango caminando de un lado a otro-pero ya no llores todo estará bien-dijo Sango-

Nada esta bien-dijo Kagome desesperada-

¿Qué harás Kagome?-dijo Sango-si tienes planeado algo cuenta con mi ayuda, para huir…

No voy a huir-dijo kagome secando los restos de lagrimas-

Pero Kagome esto es de fuerza mayor-dijo Sango-

No huí el día que tuve que estar con ese hombre-dijo Kagome recordando su difunto esposo-

Pero es diferente-dijo sango-

No lo es-dijo Kagome-ahora te pido que te encargues de Shippo, yo te ayudare con los gastos-dijo Kagome-

No tienes que decirlo-dijo Sango-por que tienes que ser tan testaruda-dijo-

Ese había su destino, su cruel y desgraciado destino solo por el hecho de haberse fijado en alguien ya casado, aunque debía admitir que pudo haberle ido peor esto le fuera causado la muerte aunque ahora que lo veía era mucho mejor ahora era una de las tan detestadas en todo el pueblo, una "cortesana", y ella que pensaba que ahora la vida le sonreía pero al parecer el sufrimiento para ella no terminaba y apenas empezaba.

Continuara**************************

_**Un abrazo, espero les haya gustado… bye…**_

_**Y dejen sus comentarios**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola…por fin me dio por actualizar, pero es que el cole me tenia medio ocupada o mejor dicho muy ocupada…me disculpan la tardanza…ya no digo mas ahí les dejo leer**_

*********************************************

_**Cáp. 7: desilusión**_

Allí estaba sentada en una butaca siendo observada por algunas chicas mayores que ella, tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado toda la noche, en la mañana la habían sacado de su casa por suerte estaba sola y sus amigos no tuvieron que ver como se iba.

Vamos ya deja de llorar-dijo una joven vestida y maquillada de manera extravagante-

Tu no entiendes yo no debería estar aquí-dijo kagome casi desesperada-

¡Y nosotras si!-dijo otra joven acercándose-

Ya Tamari, es primeriza-dijo la joven-discúlpala es algo…

No, yo lo siento no debí pensar solo en mi, solo que…-dijo Kagome apenada-

No te preocupes-dijo la chica-disculpa, yo soy Zhara y ella es Tamari-dijo la chica-

Yo soy Kagome-dijo la joven-

Y que te obliga a estar aquí-dijo Zhara-por que me imagino que si estas así es por eso.

Fue una mujer-dijo Kagome-su nombre es Kikyo-dijo-

Aun sigue haciendo daño-dijo Tamari-acaso nadie la detendrá-dijo-

Que quieres decir-pregunto Kagome-acaso…

Ustedes tres es que no piensan salir-dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación en que se encontraban-

Ya vamos-respondió Zhara-

Yo no puedo…-dijo kagome-

Vamos es igual que con todos…-dijo Zhara-

Pero es que yo nunca…-dijo Kagome asustada-

Esta vez esa mujer si no tuvo remedio-dijo Tamari-no te preocupes te ayudaremos-dijo la joven-

**************************************

Como creen que este Kagome-dijo Shippo sentado en el comedor-

No creo que muy bien, solo espero que no…-se interrumpió Sango-

Y todo por culpa de ese tal Inuyasha-dijo Shippo-

Y de Kikyo-dijo Sango-

Pero si ese hombre no la hubiera buscado no hubiera habido problema-dijo Shippo-

En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta

Yo abro-dijo Kohaku-buenas noches…

¿Quién es Kohaku?-dijo sango poniéndose de pie-

Señor Taisho-dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia-

¿Quién es?-dijo shippo yendo a la puerta-usted que hace aquí-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Es que fui a casa de kagome y no estaba, y pregunte y me dijeron que podía venir aquí-dijo Inuyasha-

Eh, señor me temo que no encontrara a Kagome-dijo Sango-ella esta trabajando-dijo-

¿Dónde?-pregunto extrañado-

En el pueblo-dijo Sango mirando como Shippo temblaba de la ira-

Y todo por su maldita culpa-grito Shippo explotando-por su culpa Kagome esta sufriendo-dijo Shippo llorando-

¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

Shippo ya basta-dijo Sango-

Pero es la verdad, todo es la culpa de él y de esa tal Kikyo-grito Shippo corriendo fuera de casa seguido de Kohaku-

Niños esperen-dijo sango-señor yo…-dijo yéndose-

**************************************

Ahí yacía ese hombre sobre la cama, totalmente ebrio y dormido, después de haber solicitado los servicios de kagome. Por suerte para ella Tamari y Zhara le habían ayudado y lo habían prácticamente drogado solo con alcohol dejándolo en el estado que se encontraba.

Kagome, ya puedes irte a tu casa-dijo Zhara a su lado-

Gracias de nuevo chicas-dijo Kagome-

No te preocupes-dijo Tamari-

Adiós-dijo saliendo del bar-

Mira se le quedo esto-dijo Zhara alzando un pequeño dije-

"si era de mi madre", recordó que le dijo cuando vio que lo aferraba contra su pecho y lo guardaba pues no quería usarlo en esos lugares.

**********************************

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando los últimos sucesos del día, aun le daba nauseas el solo pensar el las miles de palabras obscenas que recibió por parte de cientos de ebrios.

Pero miren nada mas-dijo un hombre tras ella-Dígame, ya esta fuera de servicio o aun trabaja-dijo sarcástico al ver el modo de vestir de kagome-

Kagome miro sus ropas y entendió a lo que se referían-déjenme en paz-dijo tratando de continuar-

Oye a donde crees que vas-dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo y llevándola a rastras hasta un muro-

Déjeme-grito desesperada kagome, sintió que las piernas flaquearon no se podía desmayar no ahora, sintió que halaba su vestido-auxilio-grito-

Que no oyó-dijo alguien detrás del hombre dándole un golpe dejándolo en el suelo-

Inuyasha-dijo sin creer lo que veía-

Estas bien-dijo acercándose a ella, creyó que moriría cuando oyó los gritos y mas cuando vio de quien se trataba-

Si, gracias-dijo irguiéndose-

Kagome-la llamo la voz de Zhara-

Zhara ¿que pasa?-dijo kagome-

Se te quedo esto en el bar, te lo traje las demás chicas se pueden quedar con el-dijo levantando el dije, mientras miraba de reojo el acompañante de ella-

Eh, gracias-dijo para ver a Zhara despedirse y marcharse-

¿Bar?, ¿chicas? Que significaba todo esto-kagome tu…no me digas que tu…

Kagome lo miro a los ojos vio el asombro de el acaso el no lo sabia.

Como puede ser-dijo Inuyasha sin entender-.

_**Cáp. 7: desilusión**_

Allí estaba sentada en una butaca siendo observada por algunas chicas mayores que ella, tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado toda la noche, en la mañana la habían sacado de su casa por suerte estaba sola y sus amigos no tuvieron que ver como se iba.

Vamos ya deja de llorar-dijo una joven vestida y maquillada de manera extravagante-

Tu no entiendes yo no debería estar aquí-dijo kagome casi desesperada-

¡Y nosotras si!-dijo otra joven acercándose-

Ya Tamari, es primeriza-dijo la joven-discúlpala es algo…

No, yo lo siento no debí pensar solo en mi, solo que…-dijo Kagome apenada-

No te preocupes-dijo la chica-disculpa, yo soy Zhara y ella es Tamari-dijo la chica-

Yo soy Kagome-dijo la joven-

Y que te obliga a estar aquí-dijo Zhara-por que me imagino que si estas así es por eso.

Fue una mujer-dijo Kagome-su nombre es Kikyo-dijo-

Aun sigue haciendo daño-dijo Tamari-acaso nadie la detendrá-dijo-

Que quieres decir-pregunto Kagome-acaso…

Ustedes tres es que no piensan salir-dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación en que se encontraban-

Ya vamos-respondió Zhara-

Yo no puedo…-dijo kagome-

Vamos es igual que con todos…-dijo Zhara-

Pero es que yo nunca…-dijo Kagome asustada-

Esta vez esa mujer si no tuvo remedio-dijo Tamari-no te preocupes te ayudaremos-dijo la joven-

**************************************

Como creen que este Kagome-dijo Shippo sentado en el comedor-

No creo que muy bien, solo espero que no…-se interrumpió Sango-

Y todo por culpa de ese tal Inuyasha-dijo Shippo-

Y de Kikyo-dijo Sango-

Pero si ese hombre no la hubiera buscado no hubiera habido problema-dijo Shippo-

En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta

Yo abro-dijo Kohaku-buenas noches…

¿Quién es Kohaku?-dijo sango poniéndose de pie-

Señor Taisho-dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia-

¿Quién es?-dijo shippo yendo a la puerta-usted que hace aquí-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Es que fui a casa de kagome y no estaba, y pregunte y me dijeron que podía venir aquí-dijo Inuyasha-

Eh, señor me temo que no encontrara a Kagome-dijo Sango-ella esta trabajando-dijo-

¿Dónde?-pregunto extrañado-

En el pueblo-dijo Sango mirando como Shippo temblaba de la ira-

Y todo por su maldita culpa-grito Shippo explotando-por su culpa Kagome esta sufriendo-dijo Shippo llorando-

¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

Shippo ya basta-dijo Sango-

Pero es la verdad, todo es la culpa de él y de esa tal Kikyo-grito Shippo corriendo fuera de casa seguido de Kohaku-

Niños esperen-dijo sango-señor yo…-dijo yéndose-

**************************************

Ahí yacía ese hombre sobre la cama, totalmente ebrio y dormido, después de haber solicitado los servicios de kagome. Por suerte para ella Tamari y Zhara le habían ayudado y lo habían prácticamente drogado solo con alcohol dejándolo en el estado que se encontraba.

Kagome, ya puedes irte a tu casa-dijo Zhara a su lado-

Gracias de nuevo chicas-dijo Kagome-

No te preocupes-dijo Tamari-

Adiós-dijo saliendo del bar-

Mira se le quedo esto-dijo Zhara alzando un pequeño dije-

"si era de mi madre", recordó que le dijo cuando vio que lo aferraba contra su pecho y lo guardaba pues no quería usarlo en esos lugares.

**********************************

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando los últimos sucesos del día, aun le daba nauseas el solo pensar el las miles de palabras obscenas que recibió por parte de cientos de ebrios.

Pero miren nada mas-dijo un hombre tras ella-Dígame, ya esta fuera de servicio o aun trabaja-dijo sarcástico al ver el modo de vestir de kagome-

Kagome miro sus ropas y entendió a lo que se referían-déjenme en paz-dijo tratando de continuar-

Oye a donde crees que vas-dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo y llevándola a rastras hasta un muro-

Déjeme-grito desesperada kagome, sintió que las piernas flaquearon no se podía desmayar no ahora, sintió que halaba su vestido-auxilio-grito-

Que no oyó-dijo alguien detrás del hombre dándole un golpe dejándolo en el suelo-

Inuyasha-dijo sin creer lo que veía-

Estas bien-dijo acercándose a ella, creyó que moriría cuando oyó los gritos y mas cuando vio de quien se trataba-

Si, gracias-dijo irguiéndose-

Kagome-la llamo la voz de Zhara-

Zhara ¿que pasa?-dijo kagome-

Se te quedo esto en el bar, te lo traje las demás chicas se pueden quedar con el-dijo levantando el dije, mientras miraba de reojo el acompañante de ella-

Eh, gracias-dijo para ver a Zhara despedirse y marcharse-

¿Bar?, ¿chicas? Que significaba todo esto-kagome tu…no me digas que tu…

Kagome lo miro a los ojos vio el asombro de el acaso el no lo sabia.

Como puede ser-dijo Inuyasha sin entender-.

Continuara**************************

_**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios…un beso abrazo…bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por este lado vuelvo y digo…sorry por la tardanza…bien no voy a decir mucho…solo espero les guste…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 8: atando cabos**_

Tú eres una…-decía Inuyasha tratando de digerir la información-

Inuyasha… yo-dijo Kagome contrariada-

Pero lo debí sospechar, claro Kikyo no mentía tu eres una cualquiera-dijo inuyasha-

Apenas dijo estas palabras, sintió un dolor agudo en su mejilla, era la bofetada de kagome.

Tu no eres nadie para insultarme-dijo kagome conteniendo las lagrimas por que le había dolido tanto-

Y yo que pensé que eras una buena persona, es increíble, cometí el peor error de mi vida sabes, el conocerte fue un error-dijo Inuyasha-

Ya cállate-le grito kagome-ya basta, crees que porque eres de dinero y no se que mas te da derecho de insultarme, pues no Inuyasha, sabes que sí te mentí, no quería acostarme contigo, prefiero mil veces con esos hombres que contigo-dijo Kagome-

A mi me alegra que haya sido así-dijo Inuyasha-

No oiré mas-dijo volteándose y marchándose-

*************************************

Se acostó en su mullida cama y se abrazo a si misma las palabras se inuyasha le habían dolido demasiado, no pudo retener las lagrimas y lloro desconsoladamente, quiso detenerlas repitiéndose que no debía llorar por él no por el. Pero estas siempre buscaban la salida de sus ojos, pero tal vez así debió haber sido, tal vez nunca debió haberlo conocido ni haber besado esos labios tan osados, expertos y excitantemente embriagadores. Pero queda claro el debe odiarla y ella debía hacer lo mismo con él, o al menos debía intentarlo.

Así paso gran parte de la madrugada ya hasta que el mundo del sueño llego al menos allí descansaría.

********************************************

No sabia cuanto había bebido, dos, tres botellas de whisky estaba tan mareado que ni lo recordaba, estaba alli sentado con los cabellos desordenados y la camisa abierta dejando ver su torneado pecho.

¿Por qué?-se pregunto de nuevo-¿Por qué me mentiste?-decía mientras observaba como los leños se quemaban en la ardiente chimenea-

¿Inuyasha?-llamo extrañadamente Kikyo-¿es muy tarde que haces?

Tenias razón-dijo tambaleándose al pararse-

Pero estas todo tomado-dijo Kikyo ayudándolo a sostenerse-¿Qué paso?

Tenias razón, Kagome mentía-dijo Inuyasha mientras subía las escaleras ayudado por Kikyo-

Te lo dije-dijo Kikyo-pero no vale la pena

Si no lo vale-dijo Kikyo-

Llegaron a la habitación e inuyasha sin pensarlo la beso bruscamente y así ambos se fueron a la cama.

Aunque estuviera ebrio no podía negar que Inuyasha era un gran amante en la cama y…

*************************************

Bueno los cultivos van de lo mejor-dijo Miroku arriba de su caballo-¿tu que piensas?-dijo mirando a su amigo-

Eh, ¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué te parecen los cultivos?-dijo Miroku-

Van muy bien-dijo Inuyasha-espero que sigan así.

Shippo vamos debes tranquilizarte-se oyó la voz de un niño por el alejado sendero en que iban-

No puedo Kohaku-dijo shippo-extraño a Kagome, ya no la veo y…, todo por culpa de esa mujer Kikyo y del tal Inuyasha-dijo Shippo con odio-

Oíste-dijo miroku-

Por mi culpa-dijo Inuyasha sin entender-pero que dice ese niño-dijo-

Tú tienes que contarme algo-dijo Miroku-¿o me equivoco?

**********************************

Kagome, ayer en la noche estabas con el señor Taisho ¿no?-dijo Zhara acercándose hasta donde ella-

Pues, si…-dijo recordando el encuentro de ayer y las duras palabras-¿Por qué, lo conoces?

Antes trabajamos para él-dijo Tamari-como doncellas de la señora Kikyo-dijo-

Y… ¿Qué paso?-dijo Kagome-

Pues fue un día en que el señor Taisho estaba de viaje, era tarde y Tamari y yo llevábamos la ropa limpia a la habitación y un ruido…

Kagome, alguien te busca-dijo una mujer entrando-

¿Quién?-dijo kagome-

No lo se te esperan afuera-dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca-

************************************

Kagome-dijo shippo lanzándose sobre ella-

Shippo, Sango, Kohaku ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Shippo estaba muy triste así que decidimos venir-dijo Kohaku-te extrañaba.

Claro que no-dijo Shippo-

Yo también te extrañe-dijo Kagome-a todos-dijo-

***************************************

Entonces eso fue lo que paso-dijo Miroku después de haber oído de boca de su amigo la historia completa-¿y que harás?

¿Qué haré de que?-dijo Inuyasha-

Vamos tu oíste lo que los niños dijeron, no planeas saber que hay detrás de todo esto-dijo Miroku-

No pienso averiguar nada-dijo Inuyasha-ya vi suficiente por mi propia cuenta, además quién asegura que Kagome no le mintió a esos niños-

Nadie, pero mira, Kikyo estuvo saliendo mucho estos días, tu mismo lo dijiste-dijo Miroku-

No estarás diciendo que Kikyo….-dijo Inuyasha-

Yo no he dicho nada, pero nada pierdes averiguando que es lo que sucede-dijo Miroku-

Inuyasha quedo con la duda y si Miroku tenia razón y Kikyo si le había hecho esto pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia?, argg pero que demonios pensaba Kikyo era su esposa no podía pensar así de ella, pero si tan solo Miroku tuviera razón, su cabeza le daba vueltas que haría, pero su amigo tenia razón nada perdía con intentar.

***********************************

Pero entonces has estado bien-dijo Sango-

Si, como te dije hay unas chicas que me están ayudando-dijo Kagome-además el dueño del bar no tiene problema mientras dejen el dinero-dijo Kagome-

Pero Kagome no…-dijo Sango-

Lo se, pero por el momento todo va bien no-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida-

*************************************

Shippo estas mas tranquilo-dijo Sango-

Un poco, al menos ya pude ver a Kagome-dijo Shippo sentado a la mesa-

¿Y quien será ahora?-dijo Sango abriendo la puerta-

Buenas noches hermosa dama-dijo un joven de ojos azules haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Eh, quien es usted-dijo Sango nerviosa ante la mirada del hombre-

Yo soy Miroku-dijo tomando la mano de Sango y depositando un beso a lo que ella se sonrojo-

Hermana, quien es el-dijo Kohaku acercándose-

Usted lo disculpara-dijo Inuyasha apareciendo en la puerta-

Señor Taisho-dijo absorta que hacia él aquí-

Usted de nuevo váyase-dijo Shippo llegando a la puerta-

Eh, Shippo yo vengo a hablar contigo-dijo Inuyasha-de hombre a hombre-dijo sonriendo-

Eh, señor Taisho-dijo sango-

Esta bien-dijo Shippo con el ceño fruncido-

*******************************************

Y te hizo bien ver a tus amigos-dijo Zhara entrando a la habitación donde todas se arreglaban-

Creo que si-dijo Kagome-

No te ves muy convencida-dijo Tamari-

Es que estoy algo cansada, no lo se-dijo Kagome-

No te preocupes ya pronto será hora de irnos-dijo Zhara-

Kagome-dijo el hombre se suponía era el dueño del bar-ve a la habitación del fondo-dijo el hombre-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Con nosotras verdad-dijo Zhara-

No esta vez ira solo ella-dijo el hombre-

Pero señor usted sabe que ella…-decía Tamari-

No me importa esta persona pago mucho así que no desperdiciare este botín-dijo el hombre-

Pero señor-decía Kagome con las lágrimas en sus ojos-

Pero nada antes te lo permití, pero ahora no, me pagan demasiado así que vas ahora mismo-dijo el hombre gritando tomándola del brazo y sacándola-y ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a Zhara y Tamari-

_**Dejen sus comentarios opiniones y demás…bye**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bien espero les haya gustado el anterior y espero es guste este…espero sus comentarios…disfruten**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 9: un "lo siento"**_

Señor por favor-dijo Kagome antes de entrar-por que esta vez no…

Y crees que perderé el dinero, los demás estaban ebrios él no-dijo el hombre empujándola dentro-

La puerta se abrió delante de ella y el instante fue empujada dentro, tenía la mirada gacha y ahora que haría. No levanto su vista hasta que el hombre la llamo.

Hola-la saludo-

Esa voz, no, no podía ser, en ese momento se atrevió alzar su vista y ahí lo vio de pie al extremo de la habitación pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

***************************************

Creo que hoy shippo si dormirá-dijo Sango-¿desea tomar algo?

No, no se moleste-dijo Miroku mirando a la joven-

Sango se sonrojo al sentir la mirada azul en ella-como cree que les este yendo-dijo sango-

Espero que bien-dijo él-

Eh, si-dijo apartando su vista de el que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa-

***************************************

¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo kagome sorprendida-

Pues…, necesito hablar contigo-dijo inuyasha acercándose a ella-

Creo que ya me dijo todo aquella noche-dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido a punto de irse-

Espera-dijo reteniéndola del brazo-yo pague por ti…-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Kagome-eso ni en sus sueños-dijo ella-

Eso tu no lo sabes-dijo Inuyasha riendo ante la mirada de ella-

No debería estar con tu esposa en vez de estar aquí-dijo Kagome deshaciéndose del agarre de el-sabe creo que es mejor que se vaya, la noche de hoy hay mucho trabajo-dijo sin mirarlo al rostro-

Que no piensas decir nada, defenderte…-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué dice?-dijo Kagome-

No me dirás, te quedaras callada-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?, no tengo nada que hablar usted-dijo Kagome sin comprender las palabras de él-

Kagome, no me dirás lo que te hizo Kikyo-dijo acercándose hasta estar cerca de ella-si, lo se todo-dijo mirándola desde su altura-

Pero…-dijo Kagome sin comprender-

Shippo me lo contó todo, fue difícil pero al fin puede hablar con él y preguntar que había sucedido-dijo Inuyasha-no debiste mentirme-susurro a su oído lo que hizo sonrojarse a Kagome de sobremanera-

Que ganaba si le contaba-dijo Kagome-además no tengo porque contarle las cosas-dijo Kagome dándole la espalda-

Yo…lo siento-dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa pero aun así no volteo a verlo.

Yo no debí tratarte así pero es que, no se me enfade de tan solo saber que me habías mentido-dijo Inuyasha posando sus manos en los antebrazos de ella-en serio, lo siento mucho Kagome-

No se preocupe-dijo Kagome-no tiene porque pedirme disculpas-dijo Kagome-

Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo Inuyasha-

Ya lo hizo ahora con su permiso-dijo Kagome-debo volver o el dueño del bar se enfadara-pero que tontería había dicho si el dueño del bar la había mandado alli, pero es que era lo único que se le ocurría-

Ya no tienes que quedarte aquí-dijo Inuyasha-puedes volver a tu vida

¿Qué?, pero…si yo soy propiedad del bar-dijo Kagome sabiendo que había sido vendida, no sabia como, aunque aun se podían comprar y vender criados, no era muy común por esos lugares-

Pero yo deshice ese trato y ahora eres libre-dijo Inuyasha-puedes regresar

Pero y Tamari y Zhara ellas…-dijo Kagome-

Eso también lo arregle de nuevo trabajaran conmigo-dijo Inuyasha-

***********************************

Ka…go…me-dijo shippo restregándose sus ojos sin poder creerlo-

¿Qué pasa parece que hubieras visto un fantasma?-dijo la joven-

¿Amiga?-dijo sango de la misma manera-

Kagome-dijo shippo abrazándola-

Pero como fue que…¿Cómo?-decía Sango sorprendida-

**************************************

Kaede-la llamo Inuyasha-

¿Qué pasa señor?-dijo la anciana apareciendo-

¿Dónde diablos esta Kikyo?-dijo exasperado-

¿Qué pasa cariño?-dijo Kikyo-

Donde estabas-dijo Inuyasha-

Salí donde una amiga anoche y como se hizo tarde vine ahora-dijo Kikyo-

Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Inuyasha-

¿De que?-dijo Kikyo sin entender el enojo de este-

De Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Que tiene que ver esa mujer aquí-dijo kikyo-

Por que demonios la enviaste ahí-dijo Inuyasha-

Acaso la defiendes-dijo Kikyo en el mismo tono de él-

No es solo de ella-dijo Inuyasha-también es por Tamari y Zhara, oh acaso no te acuerdas de ellas; si a las que enviaste a ese lugar al igual que Kagome-le grito Inuyasha-

Se supone que soy tu esposa debes estar de mi lado-dijo Kikyo-

Yo no seré nada con una persona como tu, y para que te enteres ahora estoy oficialmente divorciado de ti-dijo Inuyasha, aunque en realidad eso no era verdad ya había iniciado los tramites-a por cierto alguien te llevara donde tu familia-dijo para salir de la casa-

*******************************************

Entonces si funciono-dijo Sango-

Ustedes lo sabían-dijo Kagome-

No, ellos vinieron en la noche y…

¿Ellos?-pregunto kagome-

Si, el señor Taisho y Miroku-dijo Sango-

¿Miroku?-dijo kagome insinuando algo-

Es solo un amigo del señor Taisho-dijo Sango-

Esta bien, si tú lo dices-dijo Kagome-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!-la llamo Shippo desde afuera-

¿Qué pasa?...-dijo kagome saliendo para atender al pequeño-

Hola…-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sensual-

Hola…¿Qué…hace…aquí…?-dijo kagome-

Vine a ver como estabas y a hablar contigo y Shippo-dijo Inuyasha-

De que-pregunto Kagome-

Bueno entonces yo me voy-dijo Sango-vamos Kohaku-dijo tomando la mano del pequeño-

Y de que es-dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Shippo que se posaba a su lado-

Yo quería nuevamente disculparme, especialmente contigo Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-y quería ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo-

Yo prefiero, continuar aquí señor Taisho, la verdad últimamente estos nuevos trabajos no me están favoreciendo-dijo Kagome-

No pero esta vez será para que acompañes a alguien-dijo Inuyasha-

¿A quien?-pregunto Kagome-

A mi padre-dijo Inuyasha-es algo anciano ya y necesita alguien que este al cuidado de él-dijo-además puedes venir con Shippo así no te separaras de él, y vivirán en la mansión; y cuando quieras podrás venir a visitar a Sango y tus demás amigos-dijo inuyasha-así que ¿Qué te parece?

¿Vivir en la mansión?-dijo Shippo con los ojos abiertos-

Si, que te parece a ti la idea-dijo Inuyasha inclinándose al lado de este-

A mi, me parece geni…-en ese momento volteo hacia Kagome-pero…

Kagome miro a shippo para luego voltear a ver a Inuyasha-esta bien-dijo Kagome-

En serio-dijeron shippo e Inuyasha al unísono-

Si, pero no digan nada o cambio de opinión-dijo Kagome-

*******************************************

_**Espero recibir sus mensajes, gracias por todo…bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola…no voy a escribir mucho, porque eso es darme cuerda, primero que todo gracias por el apoyo y segundo espero disfruten la continuación.**_

_**Jajaja que breve…XD…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 10: Inu Taisho**_

Que casota-dijo shippo con los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa-dijiste que era grande pero no pensé que tanto

Y muy hermosa-dijo Kagome, ahora que la veía bien lo era, la primera vez no pudo detallar nada estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero ahora que la veía era muy grande casi era un castillo, tenia un gran jardín con diversidad de plantas silvestres, a lo lejos se veía un establo y además las tierras eran muy grandes se preguntaba que infinidad de cosas hermosas habría mas allá.

Adentro no era la excepción, había toda clase de esculturas, pinturas, y objetos antiguos.

Señor-dijo kaede apareciendo-

Kaede, ellos son Kagome y Shippo se quedaran con nosotros, Kagome se hará cargo de mi padre-dijo Inuyasha-

Ah, de su padre, entonces mucho gusto-dijo Kaede-les enseñare sus habitaciones-dijo subiendo las escaleras seguida de Kagome y Shippo-

No entendía se supone que serian empleados, porque los llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba acaso estas no eran las principales pensaba Kagome mientras que el pequeño Shippo solo observaba toda clase de objetos que habían por los pasillos.

Esta será tu habitación pequeño-le dijo a Shippo abriendo la puerta-

Ohhhh, pero que grande-dijo Shippo viendo la inmensa habitación, una gran cama, y en un rincón algunos juguetes-y mira dijo levantando lo que era una especie de balón

Creo que el pequeño se quedara-dijo la anciana-ahora este es tu cuarto-dijo llevándola justo al de enfrente-

Era demasiado grande una gran cama hermosos adornos florales un gran baño en fin-segura que están son las habitaciones-

Eh, claro-dijo Kaede-

Pero es que…-decía Kagome sin creerlo-

Serás la que se encargara del señor Taisho debes vivir bien-dijo Kaede- bueno mi niña yo te dejo para que desempaques-

**********************************************

Ya les enseñaste las habitaciones-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, joven pero creo que la chica sospecha-dijo la anciana-

No te preocupes Kaede, yo ya me encargo-dijo Inuyasha-gracias.

Salio de su habitación no quería quedarse en un habitación encerrada, bajo a lo que era la sala y miro por la ventana alli vio a ¿Inuyasha con Shippo?, abrió la puerta y salio.

Por lo que veo no tardaste en desempacar-dijo Kagome-

Hola Kagome-dijo Shippo-

Ve allá, te enseñaran los caballos-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Y tu padre?-dijo Kagome-

Pues…, no esta-dijo Inuyasha-esta de viaje-dijo-

¿Qué, pero y entonces para que vine?-dijo Kagome-

Para cuidarlo, muy pronto regresa-dijo Inuyasha-tómalo como vacaciones adelantadas-dijo con una sonrisa-

Señor… -no quería llevar tratos cercanos con él, aunque algunas veces lo habia hecho, pero no lo consideraba razonable-

Dime Inuyasha-dijo el-

Inu…yasha, yo creo que Shippo y yo podríamos compartir habitaciones, así no seremos una molestia ni para su padre ni…para kikyo-dijo Kagome-

Por mi padre, no te preocupes le encanta ver la casa llena, y mas si hay un niño-dijo Inuyasha-y por Kikyo menos ella ahora no vive aquí-dijo Inuyasha-además la casa es muy grande no hay problema con eso-

Dijiste que Kikyo no vive ahora aquí-dijo Kagome-

Así es-dijo Inuyasha-

Yo lo siento-dijo Kagome-

Pues no lo hagas creo que no podía seguir engañándome a mi mismo, y debía ver en realidad lo que sentía-dijo Inuyasha-

Señor Taisho-dijo un hombre apareciendo-

Que sucede-dijo mirando-

Su padre acaba de llegar-dijo el hombre-

En seguida voy-dijo Inuyasha-bueno lo lamento creo que no hay mas vacaciones-

**************************************

Como estas papá-dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo-

Oh, pero miren a este muchacho-dijo el hombre de una avanzada edad, sosteniéndose de su bastón, tenia los ojos de Inuyasha solo que un poco mas opacos por la edad pero aun así muy calidos, tenia el cabello platinado, y su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa-y quien es esta bella señorita-dijo al ver a Kagome-

Ella es Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-ella se encargara de lo que necesites

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Kagome-

Lo mismo digo, espero no se aburra de este viejo enfermo-dijo el señor-

Papá-le reprocho Inuyasha-

Kagome-dijo shippo apareciendo en la sala-

Oh, un niño-dijo Inu Taisho-no me digas que este jovencito es mi nieto-dijo el anciano-

No papá, el viene con Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Shippo saluda al señor Taisho-dijo Kagome-

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Shippo-

Papá tengo que contarte algo-dijo Inuyasha-me acompañas al estudio-

**************************************

Dime que es lo que pasa-dijo Inu taisho-

Es que me voy a divorciar-dijo Inuyasha-

Ya me lo temía-dijo el hombre-

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Inuyasha-

Y por quien ¿por Kagome?-dijo el hombre-

Que cosas dices papá estas loco-dijo inuyasha sonrojándose-no es por ella.

Crees que no vi como la mirabas a cada momento-dijo Inu Taisho-soy un buen observador-dijo-

Bueno papá como digas solo quería informarte-dijo Inuyasha-¿quieres irte a descansar?.

Creo que si, ya no estoy para viajes tan largos-dijo Inu Taisho-

Kagome acompaña a mi padre a su habitación-dijo inuyasha saliendo con su padre del brazo-

Claro-dijo kagome comenzando a subir las escaleras con el-

*********************************************

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el señor Taisho había vuelto y desde que ella y shippo estaban en la mansión Taisho, desde ese tiempo todo iba relativamente bien.

Que maravilloso día-dijo Inu Taisho-¿no te parece querida?

Claro señor-dijo Kagome llevándolo del brazo-

No hay nada como estar en casa, Inuyasha me mantuvo muy alejado-dijo el anciano-¿no te aburro verdad?-

No, claro que no, sus historias son muy agradables-dijo Kagome como una sincera sonrisa-

Pues si tengo un hijo muy ingrato-continuo el señor Taisho-pero accedí a irme con la esperanza de encontrar un pequeño por aquí, y claro que lo encontré y aunque no sea mi nieto ese niño me alegra los días-dijo el señor Taisho-y aquí entre nosotros esa mujer Kikyo no me agradaba, siento que no era sincera con mi hijo, por suerte vine y encontré a una amable jovencita-dijo Inu Taisho mirando a Kagome-y además muy hermosa.

Muchas gracias señor-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Si y mi hijo te quiere-dijo Inu Taisho-bueno creo que iré a tomar una siesta-dijo el anciano dándole unas palmaditas en la mano a Kagome y marchándose-adiós hija.

"Y mi hijo te quiere", aquellas palabras rondaron por su cabeza se sonrojaba de solo pensar en ellas, pero no eso era imposible, el se fijaría solo en una joven de la nobleza, de la misma posición económica que él, siempre era lo mismo, esta época estaba llena de matrimonios así, solo por conveniencia. Así fue el suyo aunque ella no era de la nobleza ni su familia tenía dinero, por eso tuvo que desposarse para que su familia no pasara ninguna necesidad pero bueno eso quedaba en el pasado, y ese hombre ya estaba muerto.

************************************

Hoy fue un gran día Kagome-dijo Shippo mientras esta lo arropaba en la gran cama-Inuyasha me llevo a montar a caballo, y el señor Inu Taisho me contó fantásticas historias.

Por lo que veo, ahora te cae muy bien Inuyasha-dijo Kagome sonriendo ante la cara de felicidad del pequeño-

Pues…es una gran persona-dijo Shippo-además tu me has dicho que no hay que juzgar a las personas-dijo el-

No te preocupes, no me molesta-dijo Kagome-es bueno que la estés pasando bien.

Y ti como te va-dijo Shippo-

Bien, el señor Inu Taisho es muy amable-dijo Kagome-pero es hora de que duermas, buenas noches-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Ya se durmió-dijo Inuyasha apareciendo frente a ella-

Eh, si-dijo Kagome-me dijo que le enseño a montar-dijo Kagome-

Si, si quieres yo también puedo enseñarte a ti-dijo acercándose peligrosamente-

No lo creo Señor estoy trabajando-dijo Kagome escapándose de el-

Eh, mañana en la noche hay una celebración-dijo Inuyasha-por el regreso de mi padre, así que te aviso para que estés lista en la noche-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien señor-dijo Kagome-

Te dije que me llames inuyasha-dijo el sonriendo-

Pero es que…no creo que….

Tómalo como una orden Kagome-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Esta bien seño…, Inuyasha-dijo Kagome riéndose-

Bueno dejare que descanses-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien, buenas noches Inuyasha-dijo sonriendo entrando a la habitación-

Buenas noches, preciosa-dijo él en cuanto entro ella a la habitación-

*******************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos…espero que estén excelente, porque yo en definitiva con este asunto de la semana de receso estoy genial. Entonces como estoy tan genial decidí pasar y actualizar. Espero continúen leyendo…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 11: la fiesta**_

Buenos días Kagome-dijo la anciana Kaede abriendo las cortinas-

Pero ¿Qué hora es?-dijo kagome bostezando-

Son más de las 10:00-dijo la anciana-

Más de las 10:00-dijo Kagome alarmadamente, entrando al cuarto de baño-pero porque no me llamaste-dijo saliendo-

Porque el joven Inuyasha no me lo permitió-dijo Kaede riendo ante la actitud de Kagome-

Pero hoy hay mucho que hacer-dijo alarmada Kagome-

Para las demás criadas no para ti, el señor Taisho salio al pueblo a visitar un viejo amigo, mientras preparan lo de esta noche-dijo la anciana-

Pero quiero ayudar-dijo Kagome-

Eso no será posible-dijo la anciana-debes organizar a Shippo y debes organizarte tu-dijo la mujer-

No entiendo solo soy una empleada no debería asistir, y no digas que es porque soy la encargada del señor Taisho-dijo Kagome-

Mira el joven Inuyasha trata diferente a sus empleados, para el son mas su familia-dijo Kaede-y además tu eres especial para el-dijo para si misma-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome saliendo del baño-

Nada, que te arregles-dijo Kaede-

************************************

Kagome, porque asistiremos a la fiesta de esta noche-dijo Shippo mientras Kagome le arreglaba un pequeño moño que llevaba su traje-

Porque Inuyasha dijo que asistiéramos-dijo kagome-ya esta, te ves muy bien-dijo Kagome-

No se Kagome, esta ropa es demasiado-dijo Shippo mirándose en un espejo-

Pero el señor Taisho dijo que quería verte con eso-dijo Kagome-

Por eso lo uso-dijo Shippo-y tú que usaras-pregunto-

No lo se-dijo Kagome-pero tu, no te ensucies me oíste-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Shippo mirándose en el espejo-

*******************************************

Que usare-se decía Kagome entrando en la habitación-¿y esto?-dijo al ver una caja rectangular sobre la cama-

"_Espero que lo uses esta noche, lo compre especialmente para ti; y si duda el usarlo, entonces es una orden"_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome sonrió, entonces era un obsequio de inuyasha, abrió la caja y alli estaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, tenía cientos de brillos, un escote amplio pero no muy revelador, y dentro de la caja un par de guantes blancos de seda.

****************************************

Cada vez llegaba más gente en finos carruajes y vestidos de finas ropas, el salón estaba perfectamente decorado e iluminado, varios hombres repartían copas de champán a los invitados, había una mesa con toda clase de suculentos platillos y más allá una pequeña orquesta entonaba suaves melodías para la entretención de los invitados.

Oye, papá, me prestas a Shippo un segundo-dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiendo a su padre que alardeaba del pequeño como si fuera su nieto-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo el pequeño-

Kagome, la has visto-dijo Inuyasha-

Debe estar en su cuarto, es mujer ellas tardan horas arreglándose-dijo Shippo-

En eso tiene razón Shippo-dijo Miroku apareciendo detrás de Inuyasha-y no te preocupes no se escapara-dijo burlón-

No seas idiota-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado-

Mira hay viene-dijo Shippo señalando hacia las escaleras-

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, en verdad había escogido un buen vestido.

Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella lo que hizo que agachara un poco su rostro y se aferrara aun mas al faldón del vestido, pero no era para menos lucia espectacular, el tono del vestido resaltaba con su tez blanca aunque sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas lo que le daba un toque de gracia e inocencia, tenia el cabello recogido con una coleta llena de bucles que Kaede insistió tanto en hacerle, lucia extremadamente bella.

No pudo evitar quedarse estático en cuanto la vio, se detuvo en el escote del vestido si que había escogido bien, era amplio pero aun así dejaba demasiado a la imaginación; noto que estaba demasiado nerviosa estaba sonrojada aun mas y apretaba el faldón con sus manos, en ese momento vio varios hombre acercarse hasta el pie de la escalera, no era de extrañarse seguro querían bailar con tan hermosa joven.

Alzo su vista y vio varios hombre al pie de la escalera, que ¿acaso querrían bailar con ella?, se sonrojo aun mas ahora que haría. Miro hacia los lados buscando un par de cautivadores ojos, y al fin lo encontró, y…se dirigía a la escalera. Todos los hombres esperaron su elección a lo que ella sin dudarlo recibió la mano de Inuyasha.

Al instante la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía y la pista se lleno.

Luces hermosa-dijo Inuyasha rodeándola por la cintura mientras la guiaba en la pieza de baile-

Eh, muchas gracias por el vestido-dijo Kagome nerviosa, tanto que ni lo miraba-es muy hermoso.

Mas hermosa eres tu-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, mientras la acercaba mas a el-

Mentiroso-dijo Kagome riéndose nerviosa ante el comentario-

No me crees, acaso no ves lo celosas que están todas estas mujeres y como babean todos los caballeros por ti-dijo Inuyasha-

Eso no es cierto, aquí hay muchas mujeres hermosas-dijo Kagome-

Pero ninguna como tu-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella-

Gracias, entonces-dijo Kagome bajando su vista, para luego alzarla de nuevo a él-

Esa pieza si que se le hizo larga a ella, estaba demasiado nerviosa aunque no era novedad así era cada vez que lo tenia a él tan cerca no podía evitarlo, el sentir sus dedos acariciar su cintura era demasiado y mas en algunas veces el aliento del tan cerca de su cuello era como un sedante.

Al contrario para el fue demasiado corta.

Eh, podría bailar con la señorita-dijo un joven acercándose a la pareja-

Eh…claro-dijo Inuyasha a regañadientes-

Kagome me ayudas-dijo shippo salvando el momento para ambos-

Disculpe señor-dijo Kagome-como ve ahora no puedo.

En ese momento salio del salón con Shippo, que volteo y le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha.

Se había librado de bailar con varios hombres durante la velada, claro con la ayuda de Shippo, del señor Taisho y Kaede.

¿Y Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a donde Shippo-

Dijo que iría a tomar aire-dijo Shippo al lado del señor Taisho-

Salio de la mansión y la vio sentada en uno de los bancos mirando hacia el cielo

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…es que no es no es fácil volver a acostumbrarse a estas fiestas-dijo Kagome-

¿Volver?-dijo Inuyasha sin comprender-

Pues si, ¿te sorprende?-dijo Kagome riendo ante la reacción de él-

Pues si-dijo Inuyasha-

No es la primera vez pero hace…dos años creo, no asisto a estas fiestas-dijo Kagome-no lo hago desde mi matri…-en ese momento se callo había hablado demasiado-

Ibas a decir matrimonio ¿no?, tu matrimonio-dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido-acaso eres casada-pregunto-

Kagome lo miro a los ojos porque estaba tan ¿enfadado?-si, pero eso ya no vale la pena hablar-dijo Kagome agachando su cabeza-

Porque no, ¿lo amabas?-dijo Inuyasha-

No, claro que no-dijo Kagome rápidamente-

Entonces te obligaron-dijo Inuyasha-

Es una larga historia, y no me gusta hablar sobre ello-dijo Kagome-no acostumbro a hacerlo.

No me lo dirías a mí-dijo Inuyasha-

Es que ya te dije no acostumbro a hacerlo-dijo Kagome-creo que volveré a la fiesta-dijo entrando de nuevo a la casa-

***********************************************

Si que estuvo genial la fiesta-dijo Shippo acostándose en la cama-¿verdad?

Eh, si estuvo muy divertida-dijo Kagome-pero ya es hora de morir, buenas noches-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Estaba cansada, se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos pero no tenia sueño, se cambio y se coloco su pijama pero antes de deshacerse el peinado decidió bajar.

Camino por el salón ya vació y oscuro, si que había sido una gran fiesta todo por el regreso del señor Taisho. Recordó cuando bailo con Inuyasha se sonrojo de tan solo recordarlo tan cerca de ella. Mas allá vio una luz encendida se acerco y asomo su cabeza, y lo vio alli estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando los leños arder, se sonrojo al ver que nada cubría su torso. Pensó en irse pero cuando iba a salir hizo un ruido lo que hizo que el se volteara.

*******************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola, hola como andan…espero que genial, de antemano lo siento muchísimo por la mega tardanza, pero estoy en procesos de búsqueda universitaria, exámenes y bueno se me va la noción del tiempo. Pero ya volví con la conti espero les guste…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 12: confianza **_

Eh, lo lamento yo pasaba, por aquí…-lo vio tenia el ceño fruncido estaba enfadado-

Pensé que estarías durmiendo-dijo con un tono de voz demasiado frió-

Si, es que no podía dormir, y decidí caminar para ver si me daba algo de sueño-dijo Kagome entrando del todo al despacho de el-por lo que veo tu tampoco puedes dormir…

No, siempre me quedo hasta tarde-dijo el de inmediato con el mismo tono-

Le puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo kagome-

¿Qué?-dijo inuyasha-

Esta enfadado conmigo-dijo Kagome-

Tendría que estarlo-dijo el-

Pues tal vez, por no haberle contado lo de mí…matrimonio-dijo Kagome-

Tu lo dijiste no debo meterme-dijo Inuyasha-no puedo obligarte a confiar-dijo frió de nuevo-

Fue hace dos años-empezó a contar Kagome sentándose en un sillón-mi familia tenia problemas económicos, mas de los normales ya que no éramos de la nobleza ni nada por el estilo, mi padre conoció a un hombre que le propuso un trato con las pequeñas tierras que mi padre tenia, mi padre accedió pero luego de un tiempo el hombre decidió que quería casarse conmigo, mi padre en un principio se negó, y el no dijo nada-decía Kagome sin mirarlo al rostro-luego de unos días el hablo conmigo diciéndome que clase de negocios tenia el con mi padre me dijo que si no accedía al casamiento se las cobraría con mi familia, así que cuando mi padre me dijo a mi los planes de ese hombre no tuve mas remedio que acceder, no quería ver a mi familia pasar necesidades como antes o peor, o que ese hombre les hiciera no se que cosas.

Entonces ese hombre te obligo-dijo Inuyasha lleno de ira-

Así es, días antes del casamiento mis padre murieron en un accidente-dijo Kagome cabizbaja le dolía recordar a sus padres- termine casándome pero por suerte ese hombre fue encarcelado no por sus negocios pero si por herejía y practicas de alquimia dos días después del casamiento-dijo Kagome-y luego condenado a muerte; y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos que extrañamente brillaban por el reflejo de la chimenea-

Pero entonces…ese matrimonio llego a…-la verdad la pregunta lo corroía-

Claro que no, cuantas veces tendré que decirte que yo…-dijo Kagome riéndose-

Lo se, lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha-debiste pasarla muy mal-dijo inuyasha acercándose un poco a ella-

Pues…, un poco, pero eso quedo en el pasado-dijo Kagome-

Por que me contaste-dijo Inuyasha-no tenias que hacerlo

Porque confió en ti-dijo Kagome-

En serio-dijo acercándose mas a ella-confías en mi-dijo tomándole el mentón mientras miraba los labios de Kagome tan deseables-

Que…haces-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Shhhh, confía en mí-dijo Inuyasha-esta bien

Si…-dijo Kagome dejándose llevar-

Fue un suave y leve contacto, rozo lentamente sus labios con los de ella eran tan dulces tan embriagadores eran como una droga para el, se acerco a ella, posando sus manos en la cintura, mientras atrapaba los labios de ella.

Los besos de el eran tan suaves, posesivos y la volvían loca, se apego a el alzando y sus brazos y enlazándolos en su cuello. En un momento se vio recostada con Inuyasha sobre ella pero aun así no dijo nada se sentía bien con el.

Desvió sus besos al cuello de ella mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la pijama, sintió las manos de Kagome acariciar su espalda lo que lo hizo dar un jadeo. El dolor en su entrepierna se hizo presente al igual que la primera vez que la tuvo así.

Inu…yasha-lo llamo Kagome al sentirlo subir casi hasta su pecho-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo subiendo su vista a ella-

Lo mismo pregunto yo-dijo Kagome respirando fuertemente-

Lo siento-dijo sentándose-pero es que…

Pero es que… ¿Qué?-dijo kagome-

Nada, no pasa nada lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha-creo que debes irte a dormir-

Esta bien, buenas noches-dijo organizándose la pijama y el cabello para luego salir-

Que me hiciste, eh-se dijo Inuyasha para si mismo tratando de controlar su loco corazón-creo que tendré que tomar un baño-dijo saliendo del lugar-

*******************************************

Si hace un momento no podía dormir ahora mucho menos lo haría, su corazón latía como loco y su cuerpo extrañamente ardía, aun sentía los húmedos y apasionados besos de Inuyasha sobre sus labios, sobre su cuerpo. Que era lo que estaba sintiendo acaso se había enamorado de él. Pero no el solo debía estar jugando si debía ser eso.

***************************************

No me dirás que te pasa-dijo el señor Inu Taisho-

Que dices papá-dijo Inuyasha-

No creas que le dije a Kagome que fuera con Kaede al pueblo para nada-dijo el anciano-lo hice para que me contaras.

Pues deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido, o te tildaran de viejo metiche-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues que digan lo que sea-dijo el anciano levantándose-dime que sucede con esta niña Kagome-dijo el anciano-

Bueno tal vez su padre no se hiciera notar mucho pero si que era observador e intuitivo, y por supuesto entrometido.

Mira papá, pensé que hablaríamos de los negocios así que dediquémonos a eso-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien no me digas-dijo el anciano sentándose de nuevo-

****************************************

Kagome hoy si que estas distraída-dijo Shippo comiendo una manzana-

¿Qué dices?-dijo reaccionando de su letargo-

Que estas distraída-dijo la anciana Kaede a su lado-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Pues…, puedo preguntarle algo-dijo Kagome-

Claro mi niña dime-dijo la anciana-

Como era Kikyo, digo con…Inuyasha-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Pues Inuyasha siempre se dejo llevar por todo lo que ella le decía se empeñaba en cumplir todo lo que ella deseaba-dijo la anciana Kaede-

Entonces…esta muy enamorado-dijo Kagome cabizbaja-

Pues…eso no lo creo, el amor no se pasa de un día para otro y así sucedió un día empezó a alejarse de ella, ya no preguntaba por ella…-dijo la anciana-se oía hasta discutir-dijo la anciana-además pienso que esa mujer solo quería el dinero de Inuyasha, pero igual eso háblalo con él-dijo la anciana deteniéndose en otro puesto de la plaza-

********************************************

Se sentó en la cama, aun rondaba la pregunta en su cabeza ¿Inuyasha ama a Kikyo?, pero si lo hacia porque se había divorciado, deseaba saberlo es mas necesitaba saberlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar y salio de su habitación.

Oye Kagome-dijo una chica apareciendo en el pasillo-

Zhara que pasa-dijo Kagome, Inuyasha había cumplido su promesa y había reincorporado a Zhara y a Tamari en sus trabajos en la casa-

Me haces un favor-dijo la chica-

Claro, dime-dijo Kagome-

Gracias, lleva esto a la habitación del joven Inuyasha-dijo saliendo deprisa del lugar-

Pero…-y ahora que haría, no podía verlo. Camino resignada a la que era la habitación de Inuyasha esperanzada en que a estas horas como todas las noches siguiera en el estudio en su trabajo.

Toco la puerta y desde adentro no hubo respuesta, entonces tenia que estar en el estudio así que sin más entro a la habitación.

Se quedo perpleja al verlo así con una toalla atada a su cintura y el agua de sus cabellos mojando su torso, se ruborizo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos y rápidamente se volteo.

Lo siento, es que toque y no respondieron pensé que estabas en tu estudio-dijo Kagome atropelladamente-

No te preocupes-dijo acercándose al susurrar a su oído-puedes voltear.

Ehhh, vine a traer las sabanas limpias-dijo volteándose para sentir como el tomaba las toallas-con permiso.

Espera-dijo tomándola del brazo-

Eh, si-dijo ella sin mirarlo al rostro-

Me dijo Kaede que estuviste preguntando por mi-dijo Inuyasha-no sabia que averiguaras la vida de los demás-dijo el-

Yo no soy una chismosa-dijo Kagome volteándose enfadada inflando graciosamente las mejillas-

Que linda-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo sonrojándose-

Que linda te ves cuando te enfadas-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Kagome no dijo nada solo se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa que nunca te lo dijeron?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose hasta donde ella-

No, es que…-no sabia que decir, estaba demasiado nerviosa el sentirlo tan cerca la hacia sentir demasiado calor-

Pues, lo eres, eres muy hermosa-dijo Inuyasha levantando su rostro hacia el mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de ella con su pulgar-y deseable…

Usted no debería decir esto-dijo Kagome-

¿Por qué?, yo no soy casado-dijo sonriéndole-

Es que usted es una persona de las mas importantes de…-dijo Kagome-

Kagome, yo no soy de las personas que se fija en eso-dijo Inuyasha-es mas contigo no me fijo en nada-dijo sonriendo para acercarse a los labios de ella-

Sintió como rozo sus labios contra los de ella, algo suave y con tacto la tomo de la cintura con intenciones de profundizar su beso cuando…

Kagome-la llamaba la anciana Kaede-

Argggg, juro que la mato-dijo Inuyasha molesto-

Debo irme…-dijo Kagome nerviosa-

No, espera-dijo Inuyasha tomándola del brazo-nos vemos en la noche, debo decirte algo-

Esta bien…-dijo Kagome-

Iré a tu cuarto-dijo Inuyasha, acercándola de nuevo a el y robándole un fugaz beso-

Si estaba decidido tenia claro lo que sentía y ella lo sabría no podía guardárselo más.

*******************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demás, un beso y abrazo…PEACE AND LOVE**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están?...bien…eso es GENIAL!!!, lamento la tardanza con todos los que siguen el fic, cosas de estudio, espero entiendan, sin más ahí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste bye…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 13: el comienzo de algo**_

Estaba nerviosa en exceso, sus manos sudaban en frió aunque sentía mucho calor, que haría cuando llegara, que diría, como actuaría, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, se puso de pie y fue al cuarto de baño, tomo agua de la tinaja que había alli todas las noches y mojo su rostro, se vio al espejo tenia las mejillas ardientes y estaban emanaban demasiado calor a pesar de la fría noche, pero era de esperarse estaba muy nerviosa, en ese instante tocaron a su puerta y su corazón se detuvo.

Fue hasta esta y puso su mano en el pomo y lo giro sonando aquel ruido que indicaba que estaba abierta.

Alli estaba de pie apoyado en el umbral y sonriendo de una manera demasiado sensual, que hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Buenas noches-dijo Inuyasha-pensé que no me esperarías-dijo irguiéndose-¿puedo entrar?-dijo-

Claro-dijo moviéndose de la puerta-Inuyasha tú…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues este la acerco a él tomándola de la cintura, sonriendo.

¿Qué haces?-dijo Kagome mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que el mismo Inuyasha lo escuchaba-

Lo que no terminamos en mi habitación-dijo sonriendo de manera sensual-

Inuyasha tu me dijiste…que hablaríamos-dijo Kagome colocando las manos sobre su pecho-

Y… ¿quieres hacerlo?-dijo Inuyasha con un tono insinuante-

Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha desilusionado, separándose de ella-

¿Y de que querías hablarme?-dijo Kagome-

Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha acercándose hasta ella-

Inuyasha…-iba a decir-

Shhhhhh-dijo colocando el dedo sobre los labios de ella-déjame hablar ¿si?

Kagome no dijo nada solo asintió

Yo…me enamore de ti-dijo Inuyasha mirándola directo a los ojos-

Kagome lo clavo sus ojos en el su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿acaso podría ser cierto?, no claro que no Kagura se lo dijo aquella vez

Flash back*************************

Deberías sentirte halagada-dijo Kagura entrando al lugar-no todas han tenido el privilegio de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos o tocarlo, y a te dan eso y mas, créeme kagome no todas tienen el privilegio de estar con el, no se si has oído pero es muy guapo-dijo Kagura soltando su veneno-así que no te ilusiones el no se fijaría en ti, es un hombre de la clase alta y tu…solo se fijaría en ti para jugar-dijo riendo-

Si era así por que no lo hacia ella-pensaba kagome-pero de algo estaba segura no permitiría que ese hombre la tocara si su antiguo esposo no lo hizo mucho menos ese tal Inuyasha Taisho-(cáp. 2)

Fin del flash back*********************************

Claro que el no hablaba en serio, tenia cientos de mujeres a sus pies y ella era solo una campesina, porque tenia que ser tan cruel y jugar de ese modo con ella.

Eso no es gracioso-dijo Kagome alejándose de su lado-

¿Qué?, acaso no…-dijo sin entender su reacción-

No es gracioso que juegues así con los sentimientos de las personas-dijo Kagome-

Yo no estoy jugando-dijo Inuyasha-yo te amo-dijo acercándose nuevamente-

Es que…tu no puedes yo soy-dijo Kagome-

Kagome, yo no soy como las demás personas-dijo Inuyasha-mira a mi no me importa que seas, no me importa nada solo el que te amo-dijo acariciando su mejilla-

Lo dices en serio-dijo Kagome-

Claro-dijo Inuyasha-desde que te vi y bese tus dulces labios no he podido sacarte de la cabeza, ya nada era igual hiciste que mi mundo diera un giro, antes pensaba que estaba enamorado de Kikyo e hice todo por complacerla, pero llegaste tu y me enseñaste el verdadero amor-dijo Inuyasha-por eso te traje, para tenerte cerca

Entonces no fue por el trabajo-dijo Kagome-

Pues si, pero a la vez te tendría cerca-dijo Inuyasha-

Eso explica, esta habitación y la de Shippo-dijo Kagome levantando una ceja-

Creo que si…-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo inocentemente-lo siento

Pues…-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

Ahora…-dijo acercándose a ella-quiero saber algo-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-pregunto Kagome-

Tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi?-dijo Inuyasha, con el corazón en la mano esperando la respuesta que esta le iba dar, que iba a hacer si ella le decía que no…, seguro moriría…de amor. Pero su respuesta lo tomo de sorpresa, al sentir los calidos labios de ella presionándose sobre los suyos, la vio con los ojos cerrados y sintió cuando entrelazo los brazos sobre su cuello. Acaso eso era un ¿si?

No pensó en lo que hacia tan solo lo beso, esperando que el le correspondiera del modo que solo el sabia hacerlo, logrando que todo su cuerpo reaccionara de manera extraña pero extremadamente enloquecedora y excitante; y así fue la tomo de la cintura y la aferro a el atrapando sus labios besándose de manera apasionada, mientras exploraban la boca del otro recorriendo cada rincón, mientras se arrancaban suspiros llenos de pasión.

Hasta que al fin la falta de aire los venció se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos mientras calmaban su agitada respiración.

Eso es un ¿si?-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Kagome solo sonrió mientras se abrazaba a el

* * *

¿Y mi hijo?-pregunto el anciano Taisho-

Salio temprano-dijo la anciana Kaede-

Oigan han visto a Kagome-pregunto Shippo-

Hola, pequeño-dijo el anciano revolviéndole los cabellos-

Hola señor Taisho-dijo Shippo-

Ah, pequeño dime Inu Taisho-dijo el anciano sonriendo-¿y entonces tu buscas a Kagome?-dijo-

Si, la han visto-dijo Shippo-

Pues ella salio con el joven Inuyasha-dijo la anciana Kaede tras ellos-

¿Dónde?-dijo Shippo-

Pequeño creo que es mejor que desayunemos-dijo el anciano-Kaede, prepara la mesa-dijo el anciano sonriendo-

* * *

Y entonces…-dijo Inuyasha-

Entonces que-dijo Kagome caminando al lado de este-

No me darás un beso-dijo Inuyasha deteniéndola-

Eh, pues…-no sabia que decir, ambos se habían levantado temprano y ella había aceptado salir a dar un paseo, aunque no podía negar que las cosas entre ellos se hacían cada vez más intimas-

Que linda eres-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo-eso crees-dijo Kagome-

No solo lo creo, lo veo y lo se-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a sus labios-y…tus labios son adictivos-dijo atrapando su labio inferior-

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia el besándola lentamente probando aquello labios que lo enloquecían.

Se aferro a el desde el cuello, respondiendo a los besos de la misma manera que el le había enseñado, y que la hacia perder la cordura.

Realmente adictivos-dijo separándose de ella-te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Inuyasha-

Claro-dijo Kagome-

Irías conmigo a una fiesta-dijo Inuyasha-

A una…fiesta-dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente-

Si no vas, es una orden-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Inuyasha…no creo que sea lo más adecuado-dijo Kagome-

Para mi lo es-dijo sonriendo-además quiero ir con la mujer mas linda de Japón-dijo Inuyasha-

Ya basta-dijo Kagome-

No hasta que digas que vienes conmigo-dijo Inuyasha-

Ah, esta…esta bien-dijo Kagome-

* * *

Kagome ya baja-la llamo la anciana Kaede al pie de las escaleras-

Usaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, lleno de vuelos y encajes, que brillaba bajo todas las luces de la habitación, este tenía un escote que dejaba ver parte del nacimiento de los pechos, tenía el cabello suelto con algunos bucles que caían con gracia tras su espalda.

Si que lucia hermosa, no pudo despegar su vista un solo momento cuando estuvo en la última escala se acerco rápidamente y la tomo de la mano y depositando un beso en esta.

Luces hermosa-dijo Inuyasha susurrándoselo-

Gracias-dijo Kagome sonrojándose-

* * *

Durante el camino, no hablaba nada solo miraba su vestido que el mismo le había obsequiado y en algunas ocasiones lo miraba de reojo o miraba simplemente hacia fuera.

¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Inuyasha poniendo una mano sobre la de ella-

Eh, ¡no!-dijo Kagome mirándolo esta vez-

Es que te ves…distraída-dijo Inuyasha-

No, es que, no lo se-dijo Kagome-

No te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo Inuyasha-aunque no te puedo asegurar que pasaras desapercibida-dijo el sonriendo-

Porque lo dices-dijo Kagome-

Porque nadie podrá evitar ver a mujer tan hermosa-dijo acercándose a sus labios dándole un fugaz beso-

Señor, llegamos-dijo chofer de la carroza abriendo la puerta-

Gracias-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-¿vamos?-dijo mirando a Kagome-

Ella no dijo nada, solo recibió el brazo que este le ofrecía y camino al lado de este con su cabeza algo gacha.

* * *

Como crees que le este yendo a esos dos-dijo Inu Taisho-

Espero que bien-dijo Shippo-¡A gane!-dijo animado-

Veo que aprendiste rápido a jugar damas-dijo el anciano-

Le dije que apenas aprendiera le ganaría-dijo Shippo sonriente-

* * *

Habían pasado dos largas horas que para ella se hicieron eternas, Inuyasha solo hablaba de negocios con algunos hombres aunque por su rostro y sus muchas veces sonrisas fingida le denotaba que no estaba muy cómodo.

Disculpe señorita-dijo un joven-¿le gustaría bailar?

Kagome lo miro al rostro era un joven de unos 25-26 años que estaba muy sonriente que intentaba devorarla con la mirada lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Kagome, sucede algo-dijo Inuyasha apareciendo tras ella-

No, nada-dijo Kagome aliviada de tenerlo tras ella-

Disculpe no sabia que venia acompañada-dijo el joven retirándose desilusionado-

¿Y conmigo?-pregunto Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome sin entender a que se refería-

¿Bailas conmigo?-dijo Inuyasha tomándole la mano y llevándola a la pista donde la música comenzaba a inundar el lugar-

Lo miro a los ojos, siempre era así se sentía hipnotizada en sus brazos, no podía evitarlo ni quería, con él se sentía protegida, sin pensarlo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el, dejándose llevar por las expertas manos de el, e inundándose del varonil aroma de Inuyasha.

Oh, Inuyasha-dijo un hombre acercándose a la pareja en cuanto la música termino-

Kouga-dijo Inuyasha a regañadientes-

Y esta hermosa señorita ¿Quién es?-dijo tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en esta que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara, cosa que él noto-

No te importa-dijo apartando la mano de Kagome de el-

Oh, vamos no la querrás solo para ti-dijo Kouga-o acaso le temes a la competencia-dijo desafiante-

Kagome, no es ningún trofeo-dijo Inuyasha, siempre que se encontraba con el era para peleas-

Ya te enojaste-dijo Kouga burlón-

Que crees-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-solo una advertencia; aléjate de Kagome ella es mi prometida-dijo enojado-

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, acaso había oído mal ¿prometida?, pero…, de su boca no salieron palabras solo sintió como Inuyasha la aferraba mas fuerte del brazo y salía con ella del lugar.

Kagome…yo no…-no sabia que decir ella mantenía la vista en el suelo, estaría enfadada, claro que lo estaba, que tonto al decir eso ellos apenas si compartían algo; pero el verla…

Inuyasha-lo llamo ella mirándolo fijamente-

Kagome, yo lo…-pero esta vez el no pudo terminar-

¿Por qué lo dijiste?-dijo Kagome-

Es que yo… ¿te molesto?-dijo Inuyasha -

Es que no debiste decir eso, aquí esta toda la gente de la nobleza y ese joven va a…-decía Kagome-

A decirlo-dijo Inuyasha-crees que me importe-dijo Inuyasha, de parte de ella solo recibió su mirada así que…-Kagome a ti te molesto que le dijera eso a Kouga-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…-no sabia que decirle, pero claro que no le había molestado, el que el haya dicho era como uno de sus locos sueños-no…-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible no para él-

¿Ah, no?-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-entonces…-tomo su rostro y la miro a los ojos intensamente-tu te casarías conmigo-dijo Inuyasha con el corazón en la boca-

* * *

_**Ahhh…bien, les tocara esperar la respuesta, en fin espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola, a todos, gracias por el apoyo, un avisito me daré por este fic, es posible que me tarde para actualizar nuevamente, pero tratare de no hacerlo, es una promesa, en fin los dejo leer, espero les guste…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 14: enemigos al asecho**_

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, no sabia que decir, no sabia si había escuchado bien.

¿Qué dices?-dijo Inuyasha ansioso esperando su respuesta-

Yo… ¿Por qué, por que yo?-dijo Kagome-

Bueno no era la respuesta-¿Por qué?, que no lo sabes-dijo Inuyasha-

No-dijo ella-

Porque simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte-dijo Inuyasha-porque te amo-dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de él-

Y…yo a ti-dijo Kagome sin pensarlo-

¿Eso es un si?-dijo Inuyasha-

Tu que crees-dijo Kagome sonriendo, en definitiva era el mejor día de su vida-

Inuyasha sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de ella, y atrapando sus labios como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, solo que esta vez una alegría mas grande inundaba su corazón, ahora todo estaría bien estaría con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Así que esa es la mujer de la cual me hablaste-dijo un hombre bebiendo una copa de whisky-

Si, ella es-dijo una mujer cubriendo su propia desnudez-

Es muy hermosa-dijo el hombre-

Claro que no, además ella jamás seria capaz de satisfacer a un hombre-dijo molesta-

Eso tu no lo sabes-dijo el hombre sonriendo de manera lujuriosa, imaginándose a esa mujer con el en la cama como siempre lo había hecho-creo que hasta podría ser mejor que tu-dijo el hombre-

* * *

Aquí estas-dijo el señor Inu Taisho-

¿Qué pasa papá?-dijo-

Tú te llevaste a Kagome, ahora quien me hará compañía-dijo el anciano-

Ya veo que dices-dijo Inuyasha riendo-

¿Dónde esta?-dijo Inu Taisho-

Salio-dijo Inuyasha-fue a ver a su amiga-dijo-

Hola a todos, señor Taisho-dijo Miroku haciendo una reverencia-

Hola Miroku-dijo el anciano sonriendo-

Como estas Inuyasha-dijo Miroku-anoche te vi muy bien acompañado-dijo insinuante-

Si, porque parece que el necesita a Kagome para que lo cuide-dijo el anciano Taisho gracioso-

Vamos no molesten-dijo Inuyasha-además debo contarles algo-dijo Inuyasha-

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhh, es en serio-dijo Sango tomando las manos de su amiga-

Si, anoche me lo pidió-dijo Kagome-

Y me imagino que le dijiste que si-dijo Sango animada-

Claro-dijo Kagome-

Ayy, amiga me alegra demasiado, te lo mereces-dijo Sango-¿entonces me imagino que te esta yendo de maravilla?-dijo Sango-

A mi si, y a ti-dijo Kagome-

También-dijo Sango-pero…me imagino que me invitaras a la boda-dijo Sango-

Claro, en parte a eso venia-dijo Kagome-te venia a invitar a la mansión-dijo Kagome-

¿Qué?-dijo Sango-¿a la boda, no?

No, a vivir a la mansión, es que Inuyasha me dijo que estaba bien para el-dijo Kagome-

¡SI!-dijo Shippo con Kohaku entrando a la habitación-

Oigan, que hacen-dijo Sango-

Hermana, vamos-dijo Kohaku-

* * *

Espera entonces, te casaras-dijo Miroku-

Así es-dijo Inuyasha-

Bueno, yo solo diré…-dijo el anciano Taisho-que…te felicito-dijo el anciano abrazando a su hijo-

Y yo igual-dijo Miroku-al fin escoges bien-dijo Miroku-y no una bruja-dijo burlón.

Eso es verdad hijo Kagome es una buena mujer-dijo Inu Taisho-y le tome mucho cariño así que no la lastimes-dijo el anciano-

Jamás lo haría, la amo-dijo Inuyasha-

* * *

Que casota-dijo Kohaku sorprendido-

¿Verdad?-dijo Shippo tras el-

Pero que bella señorita veo-dijo miroku tras ellos-

Hola miroku-lo saludo Kagome, de verdad ese joven era muy simpático-

Y tan bella señorita, que hace por estos humildes lugares-dijo Miroku dándole un beso en la mano que hizo sonrojar a Sango-

Eh, hola-dijo Sango sonrojada-

Sango ¿entramos?-dijo Kagome sonriendo ante la mirada de su amiga-

* * *

Y como esta la mujer más hermosa del mundo-dijo Inuyasha entrando en la habitación de ella-

¡Tonto!-dijo Kagome en tono burlesco-

¿Por qué?-dijo atrayéndola hacia el-no he dicho nada malo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

Gracias-dijo Kagome escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello-

¿Por qué?-dijo Inuyasha inundándose del calido aroma de Kagome-

Por dejar que Sango y su hermano vinieran-dijo Kagome-

Pues, hay alguien muy contento con eso-dijo Inuyasha-

Así, ¿Quién?-dijo Kagome-

Miroku-dijo Inuyasha-pero con ese no se sabe, se enamora cada cinco minutos-

¿Y tu también?-dijo ella-

Pues yo cada cinco minutos me enamoro más de ti-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a sus labios-

Así-dijo Kagome dejándose llevar por el embriagador tono de Inuyasha-

Aja-dijo para al fin unirse a los labios de la mujer que amaba-

* * *

Y cual es tu plan-dijo el hombre fumando un puro mientras bebía un vaso de ambarino licor-

No seas impaciente-dijo Kikyo sirviéndose un vaso del mismo licor-sabes que hay que calcular todo muy bien, para que esa mujerzuela pague por todo-dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

Eso ni lo pienses querida Kikyo-dijo poniéndose de pie-quiero esa mujer para mi-dijo sonriendo-y tu puedes hacer lo quieras con el idiota de Inuyasha-

No se para que la quieres, jamás complacería tus exigencias-dijo Kikyo-no sabe complacer a un hombre-

Eso tu no lo sabes, he estado observándola y esa mujer es muy impulsiva, creo que debe ser mejor que tu, debe ser puro fuego-dijo mirando la chimenea-

Eso nunca, ella no es mejor que yo-chillo Kikyo acercándose a el-

Demuéstramelo-dijo arrojándola al amplio sofá del estudio-

* * *

Lo vamos a extrañar señor Taisho-dijo la anciana Kaede al pie del carruaje-

Papa, quiero que te cuides-dijo Inuyasha-

Ahhh, tu pareces mi padre-dijo Inu Taisho-lamento no estar para la boda-dijo con tristeza-

No se preocupe primero esta su salud-dijo Kagome-

Kagome tiene razón Señor-dijo Shippo-

Nos veremos pequeñín, y espero que para cuando regrese haya mas niños revoloteando por estas tierras-dijo Inu Taisho-

Kagome se sonrojo entendiendo muy bien las palabras del anciano

Papa-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado al igual que Kagome-Sesshomaru estará esperándote para la llegada de tu viaje, sigue las instrucciones de Totosai mientras llegas a Paris-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien hijo cuídate-dijo dándole un abrazo-y cuida a esta hermosa jovencita y este pequeñín-dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Shippo si que le había tomado cariño al pequeño-

* * *

Como esta tu padre-dijo Kagome abrazándose más a Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru envió una carta ya esta mucho mejor-dijo Inuyasha acariciando el rebelde flequillo de Kagome-

Y volverá-dijo Kagome-

Hey si que extrañas al viejo-dijo Inuyasha-

Que, quiero mucho a tu papa-dijo Kagome-

En ese momento se escucharon los cascos de un par de caballos acercándose hasta ellos.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso de pie seguido por Kagome que se aferro fuertemente a Inuyasha sintiendo algo de miedo.

Cerca del lugar se avistaron dos caballos, quienes diablos serian y que hacían por estas tierras, por sus tierras.

Señor no sabe que esto es propiedad privada-dijo Inuyasha dejando a Kagome tras suyo-

Oh, lo lamento-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad pero no demasiada-no lo sabia-dijo bajándose del caballo y acercándose a saludar-mucho gusto me llamo Naraku y soy su vecino-dijo sonriendo de manera escalofriante que hizo a Inuyasha desconfiar de el-

Mucho gusto, Inuyasha Taisho-dijo recibiendo su mano-y que hace en mis tierras-pregunto-

No lo sabia, soy nuevo por estos lugares y trataba de conocer mis tierras-dijo Naraku-¿Y esa hermosa dama quien es?

Kagome se sonrojo por el cumplido del hombre pero había algo en el, sentía que lo conocía.

Es mi prometida-dijo Inuyasha rápidamente-¿Y él?

No el no es mi prometido-dijo tratando de ser gracioso pero aun así nadie rió-el es mi sirviente Hakudoshi-

* * *

Hola-dijo Kagome entrando al despacho de Inuyasha-

¿Qué haces despierta?-dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento-

No puedo dormir-dijo Kagome-

¿Qué tienes estas enferma?-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su frente y sus mejillas-

No, es solo que…no se ese hombre el nuevo vecino no me da un buen presentimiento-dijo Kagome-

Pensé que era el único-dijo Inuyasha-tiene algo muy extraño, no se-dijo el-pero no te preocupes no tendremos que ser sus amigos-dijo Inuyasha riendo-ahora ve a descansar-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso y marchándose-

* * *

Así que ya los viste-dijo Kikyo levantadose de la cama, semidesnuda-

Así es, hoy en la tarde-dijo Naraku bebiendo algo de alcohol-

Y empezaremos con el plan desde ya-dijo Kikyo-

No aun no, esperaremos debo ganarme la confianza de ese hombre Inuyasha y de Kagome-dijo con sus que brillaban malvadamente-y luego podremos comenzar.

* * *

_**Bien, no todo puede ser color de rosa, y aquí no lo…bueno no diré de mas, en fin les tocara esperar hasta el próximo capi para saber de que se trata todo esto; dejen sus comentarios un abrazo…bye…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola, a todos, creo que me tarde un poco pero ya regrese, para actualizar todo y cada uno de mis fics…jajaja…en fin los dejo leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 15: oscuro plan**_

Desde que ese hombre se había mudado a las tierras de al lado, por alguna extraña razón no podía sentirse tranquila, sentía que lo había visto antes que lo conocía, no de una manera estrecha pero si lo había visto solo que no recordaba donde.

En que piensas-dijo Inuyasha que la veía desde hace un rato en la misma página del libro-

Eh, nada me quede pensando en el tema del libro-mintió Kagome-

Así, ya sabes de qué se trata y apenas en la primera página-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Eh, pues…-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Bueno venia a avisarte algo-dijo Inuyasha-estamos invitados a una fiesta.

¿Dónde?-dijo Kagome-

Donde el vecino-dijo Inuyasha-pero si te molesta ir…

No te preocupes-dijo Kagome, no podía mostrar miedo-vamos

Esta bien, te dejo para que sigas con el libro-dijo Inuyasha-

* * *

Señor que piensa hacer-dijo Hakudoshi-

Nada debemos ser muy pacientes, primero tendré que ganarme la confianza de él y de ella, luego Kikyo entrara en el plan, y cuando ella no este con él podremos desaparecerlo del mapa-dijo Naraku-

Y la señora Kikyo-dijo Hakudoshi-eso no…

De eso ella no esta enterada-dijo Naraku-pero quiero todo lo que el tiene, como con mi hermano-

Por eso lo había seguido desde niño ese hombre era frió y calculador, y no le importaba pasar por encima de nadie, así fuera por encima de su familia.

Si así haría las cosas con paciencia, estaba vez no dejaría que las cosas se le fueran de las manos como le sucedió con su hermano claro que no, se quedaría con todo lo de los Taisho y se quedaría con ella, con Kagome.

* * *

La mansión estaba bellamente adornaba, a las afueras varios carruajes esperaban para entrar a la lujosa mansión del nuevo hombre del pueblo, llegaban jóvenes con sus padres esperando salir comprometidas, para no quedarse solteronas, y varias de estas mujeres estaban alli esperando encontrar algún adinerado para por fin casarse. Eso era todo en lo que pensaban las personas que estaban alli, en dinero y en casarse, acaso alguien pensaba en amor. Pero había dos personas que se lo profesaban sin condición alguna.

Estas bien Kagome-dijo Inuyasha al lado de ella que apretaba inconcientemente el faldón de su vestido y el fuerte sube y baja de su pecho le delataban a el que estaba nerviosa o ¿asustada?-princesa que te pasa-dijo llamando su atención-

Nada, nada-dijo Kagome tratando de calmarse-

Sino te encuentras bien podemos irnos-dijo Inuyasha-

No, no es nada-dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa-

Joven Inuyasha llegamos-dijo el cochero-

Gracias-dijo bajando seguido de Kagome que se aferro de el-

Oh señor Inuyasha me honra con su presencia-dijo Naraku acercándose hasta ellos-

Sintió a Kagome aferrarse a el-muchas gracias por la invitación-era claro Kagome le temía a el-

Espero se diviertan, los dejo esto de ser anfitrión es difícil-dijo dejándolos solos-

Inuyasha no le dijo nada a Kagome pero la aferro a el tratando de devolverle la calma.

Estaba sentada mientras Inuyasha hablaba con unos hombres no muy lejos de ahí, se sentía un poco mas tranquila sabia que con Inuyasha nada le sucedería, lo observaba sabia desenvolverse muy bien, tal vez hablaban de negocios, veía una que otra mujer lanzarle miradas insinuantes, y mirarlo de manera lujuriosa, pero el simplemente las ignoraba. Se sentía afortunada de tener a Inuyasha con ella, su boda estaba aplazada por decisión de ella pues quería que el señor Inu Taisho estuviera presente.

¿Y que hace tan bella señorita sola?-dijo Naraku tras ella-

Kagome se puso de pie sobresaltada, y asustada ni podía negárselo le temía a ese hombre-eh, no Inuyasha ya viene-dijo rogando para que así fuera pero miro y noto que esta vez Inuyasha ni había mirado-

Que le sucede esta nerviosa-dijo Naraku dando un paso hacia ella-quiere un trago-

No gracias no estoy bebiendo esta noche-dijo Kagome dándose algo de valor no podía mostrar que sentía algo de miedo-

El hombre dio dos pasos hacia ella, y Kagome por instinto se alejo de el chocando con Inuyasha que se acercaba sin ser notado por ninguno de los dos

¿Pasa algo?-dijo Inuyasha tras Kagome que dio un suspiro de alivio-

No nada, señor Taisho solo le ofrecía algo de beber a su prometida-dijo Naraku-bueno yo los dejo

Estas bien-dijo Inuyasha, mirando a kagome que estaba pálida-

Podemos irnos-dijo Kagome mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos-

Claro princesa-dijo saliendo con ella del lugar para llamar su cochero y marcharse-

Estaba claro Kagome le temía a ese hombre Naraku, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso lo conocía.

Se había quedado dormida en su brazos, así que la tomo de manera nupcial y la llevo a su habitación para depositarla en la cama, se recostó un momento al lado de ella mientras acariciaba su flequillo y la contemplaba bajo los tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban por entre las cortinas, si que era hermosa pero no solo eso, era noble, tierna, inocente, impetuosa y rebelde eso le encantaba en ella. Sus cabellos negros y rebeldes, su nívea piel sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rojos y carnosos si que lo había cautivado.

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol la despertaron, se sintió en paz y descansada no recordaba haber subido hasta su habitación, tal vez Inuyasha la llevo hasta alli, tenia el mismo vestido que había usado en la noche, si entonces Inuyasha la subió hasta su habitación. Trato de girarse un poco pero, una mano en su cintura la alerto, giro su cabeza y lo vio alli dormido su corazón se lleno de una calidez habían dormido juntos y se sentía demasiado bien estar entre sus brazos.

Se giro quedando frente a el que continuo dormido con sus finos dedos delineo su rostro, le parecía un sueño estaba con el después de tanto enredo al fin estaban juntos y se casarían, el hombre mas asediado era suyo, rió ante el pensamiento no tan absurdo pues ayer vio el desfile de mujeres que se atrevieron a pedirle que bailara con ellas para ver como se iban cabizbajas, le daba lastima de ellas pero Inuyasha era suyo.

En que piensas-dijo Inuyasha-

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando despertó-en ti-dijo Kagome-

Debo sentirme afortunado-dijo Inuyasha-¿ya estas mejor?-

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Kagome-

Anoche estabas muy nerviosa-dijo Inuyasha-me dirás que pasa-le pregunto-

No se…es que ese hombre me causa-decía Kagome acercándose un poco hacia el-una mala sensación, me da miedo, no se

No te preocupes, yo jamás permitiría que te pasara nada-dijo Inuyasha abrazándola-

Lo se-dijo dejándose abrazar-

* * *

Y como va todo-dijo Kikyo-

Debes ser paciente-dijo Naraku-lo de anoche apenas fue el primer paso

Paciencia, es lo único que puedes decir, debemos apresurarnos, tu lo sabes ellos se casaran y si lo hacen se ira todo al demonio-dijo Kikyo, exasperada-

No me molestes Kikyo, no querrás tenerme de enemigo, te convengo más como amante-dijo Naraku-y no te preocupes ese par no se casaran, además creo que me tardare ganándome la confianza de ellos así que es hora de que entres tu-dijo-¿pudiste conseguir la persona?

Si, se llama Bankotsu-dijo Kikyo mas calmada-

* * *

Kagome no crees que ustedes deberían casarse ya-dijo Sango-

Por que lo dices-pregunto Kagome-

No se el lo desea pero tu insistes en esperar-dijo Sango-

Es que quiero que el Señor Taisho este aquí-dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza-

Es eso o hay algo mas-dijo Sango-

Pues…Sango tu sabes que yo no…pero me da algo de miedo enfrentarme a esa noche-dijo Kagome-

Pero Inuyasha te ama-dijo Sango-y tu a el, no te preocupes el te entenderá-dijo Sango-

* * *

_**Ok, les diré algo los capítulos siguientes es posible que contengan mucho drama…o algo así, ya veré…mis mejores deseos para todos en esta Navidad…un abrazo…bye…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola, a todos, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que les guste…(me enrede…jajaja XD), ahora si ahí tienen la continuación **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 16: ¿perderte?**_

En que piensas-dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a Inuyasha que estaba en la terraza-

En ti-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Y sobre que-dijo Kagome-

Nuestra boda-dijo Inuyasha-

Así-dijo Kagome-

Si, es que no crees que esperar a mi padre tardara demasiado-dijo Inuyasha-

Creo que si-dijo Kagome-

A ti no te gustaría que adelantáramos la boda, además mi padre dijo que no había problemas si nos casábamos antes-dijo Inuyasha-

Tienes razón-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

Entonces…-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Si-dijo Kagome respondiendo a la gran sonrisa de Inuyasha, que inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y la beso apasionadamente-

* * *

Llegaremos el sábado-dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha que no la quería dejar ir-tan solo 2 días-dijo-

Demasiado para mi-dijo Inuyasha-deja que Sango vaya con otra persona y te quedas conmigo-

No, también quiero comprar las cosas de nuestra boda-dijo Kagome-

Ya déjala ir "Romeo"-dijo Miroku- y ven a continuar con el trabajo, Señorita Sango, Kagome yo me encargo de el, que les vaya bien en el viaje-

* * *

Esos dos días se le fueron en años, pero hoy en la noche Kagome estaría de vuelta, y tan solo faltarían unos arreglos y su boda se llevaría a cabo, esa era la causa del viaje a la capital el que Kagome consiguiera varias cosas que en pueblo no se encontraban y que ella y el querían en la ceremonia. Se sentía completo y sabia que nada derrumbaría la felicidad que lo embargaba en estos momentos.

¡Kagome!-grito Shippo poniéndose de pie al ver el carruaje llegar-

Hola Shippo-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-te extrañe-

Para mi no hay beso-dijo Inuyasha-

Hola-dijo sonriendo-

Como te fue-dijo Inuyasha-

Genial-dijo Sango entrando seguida de algunos hombres que ayudaban a cargar las cajas-

Bueno entonces mañana iremos donde el párroco-dijo dándole un beso a Kagome-

* * *

Entonces mañana en la mañana será-dijo Kikyo-

Exactamente-dijo Naraku-en la mañana

* * *

Había dormido demasiado bien a pesar que no se había quitado su vestido, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios se giro extrañándose de que no la tuviera aferrada desde la cintura, se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de el hablando de sus planes después de la boda, donde irían de luna de miel y cuantos bebes tendrían.

Se levanto y no vio en la habitación se desperezo y en ese momento escucho la algarabía que había abajo que pasaba.

¿¡Inuyasha que pasa!?-dijo Kagome al pie de las escalas-

Kagome ve arriba-dijo Inuyasha-

Usted sabe que ella viene conmigo-dijo el hombre de ojos azules-

¿Inuyasha, que pasa?-dijo Kagome asustada-

Kagome ve arriba y no salgas-le grito Inuyasha desesperado-

Señor, ella viene con nosotros es orden federal-dijo el comandante de los hombres que venían con el ojiazul-

No se la llevaran-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras-

Señora su esposo la espera-dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-

Mi… ¿Qué?-dijo Kagome sin poder creer-

Su esposo no esta muerto él esta vivo y ordena que la llevemos con él-dijo el hombre-

No…Inuyasha-dijo Kagome asustada, mientras el pequeño Shippo y se aferraba a ella-

No se la llevaran-dijo Inuyasha-primero muerto

* * *

En estos momentos deben estar trayéndome a mi esposa-dijo bebiendo una copa de licor-

Jajajaja-rió Kikyo escandalosamente-¿Tú esposa desde cuando?

Bueno lo será, querida Kikyo, lo será-dijo Naraku-

* * *

Mire señor Taisho déjela que venga ella debe estar con su esposo-dijo el hombre de mirada fría-

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Kagome-

Me llamo Bankotsu señora soy el sirviente de su esposo-dijo el hombre-y tengo ordenes de llevarla conmigo donde su esposo el señor Onigumo-dijo-

El esta muerto esto no puede ser-dijo Kagome para si misma aterrada de volver con el, solo había estado dos días cerca de el pero fue suficiente para no querer verlo nunca-

Traingala-dijo Bankotsu a los soldados que lo acompañaban-

Inuyasha se precipito a ir al lado de Kagome no permitiría que se la llevaran de su lado, primero tendrían que matarlo. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas…

Soltó un grito en cuanto lo vio en el suelo de rodillas, todo para ella paso demasiado rápido se vio sujetada por dos hombres que fueron golpeados por Shippo que intento defenderla pero que cayo al suelo, Inuyasha nuevamente se puso de pie intentando golpear a sus agresores pero ella fue sacada a rastras de la mansión mientras veía como Inuyasha caía al suelo luego de que sonora un impacto de bala.

¡Inuyasha!-grito Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era subida al caballo por el hombre llamada Bankotsu-¡Inuyasha!...

* * *

Despertó se sentía mareado y no podía enfocar muy bien su vista en ningún, en ese momento recordó el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Kagome y rápidamente se puso de pie.

Joven Inuyasha no se ponga de pie-dijo la anciana Kaede obligándolo a acostarse-

Kagome, ¿Dónde esta?-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza-

Alzo su mirada y vio el rostro de todos en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era una realidad todo lo que pensó que había soñado.

Inuyasha hace algunos minutos que llegue y me entere-dijo Miroku-

Demonios-dijo Inuyasha con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que estaban por salir-tengo que encontrarla-dijo poniéndose de pie lo cual lo hizo tambalearse-

No puedes, no ahora-dijo Miroku-descansa yo iré a la alcaldía-dijo Miroku marchándose-

Salgamos-dijo Kaede-

Tuvo ganas de arrojar todo al suelo, como diablos permitió que la sacaran de la casa, se sentía la basura mas grande del mundo no pudo protegerla y el que se lo había prometido, se sentía vació sin ella a su lado ella era su mundo y ahora todo para el se había desmoronado lo que vio hace unos días como su vida perfecta se había ido por un caño.

Kagome…-dijo con el ceño fruncido sus ojos parecían el mismo infierno, juraba que la encontraría iría donde el mismo diablo para encontrarla, no la perdería jamás.

* * *

Cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza y sentía sus ojos irritados, trato de enfocar sus ojos en algún punto, pero todo le daba vueltas cerro sus ojos donde diablos estaba recordó el disparo y ver a Inuyasha caer de rodillas luego un golpe y no recordaba nada mas, en ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y abrió sus ojos asustada.

Ya despertaste-dijo la ronca voz de un hombre que se le hizo muy conocida pero debido al mareo no pudo diferenciar-

Onigumo-dijo Kagome sin aun verle el rostro-

Frunció el ceño en cuanto oyó ese nombre-no, pero casi-dijo dejándose al fin ver por ella-

Usted…-dijo Kagome asustada, se aferro a ella misma clamando por que alguien la ayudara-¿Qué quiere?-dijo tratando de mostrar algo de valentía-

* * *

Entonces ese hombre si esta muerto-dijo Miroku-

Si joven, el fue condenado a muerte estuve por esos días en ese lugar, es mas yo fui parte del jurado en esa época y estuve el día de la ejecución,-dijo el anciano-

Entonces no hay manera de que el este vivo-dijo Miroku-

No-dijo el anciano marchándose-

En ese momento la puerta de la alcaldía se abrió-¡Inuyasha!-dijo Miroku sorprendido de ver a su amigo ya de pie-¿Qué haces aquí? aun no te recuperas del impacto de bala-dijo en susurro solo para ambos-

Solo me rozo -dijo Inuyasha, aunque había sido por uno de los costados la sangre había sido demasiada, además los golpes propinados por todos esos soldados fue lo que lo dejaron inconciente-¿Qué averiguaste?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Pues, nada…-dijo Miroku- y todo-

No entiendo Miroku no estoy para estos juegos-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues según me dijo Sango él que mando a buscar a Kagome fue su esposo pero ese hombre Onigumo si esta muerto-dijo Miroku-

Entonces fue solo un invento-dijo Inuyasha-

Así es-dijo Miroku-eso quiere decir que no tenemos pistas-dijo-ya que estamos aquí pongamos el denuncio

Claro que no, yo mismo la encontrare-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del lugar-

Pero no sabemos nada-dijo Miroku tras el-dejemos esto en manos de las autoridades-

Kagome fue secuestrada-dijo Inuyasha encarándolo-y crees que voy esperar a que encuentren al culpable, ya tuve la experiencia con mi madre y no dejare que se repita-dijo Inuyasha-con o sin tu ayuda Miroku yo la encontrare por mis propios medios-

Te entiendo-dijo Miroku. El conocía la historia de su amigo como su madre fue asesinada y como nunca se encontró al culpable-entonces vamos a buscarla-

* * *

Estaba mas asustada que nunca, que le haría ese hombre para que diablos la quería, y si trabajaba para su esposo, no nada de eso el estaba muerto y ese matrimonio estaba anulado.

Oh, Inuyasha-dijo sollozando cuanto extrañaba el sentirse protegida en sus brazos-

* * *

Entonces ya esta aquí-dijo Kikyo-

Si-dijo tranquilo-

Quiero verla-demando Kikyo-

No aun no la dejaremos unos días sola-dijo Naraku-pobre Inuyasha debe estar desesperado, tan cerca de Kagome y a la vez tan lejos-dijo riendo-

* * *

_**No digan que no les advertí porque si lo hice, como dije ahí tienen el nudo de esta historia y solo es el principio (creo), ahora bien espero les haya gustado…tratare de no demorarme…un abrazo…bye**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola…hola espero estén genial, por este fic también me pase a actualizar, ah estoy muy contenta de que lean y lean mis fics…y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto ahí les dejo para que disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 17: buscándote**_

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estas Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha enfadado, habían pasado varios días y Kagome no daba ni pistas-

Mira, solo tenemos una pista, ese hombre Bankotsu, ya tenemos varias personas tratando de dar con su paradero, y también estamos buscando el comandante de ese grupo del ejercito-dijo Miroku-

Argg ¿Y tu crees que ellos hablaran?-dijo Inuyasha-jamás lo harán y menos si les dieron un buen dinero como lo pienso-dijo-

Exacto, se venden por dinero entonces solo hay que darles lo que pidan-dijo Miroku-

-Era cierto lo que decía su amigo, si que era ingenioso-entonces solo queda encontrarlos-dijo Inuyasha, el solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde-

* * *

¿Aún estas llorando?-dijo la voz de aquel hombre que tanto repudiaba-

Si me va a matar por que no lo hace de una vez-dijo Kagome enfrentándolo-

Y por que piensas que haría eso-dijo acercándose a ella-

No se acerque-dijo Kagome yendo hacia atrás-

Tan impetuosa y rebelde-dijo Naraku-debes ser puro fuego-dijo acercándose a ella y arrinconándola contra la pared-

¡Déjeme!-grito Kagome-

Puro fuego-susurro pasando su lengua por el cuello al descubierto de Kagome-

Déjeme-le grito Kagome dándole un golpe en el rostro-

No te atrevas-dijo dándole un golpe que al instante se volvió en un tono violáceo en su rostro-esta vez te salvaste-dijo marchándose y dejándola sola-

Se toco su mejilla le ardía por el golpe no quería imaginarse como estaría, pero mas que el golpe le dolía el alma, pero no dejaría que ese hombre la tocara primero muerta.

* * *

Kagome…-se levanto de golpe su corazón latía rápidamente, cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, salio a la terraza y miro hacia el cielo en su vista se topo con los picos de la mansión de enfrente, la de Naraku, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de Kagome, cuanto miedo le tenia a ese hombre-¿Dónde estas princesa?-dijo cerrando sus ojos-

* * *

Pero, como pudo suceder hijo-dijo Inu Taisho que después de haberse enterado, había regresado-

¿Cómo?…ni yo lo se papá-dijo Inuyasha-

Y no has encontrado nada-dijo Sesshomaru que había venido con su padre-

No-dijo Inuyasha, habían pasado cerca de tres meses y no tenia ni idea de donde estaba Kagome-

Debía aceptarlo nunca vio a su hermano de esa manera, se notaba que no había dormido hace muchos días, lucia demacrado y su mirada estaba fría y opaca nunca vio a su hermano así ni el día de la muerte de su madre.

* * *

¿De nuevo ustedes dos por aquí?-dijo un anciano de manera amable-

Eh, si es que nos llamaron-dijo Miroku-

Ah, son ustedes los que buscan al comandante-dijo el anciano-

Si somos nosotros-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien yo soy el encargado síganme-dijo el anciano-Mi nombre es Myoga

Y bien, que sabe anciano-dijo Inuyasha exasperado-

Bueno ese comandante junto con todo su ejercito se retiro hace como tres meses y medio, de manera inexplicable-dijo el anciano-

Entonces alguien si los contrato-dijo Miroku-

¿Por qué los buscan?-dijo el anciano Myoga-

Miroku vamónos-dijo Inuyasha-

Hace unos meses tu viniste a preguntar por Onigumo-dijo el anciano-el tenia un hermano saben-en cuanto dijo esto Inuyasha se detuvo, como si una fuerza superior lo hubiera hecho detenerse-

¿Como es eso?-dijo Inuyasha-

Si un hermano, eran como rivales hasta se dijo que muchas veces intento asesinarlo, ya que el quería todo lo que su hermano obtenía; es mas el mismo fue el que denuncio a Onigumo por las practicas de herejía y alquimia-dijo el anciano-también oí que Onigumo se caso con una joven muy hermosa y esa fue la razón por la que lo denuncio quería a la chica pero ella se fue y desapareció-dijo Myoga-

Es Kagome-dijo Inuyasha para si mismo-¿Cómo se llama el hermano?-dijo-¿Cómo se llama?-le grito-

Creo que se llama…se llama…Naraku-dijo el anciano-

Inuyasha se paralizo al igual que Miroku, entonces Kagome estaba..., con el ese maldito era el que la tenia, empuño su mano lo mataría con sus propias manos lo mandaría al infierno con el hermano.

* * *

Hola pequeña-dijo Naraku entrando en la habitación-

Kagome inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acurruco mas contra ella misma, estaba dispuesta a defenderse ese infeliz jamás la tocaría.

De nuevo lamento el golpe pero no debiste golpearme tu a mi nuevamente-dijo Naraku acercándose hasta donde ella-no deberías ser tan obstinada-dijo tomándola del brazo al ver que quería huir-sabes mi hermano no te supo aprovechar pero yo, jamás te dejare descansar preciosa-dijo lanzándola a la cama de manera brusco lo que hizo que ella lo mirara asustada, trato de huir pero el se posiciono sobre ella de manera ruda comenzando a besarla, grito y pataleo rogando por que alguien la salvara, pero solo un nombre reposaba en su cabeza…Inuyasha…

Bruscamente rasgo la parte de arriba de su vestido, posando sus bruscos labios sobre los hombros al descubierto, por mas que quiso alejarlo de su cuerpo no pudo se sentía sucia por el hecho de no poder hacer nada ese hombre le recordaba la noche de bodas con el que fue su esposo, acaso había nacido para sufrir; las lagrimas salieron abundantes de sus ojos pero por mas que lloro este ni se movió al parecer estaba decidido a lograr su cometido.

¿Qué acaso al fin lo conseguiría?, ¿después de haber recibido golpes todas las noches por defenderse?, sintió cuando desanudaba el corsé de su vestido de repente quedo en shock como si todo para ella muriera…

Naraku...-lo llamo Kikyo entrando en la habitación, Kagome no se sorprendió ya la había visto días atrás-

¿Qué quieres?-dijo dejando a Kagome-

Es bankotsu nos va a denunciar-dijo Kikyo-

¿Pero como paso?-dijo ya en su estudio-

Es por que no le diste todo el dinero que pedía-dijo Kikyo-

Ese mal nacido-dijo-

* * *

Salio como el mismo diablo de la oficina del anciano acabaría con ese maldito, en cuanto salio del despacho lo vio a aquel hombre que había se había llevado a Kagome

¡Tu!, ¡eres tu!-dijo Inuyasha acercándose hasta el-

A pesar que nunca sentía miedo la mirada que ese hombre le dio le congelo todos los huesos dejándolo paralizado, sus ojos parecían hechos de fuego.

¿Dónde esta?-le dijo Inuyasha tomándolo del cuello-¡¡Dímelo!!-demando-

Esta en la casa de Naraku-dijo Bankotsu helado ante la mirada de ese hombre-

Salio como un verdadero diablo del lugar Miroku sabia que su amigo en estos momentos podía matar y comer del muerto así que sin más pidió ayuda al anciano Myoga que sin dudarlo llevo una grupo de soldados consigo.

* * *

¿Y ahora que diablos haremos?-dijo Naraku para si mismo-¡Kikyo!-la llamo-¡Kikyo!, ¿Dónde diablos estas?-dijo Naraku-tu, has visto a Kikyo-dijo a una de sus criadas-

Señor ella salio-dijo la mujer-

Esa maldita desgraciada-dijo Naraku-

Abre la maldita puerta-grito alguien desde afuera-ábrela desgraciado-grito mas fuerte-

Subió las escaleras, no lo atraparían. Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kagome y la levanto bruscamente a lo cual ella ni se quejo pues aun estaba en estado de shock.

Al sentir la luz en sus retinas se cubrió con sus manos y sintió el frió metal de un arma sobre su sien cosa que no la hizo reaccionar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha convertido en el mismo demonio y tras el su fiel amigo Miroku junto con la tropa que había traído el anciano Myoga.

Señor entregue a la joven-dijo el que al parecer dirigía la tropa-

Jajaja-rió de manera escalofriante-creen que será así sin más-dijo Naraku-ni lo piensen

* * *

_**Sí, lo se, odian a Naraku, ¿Quién no?, pero prometo que tal vez paguen…espero les haya gustado…un abrazo para todos…bye**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola, de nuevo espero se encuentres genial. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, son los mejores…bien ahora sin mas preámbulos les dejo la continuación de este fic.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 18: Recuperándote**_

La vio alli y noto los moretones que tenía en su rostro, su mirada fría y pérdida en quien sabe donde y su vestido rasgado ni quería imaginarse que le había hecho pero juraba que si lo había hecho no le importaba pagar pena de muerte pero lo mataría con sus propias manos.

- Kagome - La llamo con un tono triste y melancólico.

En ese momento sintió el tono de voz que le dio un toque de calidez a su corazón alzo su rostro y lo vio alli, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir – Inuyasha – Musitó - ¡Inuyasha!

- Déjala, que diablos quieres- Exigió.

- Que quiero, la quiero a ella - Dijo Naraku - Durante años viví a la sombra de mi hermano, el tenia las mejores tierras, las mejores mujeres cuando conocí al padre de Kagome, pague por ella, pero luego mi hermano le dio una mayor suma y una gran oferta de trabajo y el muy cretino se la dejo, así de fácil, por eso, por eso yo lo denuncie pensando que me quedaría con Kagome, pero ella se fue así sin mas, y ni siquiera me reconoció cuando nos encontramos después de estos años, y sabes que hermosa – Habló a Kagome - Tus padres no murieron en un accidente o un asalto como todo el mundo especuló, yo los maté, vi su muerte ante mis ojos, ellos no debieron entrometerse tu eres mía – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Kagome.

- No te atrevas a tocarla – Gruñó, se lanzó sobre él, no dejaría que la tocara, primero muerto - ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! – Lo agarró de las solapas de su traje y lo estrelló contra el suelo donde lo golpeó sin piedad alguna.

- Jajaja, golpéame lo que quieras yo ya me divertí con ella antes que tu sabes

- Eres un…

- Inuyasha basta – Miroku y un par de soldado trataron de detenerlo.

Se necesitaron más de un par de soldados para mover a Inuyasha y detenerlo de golpear a Naraku, una vez que lo lograron se lo llevaron.

Sus ojos dorados se movieron con ansiedad a Kagome, finalmente la vio al lado del anciano que inspeccionaba sus heridas.

- Kagome - Fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella - Lo siento, lo siento – Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, solo él sabia cuanto habia sufrido, cada una de las noches en que estuvo sin ella, lágrimas que soportó con valor y que ahora derramaba por amor - No debí dejarte, no debí…

- Inuyasha - Lo llamó

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?- Su mirada se enfocó en la de ella.

Las manos de ella solo lo rodearon desde la cintura, y su rostro se escondió en pecho de él, la sintió aferrarse a su cuerpo pidiendo protección y calor, si pensarlo la aferro al el fundiéndose con ella en tan solo un abrazo.

- No me vuelvas a dejar- Sollozó débilmente.

- Jamás Kagome- Le juró - Jamás…

La miró a los ojos y con sus labios secó sus lagrimas tratando de borrar y aliviar los golpes de aquel odioso ser, bebió sus lagrimas tratando de consolar su corazón y lo mas profundo de su alma, y sin mas unió sus labios a ella sintiendo la calidez que brotaba de su alma, quiso transmitirle aquel calor, aliviar su alma por medio de un beso.

Kagome tan solo se aferró a su cuerpo, cuan bien se sentía en sus brazos, era una sensación de protección y paz, se asió a su cuello, cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto había llorado en las noches por ver sus ojos dorados que llenaban de calidez su cuerpo y corazón.

- Vamos a casa princesa

* * *

No había hablado mucho solo estuvo con Shippo que había llorado amargamente por su ausencia al igual que su amiga Sango y el pequeño Kohaku, había visto al Señor Taisho y al que era el hermano de Inuyasha, sus amigas Zhara y Tamari y la anciana Kaede que igual habían llorado.

Había sido atendida por un doctor, que le dio unos cuantos calmantes para el dolor de las magulladuras que tenia en su cuerpo y por supuesto Inuyasha no se había separado ni un momento de su lado.

- Te sientes mejor- Susurró Inuyasha.

- Sí, el baño me sirvió mucho - Asintió Kagome mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Inuyasha la arropaba en la cama.

- Lo siento – Volvió a decirle, acarició sus cabellos mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella.

- Debí cuidarte, protegerte – Mientras hablaba su color de ojos se opacó.

- No fue tu culpa

- Fui un idiota te tenia tan cerca y no…- No sabia que pensar cuando no la tenia a su lado sintió un gran vació.

- Shhhh, no digas nada…solo quiero olvidarme de todo

- Tienes razón- Se acercó a sus labios, la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, de una manera apasionada, sin notarlo se posó sobre ella sin romper el roce de sus labios, bajó lentamente por su cuello, hasta…

- Inuyasha- Lo llamó Kagome

- ¿Te lastime?

- No es que estoy cansada

- Kagome ¿Qué paso en ese lugar? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Ese hombre te tocó? – Su ceño se frunció y sus manos se cerraron en puño hasta el punto que sus nudillos se blanquearon; no quería pensar en eso, pero la duda e ira contra ese hombre estaban latentes - ¿Te violó…?

- No claro que no- Se apresuro a contestar Kagome - Pero si lo intento - Su mirada se desvió de la de Inuyasha; habían sido noches de tortura, todas y cada una de ellas, no dormía, ese hombre iba todas las noches a su habitación, hubo ocasiones en las que llegaba incluso a tocarla levemente, en lugares que de solo recordar le daban nauseas, había sido un infierno, literalmente, pero por suerte supo defenderse.

- Yo te juro que lo mato – Se levanto de la cama y caminó por la habitación buscando calma.

- Inuyasha…por favor ya no más, quiero olvidarme de todo y que sigamos en nuestras vidas, por favor…

- Esta bien – Accedió dedicándole una sonrisa - Entonces el matrimonio sigue en pie

- Pues…por mí no hay problema – Susurró con las mejillas arreboladas.

Inuyasha rió al ver ese tinte hermoso que siempre estaba en ella - Que linda eres

- De nuevo con eso – Suspiró.

- Hey, por que no me crees – Se inclinó hacia ella levantándole el rostro para admirarla - Que acaso no te has visto a un espejo; eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, tus ojos – Sus dedos recorrieron con tenues caricias su rostro - Tus cabellos, tan rebeldes e impredecibles como tu – Rió - Tus mejillas siempre sonrosadas; tus labios, tan rojos como una manzana y tan dulces como el chocolate – Dejó caer un beso en ellos.

La depósito suavemente en la cama quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, cuanto deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y brindarle protección.

- Inuyasha…- Lo interrumpió de nuevo - Lo lamento es que quiero descansar

* * *

Bueno le daría tiempo, no quería ni imaginarse todo lo que había intentado hacerle ese hombre, el solo recordar la imagen del día que la encontró lo hacia hervir de la rabia, quiso sacarle el corazón a ese mal nacido, con sus propias manos y darlo a los perros.

Sabia que su Kagome tenia miedo de enfrentarse a una relación en otro nivel y ahora aun mas, pero le daría tiempo dejaría que ella misma tomara las riendas sabia que esto podía ser traumático para una mujer y mas para su inocente Kagome entonces tan solo dejaría que ella actuara a voluntad.

- No te preocupes mi Kagome te esperare…

* * *

Naraku, bueno… no pudo hacer las cosas bien, si que fue un idiota, tener a Kagome en la casa de al frente era claro que se darían cuenta, por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad huyó no dejaría que la atraparan tan fácil, ella sabia muy bien como jugar sus cartas y Naraku tan solo fue un naipe; ella lo sabia muy bien, sus ganas de poder lo llevarían a donde estaba ahora en un calabozo. Ella sabia esperar y por el momento desaparecería del lugar dejaría que esa niñita tomara un descanso y pensara que todo salía bien luego ella volvería y esta vez ni ella ni Inuyasha se escaparían.

* * *

Había sido condenado a muerte por el asesinato de los padres de Kagome, y por el secuestro de ella, claro gracias a la intervención de el anciano Myoga, uno de los jueces mas importantes, ya hacia tres días desde que había sido ejecutado en la horca, ni Inuyasha y Kagome asistieron, ella no quería verlo y el solo quería estar con ella, Sesshomaru había regresado a Paris con su padre prometiendo regresar después de que la salud de su padre mejorara. De Kikyo no había ni rastro y Bankotsu, Inuyasha no dio reporte de él además a el solo se le había pagado para actuar no tenia nada que ver en el asunto es mas hasta denuncio al mismo Naraku.

Bien al parecer ahora la vida les sonreiría.

* * *

- ¿Y como vas con Kagome? –Preguntó su amigo.

- No se creo que aun tiene grabado el recuerdo de ese hombre en su mente; hasta creo que me tiene miedo –Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Y la boda?, ¿Para cuando será?

- Pues tal vez para dentro de unas semanas – Informó.

- ¿Y que harás en la noche de boda? – Comentó riendo.

- Que crees, que solo es eso un matrimonio – Habló uniéndose en la risas de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? Me dices que no…

- Mira no hablare de eso contigo, tu estas ya bien grandecito; además si se ama a una persona se sabe esperar – Afirmó Inuyasha.

* * *

Era obvio que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta que lo rechazaba, pero es que cada vez que estaba con él, a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de todas esas noches en vela que paso y en que ese hombre entró tratando de abusar de ella. Trataba de olvidarse de eso pero aun lo tenia muy clavado en su retina, es mas hasta tenia miedo de esa noche de bodas, ¿Qué pasaría? No podía rechazarlo ya había pasado repetidamente, en las noches cuando el se quedaba a velar por su sueño y las cosas entre ellos llegaban a un punto del que ella no podía continuar.

- ¿Qué hago Inuyasha? – Musitó para ella misma.

En ese momento llego a su mente el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron, el beso que se dieron y como ella se detuvo cuando ambos estaban en la cama; Él la supo esperar y aun ahora sabia esperarla

* * *

_**Bien, ahora para rematar Kagome le tiene miedo a Inuyasha, bueno no a él sino a…ustedes entienden. Déjenme sus comentarios, un abrazo, bye…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola, espero estén geniales y radiantes. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. No me extenderé mucho así que solo disfruten la continuación de esta historia.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 19: El miedo y el deseo**_

Al fin había llegado el día, ahí estaba él de pie dentro de la capilla, en la cual una intima ceremonia se celebraba, unos cuantos invitados, solo los amigos mas cercanos a la familia presenciaban la ceremonia, estaba nervioso miró hacia al lado y alli vio a su amigo de pie con un traje negro idéntico a el solo que sin la pequeña florecilla que estaba en el suyo. En ese momento se oyó la marcha nupcial observó hacia atrás y la vio entrar con el hermoso vestido blanco, estaba nerviosa, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y presionaba demasiado el yugo, rió ante la hermosa visión.

Su vestido era sencillo, con un escote prominente pero no demasiado revelador que moldeaba su figura y luego caía de manera agraciada, tenia el cabello suelto y con unos cuantos bucles recogidos y llevaba una hermosa coronilla de florecillas blancas, lucia como su princesa.

Después de la amena ceremonia llegaron a la mansión para la privada recepción, el salón de la mansión estaba perfectamente iluminado y adornado, varios sirvientes vestidos de impecable blanco repartían entre los invitados bebidas y algunos bocadillos, y una modesta orquesta daban parte a una suave melodía para amenizar la ceremonia.

- ¿Y como esta la mujer mas linda del mundo? – La siguió cuando la habia visto salir del salón hacia la terraza.

- Bien – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el la abrazaba posando sus manos en su vientre.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En nosotros

- A sí…- Sonrió y posó leves besos en el níveo cuello de ella.

- Sí, en como nos conocimos – Continuó Kagome.

- Si, lo recuerdo te vi y no pude dejar de pensar en ti

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió.

- Aja -

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti princesita y yo a ti

* * *

- ¿Qué haces bájame? - Dijo Kagome aferrandose al cuello de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?, se supone que se debe hacer así – Caminó escaleras arriba con ella entre sus brazos.

- Te vas a caer – Le advirtió.

- No es cierto ni siquiera tome un trago, pero tú si me ganaste

- Oye, yo solo bebí dos tragos – Se sonrojó, era verdad pero se le habían subido rápido a la cabeza.

Continuó las escaleras con Kagome en brazos hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió torpemente la puerta, el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado; arreglos florales en tonos rojizos reposaban sobre hermosos jarrones, la chimenea estaba encendida, dándole calidez al lugar; sábanas blancas con algunas de tintes rojos cubrían la cama, proporcionando y mayor toque romántico, el lugar era perfecto para su primera noche como esposos.

Cerró la puerta tras él con ayuda de su pie, mientras se saciaba de sus labios sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, lentamente la deposito en la cama posicionándose sobre ella sin perder contacto con sus labios.

Se abrazó a su cuello recibiendo sus besos expertos como la primera vez, lo sintió desviarse a sus mejillas y susurrar algo en su oído que al menos para ella fue ininteligible, siguió con un camino de besos por su cuello, sintió como la inclinaba hacia él para poder desatar la parte de atrás de su vestido. Sus dedos a través de su vestido la quemaban de una manera embriagadora sentía su aliento calido en su cuello que parecía sedarla, hipnotizarla.

Estaba concentrado en su tarea tan solo quería que este momento que tantas noches atrás se vio interrumpido por fin ahora culminara, por que el la amaba en cuerpo y alma, porque no solo la amaba locamente sino que la deseaba de la misma manera.

- Inu…yasha – Jadeó

- No te preo…cupes… princesa todo estará bien – Le prometió.

Ya sus labios le hormigueaban de tanto roce, pero aun así no se separaría de ella, sentía como ella recorría de manera tímida su espalda, reía ante su hermosa inocencia pero así la amaba. Subió sus manos por sus muslos por sobre la prenda interior la sintió estremecerse y tensarse rápidamente, en ese instante sus delicadas manos dejaron de acariciar su espalda y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y tenso.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Inuyasha con la respiración forzosa.

Kagome desvió sus ojos de los de el, no podía decirle que tenia miedo que no quería que sucediera ahora, pues aun tenia las oscuras noches en la que ese hombre Naraku intento abusar de ella

- Vamos dime – Pidió obligándola a mirarlo.

- Es que…tengo miedo - Musitó Kagome.

- No debes tenerlo

- Pero es que…

- Yo te amo y jamás te lastimaría; no debes temer

- Lo lamento… - Ella lo sabia pero aun así no podía, de inmediato se levantó -Es que no… - Cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

- Ya no llores princesa – Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó - No te obligare a nada, yo…te esperare

Dio un fuerte suspiro se imagino de mil formas su noche de bodas menos de esta, pero tendría que saber esperar hace poco que había recuperado a Kagome, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría sufrido, no podía obligarla a tener una relación de ese tipo, él no era así.

Hacia una hora se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, ella semidesnuda entre sus brazos, a ese paso debería tomar un baño con agua helada; suspiró, como odió en ese momento al desgraciado de Naraku, si el no hubiera aparecido quien sabe como estarían las cosas entre los dos, rió ante el pensamiento, el juntarse con Miroku traía sus consecuencias.

* * *

Se levanto sintiéndose en parte vacía, sentía que algo en ella no estaba completo, miro hacia el lado y se vio sola en la amplia cama, acaso estaría enfadado Inuyasha, era lo mas probable era su noche de bodas y ella…; se levanto de la cama dispuesta a darse una ducha tal vez así despejaría su mente. Quedó paralizada en cuanto entro al baño y vio a Inuyasha recostado en la bañera que ni siquiera notó en cuanto entró. Sin reparos se dio la intromisión de observarlo bajó su vista deteniéndose en el bien torneado abdomen, sus fuertes brazos, bajo su vista y…

Se sonrojo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos cuando el volteo y una sonrisa se formo al verla.

- Lo…siento no sabia que… - Se giró con rapidez al verse descubierta.

- No te preocupes - Susurró Inuyasha junto a su oído, ¿cuando había llegado tras ella?-

- Yo voy… - Debía irse de ahí, pensar en algo rápido.

- No te preocupes princesa – Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sensual - Yo ya termine, o… ¿deseabas acompañarme? – La invitó de manera seductora, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse aun más.

Volteo insegura, y lo vio de pie cerca de ella con una toalla ceñida a su cintura, los cabellos negros escurriéndole por el pecho, se sonrojó de nuevo ante la imagen, ¿Cómo era posible?, un calor la embargaba desde lo mas hondo de su cuerpo y comenzaba a circular por su ser, unas pequeñas cosquillas recorrieron su cuerpo en cuanto este le habló.

- Y que dices ¿me acompañas?

- Joven Taisho - Llamó la anciana Kaede - El joven Miroku lo busca.

¡Demonios!, pensó Inuyasha…

- Creo que debes ir

* * *

- ¡Hola, hola! - Saludó con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, ¿a que viniste hoy? –Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Pues quería, que dejáramos en claro algunas cosas porque mientras tu estas de viaje, el trabajo debe continuar - Dijo Miroku- Y…bien, mi buen amigo me contara como le fue en la noche.

- Bien – Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba a su despacho.

- Bien, solo bien, oh vamos dime – Instó Miroku.

- Pues la verdad es que no paso nada

- ¿Qué?, estas bromeando

- No, no paso nada, creo que Kagome aun esta con los recuerdos de ese hombre en su cabeza – Suspiró tomando asiento.

- Y entonces…si, irán de viaje

- Si, o al menos no he sido informado de lo contrario

Era claro que estaba enfadado o al menos decepcionado, pero que podía hacer ella sí no podía olvidar, aunque debía admitir que en la noche había a veces en que ni lo recordaba y era gracias a Inuyasha él tenia el poder de hacerla olvidar.

* * *

Estaba de pie en la terraza de la que era su habitación, miraba hacia los terrenos de al lado recordando su desagradable y horrible estancia, o sus días de secuestro en ese lugar, y todo por la avaricia de ese hombre Naraku, que aun después de muerto, hacía su vida horrible, pues dejo clavado en su memoria todas las noches en que entro en el que fue su cuarto con los miles de propósitos.

- ¿En que piensas? – Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó desde atrás.

- En nada - Que diablos le pasaba si se sentía tan protegida en brazos de Inuyasha.

- No mientas, se que piensas en ese hombre

- Lo siento

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó.

- Por ser tan tonta, pero es que tan solo no puedo olvidarme

- Ya todo pasara, no te preocupes – Le aseguró - Además yo te esperare, y…tenemos varios días para que te distraigas

- Entonces si quieres ir – Se giró en sus brazos y le sonrió.

- Y por que no querría

- Pensé que estabas enfadado porque no…

- Shhhh, cambiemos de tema, como por ejemplo ¿Ya hiciste tus maletas?

- No – Se separó de el y comenzó su tarea.

Rió ante la reacción de ella que caminaba por todo el cuarto depositando algunas cosas en una valija. Tal vez este viaje los ayudara a olvidar todo lo sucedido.

* * *

- Es hermoso – Su mirada castaña estaba deslumbrada ante el infinito océano.

- No más que tú

Estaban en un lugar solo y tranquilo, que era de la familia de Inuyasha no era fuera del país pues no querían irse demasiado lejos, pero era un lugar paradisíaco; el mar era de un azul intenso con leves visos verdes, la arena dorada, el sol en lo alto, las gaviotas revoloteando por el lugar, en fin era un lugar mágico.

Después de haber recorrido lo que Inuyasha llamaba "pequeña casa" fue a buscarlo, abrió la puerta trasera del lugar con salida directa al mar y lo vio a la orilla del agua, con su torso al descubierto y su cabello mecido por el viento, se sonrojó, ¿Por qué siempre lo hacia cuando lo veía de esa manera?, Inuyasha la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Notó los músculos de su espalda tensos, ¿En que pensaría?; se acerco hasta el y sin pensarlo lo abrazó desde atrás reposando su cabeza en su espalda.

Sonrió ante el gesto de Kagome, lo sorprendió pero igual le encantó el sentirla tan dócil.

- ¿En que piensas?

- No se

- Te vas a quemar demasiado si te quedas tanto tiempo ahí parado

- Si, creo que debo refrescarme – Se soltó de entre sus brazos y caminó mar adentro - ¡Vienes!

- No yo no estoy vestida para…- Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando tuvo a Inuyasha de nuevo frente a ella.

- Eso se puede arreglar – Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Kagome, hasta las lazas del vestido - ¿Puedo?

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y sin más asintió, a lo cual Inuyasha sonrió, lentamente desato los nudos del vestido dejándola solo con su corsé y la enagua debajo del vestido, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al mar.

- Cuando era niño mis padres venían acá – Contó Inuyasha - Y me gustaba nadar mucho de noche, de día, en la tarde, mi padre decía que parecía un pez

- Un pececito – Sonrió posando sus manos en el pecho de él - A mi me pareces mas un gatito

- ¿Un gatito?, ¿Por qué?

- Por tus ojos – Lo miró con fijeza - Son muy lindos – Y era cierto, jamás en su vida vio ojos parecidos, eran dorados como el mismo sol que ahora se perdía en el horizonte.

- Gracias por eso, pero los tuyos lo son más

Kagome sonrió y lo vio acercarse a sus labios y esta vez no opuso resistencia lo recibió gustosa y se aferró a su cuello mientras el la sostenía de la cintura y la aferraba a él.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, cuando el bajo una de sus manos a un muslo y lo acarició, pero aun así no quiso separarse de él, le encantaba todas las cosas que el le hacia sentir, quería permanecer así con el…

- Creo que debemos ir a dentro -dijo Inuyasha-pronto anochecerá y podríamos morir de pulmonía

Sintió una terrible decepción el que se hubiera alejado de ella, quería seguir así con el, que cruel era con ella. Pero que le pasaba acaso deseaba a Inuyasha…

* * *

_**Y ella no es la única…jajaja, bien esperemos a ver que sucederá con los miedos de Kagome y las…de Inuyasha. Espero les haya gustado, en todo caso dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y sugerencias.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola, espero estén de buen un humor a diferencia mia, no en serio que le este yendo muy bien. Ahora si muchas gracias por los comentarios. Un avisito, en esta ocasión hay lemon (casi nunca aviso jajajaja), para los que deseen omitir el capitulo, todo bien. Ahora si disfruten.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 20: noche de amor**_

- Parece que lloverá – Cerró las ventanas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues el mar esta algo furioso así que es normal - Explicó - Lo mejor es que alguien verifique si hay suficientes leños – La dejo en el lugar y caminó a la cocina.

Miro detenidamente hacia fuera evocando los momentos vividos en la tarde junto a Inuyasha, de solo imaginarse el momento toda su piel se erizaba y un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo.

- Princesa…Kagome - La llamó Inuyasha.

- Eh, ¿Qué sucede?- Volteó hacia el y trato de ocultar su sonrojo, al ser descubierta en sus pensamientos…arg pero la culpa la tenia el por ser tan endemoniadamente ¿sensual?, ay se estaba volviendo peor que el amigo de Inuyasha.

- No lo se – Sonrió ante el sonrojo de ella.

- Eh y que pasa… - Preguntó mas calmada.

- Nada la cena esta servida

Llegaron a la mesa y no había nadie alli - Y… ¿Dónde están todos? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Pues se fueron al pueblo a refugiarse de la lluvia

- Los mandaste tú; que malo – Le reprochó.

- No, además esta noche yo seré tu sirviente

Se sonrojaba ante cada cumplido que el le hacia, ¿Qué acaso lo hacia a propósito?, claro que si, quería provocarla y en verdad lo estaba logrando, si que era malvado.

Una vez que terminaron su cena, en la que el estuvo halagándola y haciendo varios comentarios, que de manera inevitable la hicieron sonrojar subieron a su habitación; estuvieron un rato hablando toda clase de tonterías mientras que afuera una gran tempestad se cernía, Inuyasha le contaba todas sus travesuras de pequeño cosa que divertía en demasía a Kagome.

- Me imagino cuanto te lastimaste – Habló entre risas.

- Oye, pero no te burles, que si me lastime, estuve en cama varios días.

- Ah, pobre

- Creo que ya es tarde, así que es hora de dormir – Cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y se dispuso a apagar la pequeña lámpara que los acompañaba

- Espera – Lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La miró extrañado

- Y mi beso – Sus mejillas se arrebolaron, ¿¡Fue ella la que habló!? - de…buenas noches

Inuyasha sonrió y se acerco lentamente a sus labios, enredando su lengua con la suya mientras acariciaba su cintura y ella se aferraba a su cuello, como si quisiera que no se separara, pero el no lo haría y ¿ella? Esa era la pregunta.

- ¿Suficiente? – Le preguntó sonriendo

- Hace un rato dijiste – Comenzó una nerviosa Kagome - Que hoy serias mi sirviente

Inuyasha rió ante la mirada llena de deseo que le dio Kagome - ¿Y entonces… que ordenas?

Kagome no dijo nada, se aferro más a el y lo beso de manera apasionada mientras Inuyasha le correspondía, enredo su lengua con la de él recibiendo sus caricias en su cintura que la hacían sentir una embriagadora calidez por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como Kagome intentaba desabrochar lo botones de su camisa, sonrió entre sus labios, ya hinchados por el roce y subió sus manos para ayudarle quitándola el por completo, dejo que recorriera su espalda son sus manos, que un par de veces lo hicieron jadear, Kagome en definitiva lo volvía loco.

Bajó sus besos a su cuello mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos y jadeaba de placer, subió su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Ella correspondió su mirada y buscó sus labios que el inmediatamente recibió, sin mas subió sus manos por sobre su vestido y la inclinó hacia él empezando a desatar los nudos de la parte de atrás de éste. La desprendió de su vestido, dejándola con su corsé y la prenda interior. La sintió tensarse, pero esta vez no quería separarse de ella la presión en su miembro era demasiada. La volteó quedando ella sobre él a lo cual ella le dio una mirada de sorpresa

- Que… - Jadeó sorprendida.

- Continúa tú – Indicó con la respiración entrecortada

- Pero yo… - Los nervios aumentaron aun más en ella, ¡Ella no sabia que hacer!

La acomodó sobre el para rozarse contra ella, lo que la hizo soltar un gemido al igual que el, lo entendió y se movió sobre el provocando en ambos una serie de gemidos. Si seguía así no lo soportaría más y la haría suya sin esperar. Se sentó y la detuvo besándola en los labios rojos e hinchados por el roce, subió sus manos a la parte trasera de su corsé y lentamente lo desato, ella se aferró a sus antebrazos pero aun así no se tenso, aun sentía el aire caliente de ella en su cuello, busco sus calidos ojos y vio en ellos los nervios y el deseo mezclados, así que continuó desatándolo hasta desprenderla de este, para luego tomar él de nuevo el control.

Admiro el cuerpo de su Kagome bajo los tenues rayos de la lámpara, vio que estaba sonrojada, tal vez sentía vergüenza de su desnudez, se acercó a sus labios de nuevo no cansándose de probarlos, bajó por su cuello hasta que el deseo lo dominó y besó uno de sus pechos. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre uno de sus senos, arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un gemido de placer que era lo único que le causaba el tenerlo así, con ella.

Desvió sus besos por su vientre plano, deteniéndose en aquella prenda interior que se encontraba mojada por aquel líquido viscoso, lentamente la retiro dejándola desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Sintió como bajaba sus manos y los posaba en su pantalón era claro que ella quería igualdad de condiciones, así que decidió darle lo que ella pedía, tomó sus manos y la ayudo a que ella misma lo quitara quedando ambos desnudos.

Notó como se acomodó sobre ella y la presión sobre su intimidad que la hizo jadear al solo contacto, abrió sus ojos brillosos y lo buscó con su mirada.

- Segura…- Jadeó, rogando por un "si"-

- Si…- Se aferró a su cuerpo y respondió decidida.

Se apoyo sobre sus antebrazos, debía ser cuidadoso sabia que ella era inexperta en estas relaciones, la miró nervioso y ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba a sus brazos, así que sin mas entró en ella, sintió la calidez de sus paredes que abrazaron su miembro haciéndolo gemir, de pronto una barrera que comprobaba la pureza de su Kagome, lentamente se deslizo llevándose consigo la pureza de ella que soltó un gemido de dolor y placer mezclados.

Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio para dejarse llevar por la pasión desbordada de ambos.

Le pareció oír que le susurró algo en su oído que para ella fue incomprensible, de repente se vio sobre el y esta vez repitió el anterior movimiento que hizo que Inuyasha jadeara de placer y pasión al igual que ella. Al fin ambos llegaron al clímax a la misma vez compartiendo el placer de haber tenido su primera noche juntos.

La recostó en su pecho mientras organizaba su desordenado flequillo que se pegaba a sus costados debido a las gotas de sudor.

- Te amo princesa – Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en frente.

- Y yo a ti – Susurró cansada, lo abrazó buscando su calor.

Se sentía pleno y feliz, tantas noches que soñó con esto y al fin Kagome se entregaba a él en el acto más puro que existía entre las parejas o al menos entre ellos. La miro bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, afuera aun llovía, mas el frió no lo sentía, lo único perceptible para el era el respirar leve de Kagome y el calor que ambos cuerpos desnudos se transmitían. Besó nuevamente su frente y susurró un "te amo", que al parecer ella escuchó por que se apegó mas a el.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se movió un poco, en ese momento sintió una mano que se apegaba a su cintura, abrió del todo sus ojos, y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha, tenia un respirar suave y los ojos cerrados, aun dormía; sonrió al recordar lo sucedido entre ambos, y se acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso en ellos; en cuanto lo hizo sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su cuello, era un tramposo la había engañado, dio un suave golpe en su pecho y al fin soltó sus labios.

- Que tramposo - Regañó Kagome semirecostada sobre el - Pensé que dormías

- Buenos días - Dijo Inuyasha riendo ante el sonrojo de ella - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, ¿Y tú?

- Genial

- No crees que es algo tarde, no deberíamos…

- Ah, quieres irte

- No pero es que…

- No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día – Ofreció acariciando la espalda de su esposa - Podemos divertirnos mucho

- Eres un pervertido

- Jajajajaja, pero tú tienes la culpa

Kagome frunció el ceño - ¿Yo?

- Aja, por el hecho de ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa, sexy… - Decía mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

- Muy gracioso - Exclamó Kagome, mientras Inuyasha se posaba sobre ella y se perdía en el fuego que le producía el tan solo estar con él - Voy a bañarme – Salió de su prisión para irse al baño yéndose envuelta en una sábana.

Se quedo observando sus movimientos mientras entraba hacia el baño, luego posó sus manos tras su cabeza y suspiró fuertemente que feliz era ahora por…; pero que demonios estaba haciendo el estaba ahí acostado y su Kagome bañándose, esta no se la iba a perder.

* * *

- No soy muy buena cabalgando Inuyasha – Habló mientras el la subía al caballo.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero mostrarte los alrededores además "youkai" es muy manso – Se refirió al caballo blanco en el que sentaba a Kagome

Estuvieron recorriendo los alrededores de lo que Inuyasha llamaba pequeño lugar, pero la verdad era inmenso, había un bosquecillo por el lado opuesto al mar que entre sus árboles escondía un pequeño lugar, donde había una pequeña cascada, los árboles que la rodeaban la cantidad de flores silvestres que alli habían, era sencillamente paradisíaco.

- Aquí nos traía nuestro padre - Relató Inuyasha ayudando a bajar a Kagome del caballo - A Sesshomaru y a mi nos encantaba subir a ese pequeño peñasco y lanzarnos al lago, en este lugar Sesshomaru y yo tuvimos nuestro primer brazo roto

Kagome rió ante la anécdota - Si que eras travieso de pequeño

- Travieso no, digamos mas bien aventurero – Se sentó en el suelo entre las raíces de un árbol y colocó a Kagome entre sus piernas.

- Aventurero le llamamos ahora

- ¿Y que me dices tu?

- Pues digamos que era aventurera pero no experta - Comentó riendo -Recuerdo cuando tenia 6 años y estaba comenzando en una pequeña escuela mi padre me llevó y estaba entusiasmada, pero luego conocimos a la maestra, un verdadero ogro, me escape subí a un caballo este corrió demasiado y ya imaginaras a donde fui a dar; por eso no me gusta subir a uno me recuerda mis primeros días en la cama

- Y dices que eres una aventurera no profesional – Se burló provocando el sonrojo de ella.

- Bueno ya basta – Le regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

- Esta bien – Se calmó al ver que se comenzaba a enojar - Y dime… ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

- Es muy hermoso, pero la verdad cuando me dijiste "pequeño lugar", no pensé que fuera así de inmenso, creo que tienes un concepto de "pequeño" muy extraño

- Bueno…digamos que quería ser un poco modesto

- A sí… un poco modesto – Se reclinó hacia el y depositó un beso en sus labios.

- Aja… - Correspondió a los tiernos besos que ella le daba pero el jueguito lo estaba matando, la tomo de la cintura y la aferro a él atrapando sus labios, jugando con la lengua de ella embelesándose de ella como tanto le gustaba -No me tientes princesa… - Jadeó de excitación.

El tono que uso para hablarle hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos brillantes del deseo naciente.

- ¿Qué sucedería si lo hago? – Lo retó.

- Porque no lo intentas princesa a si te das cuenta por ti misma – Rió con picardía y la tendió en el pasto a lo que ella no se opuso

Lo miro a los ojos y lo besó apasionadamente mientras el la acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos, así como le gustaba a ella, lo rodeó desde el cuello; Inuyasha subió sus manos lentamente empezando a desabrochar su vestido, en ese momento algo de su conciencia reaccionó entre la ensoñación de acariciar su bien formado y desnudo torso, ¿cuando lo había privado de su camisa?, se turbó un poco y lo alejó antes de perderse definitivamente por los besos en su cuello.

- Inu…Yasha – Lo detuvo posando sus manos en el pecho de él.

- Que… ¿Qué pasa princesa?

- No deberíamos…al menos no aquí nos pueden ver

- No nos verán princesa, estas son mis tierras y nadie viene por aquí - Aseguró Inuyasha ansioso - No te preocupes mi amor… - La besó nuevamente logrando que se olvidara de todo y que se perdiera en la pasión de estar juntos.

* * *

- De nuevo en casa – Sonrió y bajó del carruaje ayudada por él.

- Si, aunque no me quejo de estas semanas lejos de todo, y solo contigo - dijo rodeándola desde atrás.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritó Shippo saliendo a su encuentro - ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡Hey!, hola Shippo ¿Cómo estas? – Saludó Inuyasha.

- Hola Shippo – Dijo Kagome.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Salió la anciana Kaede a su encuentro.

- Muy bien, gracias

- Bueno pero entren deben estar cansados – Le dijo la anciana.

* * *

_**Bueno eso fue todo por este día, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, lamento la tardanza pero tuve que hacer varias cosas, aun así ya volví; bien muchas gracias por el apoyo…y sin mucho mas disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 21: perversa mujer **_

Llevaba más de tres meses de casada, los mejores y más felices meses de toda su vida, tres meses al lado de un maravilloso hombre que la amaba más que a su propia vida y en igual medida lo amaba ella. Ahora se encontraba camino a la escuela, en la que ahora estudiaba Shippo, estaba también feliz por él, le alegraba ver la jovialidad en sus ojos, su amiga Sango ahora tenía planes de boda con nada mas y nada menos que el amigo de Inuyasha, aunque eso para todos estaba mas que predicho; al menos por el momento se sentía feliz y en paz.

- Kagome - dijo Shippo saliendo de la escuela, al verla al pie del carruaje.

- Hola… ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó al pequeño.

- Muy bien, pero estoy cansado – Subió al carruaje seguido de Kagome -Quiero dormir un poco

- Pues vas a tener que esperar, quede de comprarle algo a Kaede

- Ah, que mal

Ya en la plaza del pueblo entró a lo que era una prendería a comprar algunos hilos de encargo de Kaede, mientras el pequeño Shippo miraba los dulces de una confitería; miraba los estantes tratando de encontrar los que le habían pedido hasta que chocó con alguien, apenada le ayudo a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo.

- Lo lamento mucho seño…- Se quedo de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

- Pero miren nada más, que extraña coincidencia - Dijo con su fría y calculadora voz.

- Kikyo – Se quedó pasmada.

- Tiempo sin verte, desde cuando…a sí desde tu estadía en casa de Naraku – Le recordó con una escalofriante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Aparentó seguridad.

- Nada, hablar con una vieja amiga

- Usted no es mi amiga

- No me digas, no sabes la tristeza que me da – Sonrió con sarcasmo - Pero por lo que veo lograste tu cometido casarte con Inuyasha, y obtener su dinero como la muje…

- Usted no tiene derecho a decirme nada – Se defendió - Déjeme en paz, desaparezca de mi vida

- Eso quisieras, pero sabes algo, aun no renuncio a Inuyasha y no tengo pensado hacerlo así que mejor cuídate Kagome

Eso en definitiva era una amenaza, en cuanto oyó sus palabras un frío recorrió su espalda, que tenía pensado esa mujer, y ahora que haría.

* * *

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome? - Preguntó Inuyasha entrando a la sala

- Esta en el cuarto - Respondió Shippo sentado a la mesa haciendo sus tareas.

- ¿Esta enferma?

- No, solo dijo que estaba cansada

Eso era extraño, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación y la encontró sentada frente al espejo cepillando sus cabellos, con la mirada perdida tanto que ni notó en cuanto entró.

- Kagome… - La llamó Inuyasha

- Hola – Fingió una sonrisa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

- Nada – Contestó.

- No parece, ¿Qué no confías en mí?

- Sabes que si – Se alejó de él y caminó por la habitación - Pero en serio no es nada solo estoy algo cansada

- Me lo juras

- Si…

- Entonces estas muy cansada – Sonrió y caminó hasta ella enlazando sus manos en su cintura.

- No tienes remedio – Le dijo envolviendo sus manos en el cuello de él.

- Pero aun así sigue siendo tu culpa

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde su encuentro con Kikyo y no sabía hasta ahora nada de ella, lo que la tenía mas tranquila y también a Inuyasha pues la notaba más alegre, ahora estaba sentada en el jardín tomando algo de aire como lo hacía desde hace poco.

- Señora – Una de las criadas de la casa se acercó.

- Hola – La saludó con amabilidad - Ya te dije que tan solo me digas Kagome…

- Si, lo siento – Se disculpó - Es que llego esta carta para usted – Le extendió un sobre.

- Eh…gracias – La mujer se retiro y ella comenzó a abrir el sobre - De quien será…

_Como has estado Kagome, no creas que me olvide de lo que te dije aquella vez, ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué tan solo era una broma?, pues no lo es querida, todas mis palabras, cada una de ellas, son ciertas por eso espero las tengas bien presentes. Primero que todo tendrás que hacer algo y eso es venir donde mi mañana en la tarde, en la plaza, y yo te diré que debes hacer, eso si quieres ver con vida a Inuyasha._

_No te presiones pero te voy a esperar querida Kagome._

_Kikyo._

Estaba asustada no podía negarloque demonios quería esa mujer de ella, por que ella se empeñaba en destruir lo suyo con Inuyasha, ella no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos de él, acaso su relación no debía ser…

* * *

Llego en la tarde a la plaza del pueblo y le pidió al cochero que se marchara, a lo que este hizo caso, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues al cabo de unos segundos la vio acercarse a ella en un carruaje donde le pidió que subiera, lo que ella sin protestar hizo.

- ¿Qué quería decirme? – Preguntó con toda la seguridad posible.

- Vaya, se suele saludar en primer lugar

- No estoy para esto Kikyo dime que quieres – Demandó.

- A Inuyasha

- Pero el no te quiere a ti

- En eso te equivocas – Rebatió Kikyo - Inuyasha siempre me ha amado, toda la vida, tu solo eres un juego, y yo solo lo he dejado que se distraiga, pero yo soy su perdición, la lujuria y experiencia que le brindo - Se vanaglorió

- Ve al grano Kikyo

- Aléjate de Inuyasha

- Estas loca, yo no…

- Escúchame bien Kagome, aléjate de Inuyasha porque si no es para mi no es para nadie, créeme, o te alejas de él o soy capaz de asesinarlo – Advirtió.

- Tú no puedes - Pero en sus ojos vio la sinceridad y maldad de sus palabras - No serias capaz de hacerlo…

- No querrás probarme Kagome, y ya te dije es mío o no es de nadie

Esa mujer estaba loca, pero hablaba en serio; en ese instante el coche se detuvo y bajo de este para encontrarse al frente de su casa y luego verlo marcharse con Kikyo dentro. ¿Y ahora que haría?, no había vuelta atrás debía hacerlo por Inuyasha.

* * *

- Hey princesa ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó al verla distraída.

- Eh, ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – Se levantó de la cama.

- Como que nada, desde que llegaste en la tarde estas muy extraña Kagome, a ¿Dónde fuiste? - Preguntó el extrañado

- A ver a una amiga – Explicó tratando de no sonar nerviosa, algo imposible.

- La misma que te envió una carta

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Cómo sabes de la carta?, ¿la leíste? – Exclamó asustada.

- No, no lo hice, solo lo supe; ¿Y me dirás quien es?

- No es nadie Inuyasha solo es una amiga del pueblo, no te preocupes – Insistió.

- Esta bien – Asintió no muy convencido.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y casi todos recibía recados de Kikyo, apurándola para dejar a Inuyasha, fuera lo que fuera hacer debía hacerlo rápidamente.

- Una de las cartas de tu amiga - Exclamó Inuyasha entrando a la habitación.

- Eh, si – Con rapidez guardo el trozo de papel.

- No bajaste a cenar – Se cambió de ropa, se puso su pantalón de dormir y se recostó en la cama.

- No tenía hambre – Respondió con simplicidad.

- Kagome, ¿cuando me vas a decir que te pasa? – Se acerco a ella.

No dijo nada tan solo lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y él en ese momento se olvidó de todo y le correspondió; en un momento se vio tendido en la cama con Kagome sobre él deshaciéndose de su pantalón mientras el sacaba su vestido.

Se besaron apasionadamente, probando cada rincón de su cuerpo, seduciéndose como dos amantes apasionados, el día de su despedida, rodaron por la cama hasta que ella quedo bajo el embriagante peso de su cuerpo sintiendo su aliento en su pecho desnudo haciéndola arquear su espalda de placer, en un instante lo sintió desnudarla completamente para posarse sobre ella en igualdad de condiciones; para luego recibirlo dentro de ella haciendo que perdiera la razón, como siempre el lo hacía; la embestía lentamente, para luego perder la cordura y subir la pasión entre ambos.

Lo vio dormir placidamente aferrándola a su cintura, lentamente se levantó tratando de no perturbar su sueño, se vistió, saco una maleta y arriba de la mesa de noche dejo un sobre. Esperaba la entendiera no quería perderlo, pero si lo hacía lo hacía por amor.

* * *

Se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro, se movió un poco y le extrañó no encontrarla a su lado como todas las mañanas, abrió sus ojos lentamente acomodándose a la luz del día, se levantó y no la vio en ningún lado, ¿Dónde estaría?, en ese momento vio el sobre encima de la mesa, dudo en abrirlo hasta que vio su nombre con la letra de Kagome sobre este.

_Se que te preguntaras donde estoy y hasta te enfadaras por no encontrarme, tal vez ahora o tal vez nunca sepas mis motivos de mi partida, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo y así siempre será, no quisiera que esta carta fuera un adiós, pero no hay mas remedio, quisiera que fuera un hasta pronto pero me temo que no lo es. Por favor cuida a Shippo y no dejes que nadie lo lastime; saluda a tu padre y dale mis disculpas, y te pido perdón a ti por no tener el valor de decirte adiós y tan solo hacerlo por estas palabras. _

_Trata de olvidarme como mejor te parezca aunque yo no nunca te olvidare Inuyasha._

_Gracias por enseñarme lo que era el amor y la felicidad._

_Te amo._

_Kagome. _

¿Que demonios significaba esto?, Kagome no podía, no ella no…; bajo rápidamente las escaleras llamándola por todos lados, preguntando por ella, pero nadie la había visto, esto no podía ser donde demonios estaba.

Kagome no podía haberlo dejado, no ella no…

- Kaede, ¿has visto a Kagome? – Preguntó un desesperado Inuyasha.

- No, no la he visto

Desesperado salio fuera de la casa y jamás pensó encontrarse con ella, era lo único que faltaba para arruinar el día que pensó seria perfecto.

- Kikyo…- Musitó pasmado

- Hola Inuyasha - Saludó Kikyo mirándolo de arriba abajo pues este llevaba su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Masculló enfadado, no estaba para verla a ella, es mas le exasperaba

- Nada, solo pasaba a visitar a viejos amigos

- Yo no estoy para tus visitas, es mejor que te vayas

- Vaya ya te diste cuenta de la huida de Kagome

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

Si, en la noche venia de donde una amiga y pasaba por aquí y la vi subir al carruaje con un joven, muy apuesto y adinerado por lo que note - Narró Kikyo escupiendo su veneno.

- Eso…no, eso no puede ser, estas mintiendo

- Claro que no, que acaso estás tan ciego por ella, Kagome solo quería tu dinero y en cuanto encontró a alguien de mejor posición corrió con él.

- ¡No eso no es así!- Le grito Inuyasha, Kagome jamás le haría eso - Vete de aquí – Entró en la casa con Kikyo siguiéndole los talones.

- ¿Por qué no crees Inuyasha?, ¿Acaso estas tan ciego? – Le recriminó -Kagome jamás te quiso – Se acercó a el abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras este tomaba un trago - Pero yo en cambio siempre te he amado - En ese momento Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y Kikyo sin pensarlo lo besó

No supo porque no reaccionó, hasta que se vio sobre ella en el sillón, pensó que era Kagome hasta que oyó sus suspiros sin nada de inocencia y candor como los de su Kagome; en ese momento reaccionó y se levantó dejando a Kikyo deseosa de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?, yo se que me deseas – Se inclinó hacia el posando manos en su pecho aun desnudo.

- Ya basta Kikyo, vete de aquí – Farfulló.

- Esta bien, nos veremos luego – Rendida por el momento se levantó - Pero piénsalo, yo se lo que vi, Kagome te dejo por otro hombre

* * *

Ya había anochecido, varios de sus hombres habían buscado y preguntado en el pueblo, pero nadie la había visto, ni oído de de ella, ahora estaba en su habitación pues el ver a Shippo llorando y todos tristes por su huida lo desalentaba mas, pero el estar en su habitación no ayudaba, todo le recordaba a ella, el olor en su habitación y en las sabanas donde antes de irse se habían amado; ¿por que esto le pasaba a él?, ¿por que Kagome le hacia esto?; ¿Acaso Kikyo tenía razón? Y Kagome lo había dejado por otro, ¿Entonces todos los momentos, todas las palabras de amor habían sido un sueño que era se convertía en pesadilla?; no esto no podía ser Kagome, no era así, quizás algo le paso…si debía ser eso.

* * *

_**Me siento muy mala en estos momentos, pues nos les di descanso a nuestra adorada pareja, pero así tenían que ser las cosas…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Holas, espero que estén muy bien y continúen así, primero que todo muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que les guste mis fics…jajajaja…**_

_**Y por otra parte sorry por la tardanza, he estado algo atareada aparte de que debo de levantarme muy temprano y no puedo desvelarme escribiendo los fics (aquí entre nosotros, las ideas me fluyen en la noche). Ahora si pueden leer la continuación. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 22: Un nuevo comienzo**_

Bajo de la carretilla llena de heno ayudada del anciano que la conducía -Muchas gracias señor – Tomó su pequeña maleta.

- Por nada señorita – Sonrió el anciano con amabilidad - Aunque perdone mi intromisión ¿Pero que hace una jovencita como usted por estos lugares?

- Si estoy aquí es por el bien de una persona muy importante – Contestó con tristeza - Era mejor que me alejara de él

- Problemas del corazón – Adivinó el anciano - Son los mas difíciles de solucionar; claro que si la otra persona esta tan enamorado como tu, créeme que no le harás bien

- Créame que si lo hago, él podría salir lastimado, a menos que me alejara

- Bueno niña, tu sabrás lo que haces, aunque creo que ahora mas que nunca deberías estar con él – Sonrió el anciana.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Los años dan experiencia y sabiduría, espera un tiempo y lo sabrás – Comentó el hombre - Bueno me despido, y que el corazón guié su camino – El hombre se apeó a su carreta e instigó a sus asnos a andar.

Miro el camino del anciano y luego miro enfrente, era un pueblo bastante alejado del otro, allí no la encontrarían e Inuyasha no estaría en peligro -Bueno Kagome a empezar de nuevo.

Tiempo después*******************************

- Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya joven – Suspiró la anciana sentada en la mesa de la cocina - ¿No cree?

- Demasiado…cuanto ha sido tres años ya ¿No? – Expresó mientras bebía su café

- Exactamente – Habló Shippo a su lado.

- Pero bueno hay que dejar de pensar en los malos tiempos – Se puso de pie Inuyasha - Me tengo que ir, voy al estudio con Miroku y en la noche tengo una reunión, dile a Kikyo que se arregle

- Yo no creo que hayan sido malos tiempos – Dijo con madurez, una muy graciosa a sus siete jóvenes años.

- Yo se que no lo fueron – Exclamó Kaede - Y el también él lo sabe, solo que su corazón se niega a sanar

- Tu crees que Kagome haya hecho eso - dijo Shippo - Porque yo aun no lo creo

- Hay testigos Shippo, que dicen que la vieron, aunque yo como tu tengo mis dudas

- Si además los "testigos" fueron traídos por esa mujer – Una mueca de desagrado se plasmo en el rostro de Shippo.

- Cuando hables de mí, habla con respeto mocoso - Vociferó Kikyo entrando en la cocina - Recuerda que soy la ama de esta casa, y puedo echarte cuando quiera

- Eso quisiera usted - Rebatió Shippo saliendo de la cocina.

- Mocoso… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? - Preguntó la mujer

- En el estudio con el joven Miroku – Contestó Kaede - Con permiso "señora"

* * *

- Sí, esta noche van estar grandes hacendados, y gente importante de negocios de todo el mundo - Dijo Miroku - Es perfecto para expandirnos aun mas en el mercado, con tu hermano en Europa y esta gente de otros lugares, será perfecto

- Vaya el estar ahora casado con Sango te abre las ideas – Dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

- Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti - Musitó Miroku, el conocía perfectamente la sombra de los ojos de Inuyasha y era por Kagome

- Que dices…yo estoy excelente con Kikyo - Mintió Inuyasha tratando de sonreír.

- Vamos Inuyasha, te conozco desde hace mucho y se que tu no estas bien con Kikyo, tu no la ama…

- Inuyasha y yo estamos perfectamente - Interrumpió Kikyo entrando al estudio - Querido podemos hablar, "A solas"

- Yo me retiro, nos vemos en la reunión

- Que empleados mas impertinentes tienes, esa anciana se cree la dueña de la casa, ese amigo tuyo, tu conciencia, y ese otro mocoso me falta el respeto cada que me ve – Se quejó - Si quieres puedo conseguir mejores empleados, y averiguar un internado para ese niño…

- Ellos no son mis empleados, son mi familia; y Shippo es mas que un inquilino o no se que creas tu, para mi es como mi hermano o un hijo y para mi padre es igual; ahora ve a organizarte que mas tarde tenemos una reunión

- ¿Qué te pasa querido? – Se acercó a él y trató de posar sus manos en el pecho de él.

- Nada, tal vez Miroku tiene razón – Se alejó y salió del lugar.

* * *

El salón estaba bellamente adornado, varios hombres con sus esposas y familias estaban reunidos, hablando de negocios y cerrando tratos que expandirían sus riquezas y prestigio.

- Inuyasha – Saludó Miroku con Sango a su lado.

- Hola Miroku – Respondió con la mujer a su lado que ni los determinó -¿Llegaste hace mucho?

- Hace un poco, mira allí esta Kouga, vamos donde él, y se educado con él, piensa en el negocio… - Advirtió conociendo sus rivalidades en algunas cosas.

- Lo intentare, no prometo nada – Una gran falsa sonrisa se formó en su rostro - ¡Kouga, buenas noches!

- Inuyasha, es un gusto verte – Dijo el hombre de su mismo porte y profundos ojos azules.

- Lo mismo digo – Continuó Inuyasha entablando así una conversación que llevaría al cierre de un trato comercial.

* * *

- La reunión de ayer estuvo muy bien no crees – Dijo Miroku.

- Si estuvo muy bien, logramos el trato con Kouga a pesar de todo, y una invitación a cenar - Rió burlón.

- Si al menos dejaron los problemas de un lado e hicieron el negocio, ¿Y vas a ir a la cena…?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Es que tu…nada olvídalo es bueno que vayas – Cambió sus palabras - Bueno yo me voy, debo ir con Sango a organizar unas cosas

* * *

- Deberías haberte largado con la pérfida de Kagome – Masculló Kikyo.

- Eso hubieras querido bruja – Habló en su mismo tono y le sacó la lengua.

- Eres un mocoso insolente – Izó su mano dispuesta a golpearlo por su insolencia.

- ¡¿Oye que haces Kikyo?! – Retuvo su brazo en el aire

- Inuyasha, ese niño no me respeta, trato de acercarme y me insulta – Escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Eso no es cierto – Exclamó el niño - Usted sabe que no lo es

- Shippo ve a tu habitación – Ordenó Inuyasha

Tú no me crees Inuyasha, todo estaría mejor si Kagome estuviera aquí - Le gritó

¡Pero no esta! – Vociferó Inuyasha en el mismo tono - Kagome no esta, se fue y nos dejo a ambos, a todos – Se calmó y se agachó a su altura - Tienes que entenderlo Shippo ella ya no esta

- Yo lo se – Gimió al borde de las lágrimas - Pero por que tenías que traerla a ella Inuyasha

- Todo estará bien, ambos estaremos bien - Susurró Inuyasha tratando de convencerse a si mismo - Ve a tu habitación y empaca nos iremos a descansar un poco, esta bien

Shippo solo asintió y subió las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Tú te quedas – Le informó - Iremos Shippo y yo

- ¿Qué?...pero yo soy tu esposa – Dijo ofendida.

Tu y yo no estamos casados – Le recordó - Solo a los ojos de los demás, pero ni siquiera es legal – Le dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras - Ah, es mejor que vayas a casa de tus padres ya que no te llevas bien con los empleados…

* * *

- A donde vamos Inuyasha - Preguntó Shippo dentro del coche

- Vamos a cerrar un negocio en otro pueblo

- Y para eso debía venir yo

- No te quejes, cerramos este negocio y nos quedamos unos cuantos días para descansar, no lo merecemos ¿no?

Eso si - dijo Shippo, era bueno salir de vez en cuanto no le agradaba quedarse en vacaciones en casa y menos con esa mujer ahí.

* * *

- Bueno que te parece el hotel – Se lanzó a la cama de esta y cerró sus ojos un instante.

- Muy bonito – Dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Vienes conmigo a la casa de Kouga?

- No, estoy muy cansado – Bostezó - El viaje fue largo

- Bien, entonces descansa, si tardo entonces diviértete, pero no te metas en problemas – Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

- El señor Kouga salio del pueblo por una emergencia - Informó una mujer Pero estará de regreso en la noche

- Ya veo – Exclamó Inuyasha - No hay otra persona con quien pueda hablar

- No, pero si quiere lo puede esperar – Ofreció.

- Esta bien, hay problema si recorro un momento las tierras

- No señor, ninguno – La mujer lo dejó solo y el instó su caballo a andar por los prados.

Las tierras eran extensas y hermosas, camino un poco mas adentro y vio un pequeño bultito correr por el campo.

- Hey pequeño – Llamó al niño de no más de tres años.

En cuanto el pequeño volteo, sintió como su corazón latió fuertemente, en lo cual no encontró razón.

- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto Inuyasha al ver al niño.

- Me escondo de mami – Susurró el pequeño.

- A sí, ¿Y como te llamas? – Siguió el mismo tono de él.

- Haku – Respondió enfocando sus ojos en el señor.

Que demonios los ojos del niño…

- ¿Y usted?

- Inuyasha – Rió por la inocencia del pequeño.

- Me sube al árbol – Pidió Haku.

- No creo, te puedes caer

- Levántame – Omitió lo dicho por él y alzó sus bracitos para que lo subiera.

- Está bien

- ¡Que alto! – Vociferó entre risas.

- ¡Haku!... sal ya – Lo llamó buscando en el campo.

Esa voz…no seguro se lo estaba imaginando, no podía ser…

- ¡Mami! - Grito el niño riendo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?... me gustaría contarles que es lo que pasa aquí, pero les tocará esperar hasta el próximo capitulo (De verdad que puedo ser mala, jajajaja XD), trataré de no tardar para no dejarlas en ascuas, pero no prometo nada… (Muy mala). Un abrazo…bye…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Holas…espero estén muy bien, felices de la vida. Antes de permitirles leer, lamento mucho la tardanza (Últimamente lo digo mucho) pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y la inspiración a estado de vacaciones, también les agradezco el apoyo, es muy importante para mi…en fin pueden leer…jajaja XD**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 23: Un mal encuentro**_

- Haku ¿Qué haces? Te dije que…

- Kagome - Musitó Inuyasha con el niño aun en brazos.

- Mami – Llamó el niño, para que Inuyasha lo dejara en el suelo y correr donde su mamá.

- Haku, ve a la casa – Ordenó al pequeño.

- Pero… - El niño se aferro a las faldas de su mamá.

- Hazme caso

- Adiós Inuyasha – De despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó

Inuyasha no salía del asombro, era ella, Kagome, tan hermosa como siempre, no ahora lo estaba mas, después de tanto tiempo; su corazón latía rápidamente, y su respiración se hizo forzosa, y había otra cosa mas, ese niño le había llamado mamá, le había dicho a Kagome, mamá…

No sabía que decir, no pensó volverlo a ver, hasta pensó que lo podía olvidar, pero jamás lo hizo, cada uno de esos años lo había recordado, y por mas que hubiera querido tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

- Kagome… - Murmuró acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó con seriedad.

Pero…que le pasaba, ella se iba y lo trataba de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?... señor Taisho

- La que se marcho fuiste tu, y eres la que se enfada - Habló exasperado por su actitud.

Agacho el rostro, el tenía la razón; quería arrancar de allí pero quería verlo un poco más, quería que su corazón siguiera latiendo como lo hacía ahora, no quería irse.

- Lo siento

- Kagome, ¿Ese niño es tu hijo? - Preguntó Inuyasha, no quería el saber por que se había ido, primero quería saber si ese niño era el hijo de ella.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, con aquel dorado que la hipnotizaba, estaba tan cerca, pero lo sentía tan lejos a la vez.

- Si – Respondió -Haku es mi hijo

Quedo pasmado, eso no podía ser entonces ella si se había ido con alguien más…y ahora era madre y esposa de quien sabe quien…

- ¿Quién es el padre?... se que no es de mi incumbencia – Musitó con su cabeza gacha, no quería derramar lagrima alguna - Pero dime quien es…

Lo miro asombrada… ¿Qué había dicho?; no dijo nada rápidamente dio media vuelta y estuvo dispuesta a irse pero el la sujeto y sin pensarlo la beso…

No supo porque, solo que cuando la vio huir solo quiso besarla, pensó que huiría y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y una mano la posó tras su cuello, ahondando el beso, y sorpresivamente ella se aferro a sus antebrazos y luego a su cuello, correspondiéndole al beso. En cuanto el aire se agotó, ambos se separaron.

Junto su frente con la de él tratando de calmar su respiración entrecortada, en cuanto la beso no se pudo resistir, ella lo amaba y eso con los años no pasaría.

- Tú – Jadeó con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué? – De que hablaba.

- Tú eres el padre – Y clavó su mirada en la atónita de él.

- Yo…- La sorpresa se marcó en su voz - Que idiota…- Se dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – Trató de soltarse de sus brazos pero le fue imposible, la tenía sostenida de la cintura firmemente.

- Tiene mis ojos- Y sonrió recordando los ojos del niño - Mis ojos…

- Pues si…- Finalmente se soltó de su agarre.

- Kagome… ¿lo puedo ver? – Sus ojos brillaron y ella asintió.

* * *

- Mami – Habló el niño al verla llegar.

- No te dije que fueras a la casa, no que estuvieras en el jardín trasero – Le regañó Kagome.

- Esta haciendo calor – Se quejó el niño - Inuyasha, hola

- Hola – Musitó, se acercó al pequeño y se inclinó a su altura.

- Haku, hay algo que debes saber de Inuyasha… el es… - Comenzó Kagome esperando que el niño tomara bien todo, sabia que tenia su carácter, además era justo responder la pregunta que el niño hacia sobre su papá, con mas frecuencia ahora que hablaba - Inuyasha es…el es tu papá

- Mi papá – Repitió el niño mirando a Inuyasha - Por eso tiene mis ojos…

- Eh…, si – Contestó Kagome.

Observo bien al niño, tenía sus mismos ojos, el cabello azabache de Kagome, era pequeño y risueño, le parecía una versión pequeña de él.

- Haku…te puedo abrazar - Pidió Inuyasha

El pequeño no dijo nada, y fue él mismo quien lo abrazó.

- Entonces si tengo un papá - Dijo el niño en los brazos de Inuyasha que reía ante la inocencia del niño.

* * *

- Se ve que es muy inquieto – Dijo viéndolo dormir.

- Si, le gusta mucho correr por los campos, trepar por todo lo que vea, y eso lo hace desde que cumplió dos años – Cerró la habitación tras ella una vez que salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? – Y la pregunta ya estaba formulada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿El bebé?, ¿Por qué?

- No fue eso, yo no sabia que esperaba un bebe, hasta dos meses después

- Entonces por que…o por quien - Dijo el recordando las palabras de Kikyo

- Debía hacerlo no podía quedarme –

- Dime por que – Exigió.

- Nada Inuyasha, solo lo hice y ya, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ya va anochecer – Pidió Kagome.

- No hasta que me digas la razón, ¿con quien te fuiste? – Soltó finalmente.

- ¿Qué?… ¿estas loco? – Aunque si estuviera en su lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo - sola…

- Eso no dijo Kikyo – Se enfadó Inuyasha.

- ¿Kikyo?, y le creíste - Rebatió - Le creíste…

- A la que le creí fue a ti – Masculló - Caí como un tonto en tu juego

- No te permito que digas eso, ¡Por que si me fui, fue por ti! - Le gritó

- A sí, no mientas con quien fue, ¿Eh?

- Vete Inuyasha, no voy a soportar…

- Mami, ¿porque pelean? – Preguntó al pie de la puerta mientras se sobaba un ojito - ¿Te enojaste con papá?

- Eh…, no claro que no – Se acercó al niño - Solo hablamos – Sonrió acariciando sus cabellos, le gustaba que el niño lo llamara papá - Ve a dormir

- Está bien

- ¿Cómo viniste hasta acá? – Preguntó Kagome tratando de calmarse

- Vine a cerrar un trato con Kouga… - En ese momento un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza - Es Kouga…

- ¿Qué? – Su entrecejo se frunció, empezaba de nuevo.

- Tu escapaste con Kouga, es él, ¿verdad? – Acusó molesto.

- ¿Que…que estas diciendo? - dijo Kagome - No se de donde sacaste eso Inuyasha, pero ya basta, no estoy para discutir nada contigo; es mejor que te vayas…

- En el momento en que te ves atrapada, prefieres dar la espalda

- No se de que hablas

- Ah, no – La tomó fuertemente del brazo logrando que se estrellara con ella - Que te fuiste, esa noche, sin decir nada con Kouga supongo – Masculló enfadado.

La mirada de él la asustaba, de que hablaba él, pero si ella se había ido por cuidarlo…- De que hablas, no te entiendo

- No, no me entiendes – La zamarreó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ya basta me haces daño – Trató de safarse.

- ¡Oiga déjela! - Vociferó alejándolo de Kagome bruscamente

- Kouga… - Susurró Kagome.

- ¿Estas bien? – Se acercó a ella y la examinó.

- Así que si es cierto - Masculló hirviendo de la ira y los celos - Huiste con él, me abandonaste por irte con él

- ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – Le dijo al reconocerlo - Kagome…

- De que hablo, de que tú huiste con mi esposa, siempre te gusto, desde que la viste en las reuniones a las que fuiste

- ¿De que habla? – Preguntó sin prestar atención a Inuyasha.

- Y tu, también te gusto, cuando estabas conmigo pensabas en el, ¿verdad? – Siguió hablando sin medir sus palabras.

- No se de que estas hablando – Le dijo dolida

- Inuyasha, no se que haces en mi casa, y menos por este lugar - Habló Kouga, pues estaba en lo que era la parte trasera de su casa.

- Eso ya no me interesa – Habló - Creo que lo mejor es largarme de este lugar

- Es lo mejor

- Pero me iré con mi hijo – Dijo a Kagome.

- Eso no, no Inuyasha – Se alejó de Kouga y se posó en su camino - No te llevaras a mi hijo

- Tú no me lo puedes impedir – Pasó a un lado de ella.

- Claro que si, es mi hijo – Igual de enfadada caminó tras él, y tras ambos Kouga

- El debe estar con su padre – La enfrentó - No con un traidor y una mujerzu…

- No te atrevas Inuyasha – Lo calló con una bofetada.

- Inuyasha vete de aquí de inmediato – Ordenó Kouga.

- Kouga puedes dejarnos hablar a solas – Pidió Kagome, a lo que el hizo caso.

- Yo en definitiva debí creerle a Kikyo, jamás debí conocerte…

- Yo no me arrepiento de nada – Murmuró Kagome cabizbaja - El estar contigo fue de lo mejor que me ha pasado, y el saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo me hizo tan feliz – Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

En cuanto escucho sus sollozos, se sintió la peor basura del mundo, ella lloraba por su culpa, por su maldita culpa…

- No…, no llores Kagome – Se acercó hasta ella, si algo odió en su vida fue verla llorar - Por favor

- Como quieres que no lo haga – Le dijo mirándolo – Te encuentro y lo único que haces es humillarme, como si fuera una cualquiera; y aun ahora no se tus razones…

- Se siente mal ¿no? - Dijo Inuyasha - El no saber el por que de una actitud…así me sentí yo y aun ahora me siento en si, pues no entiendo porque te fuiste…

- Era necesario que lo hiciera Inuyasha – Se alejó de él y caminó hasta al jardín, la noche ya hacia su presencia, su mirada viajó por las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué?...ya no me amas – Susurró tras ella - Acaso es eso…

- No es eso – Confesó mirándolo

- Entonces…dime que es - Imploró

- No lo entenderías

- Entonces dime que haces aquí con Kouga, acaso el ahora es tu…

- No Inuyasha, que no ves más allá - Habló Kagome - El enojo te cegó; Kouga es solo un amigo que me ha ayudado este tiempo, me dio trabajo…

- ¿Trabajo?

- Que no ves bien, si fuera algo de él no estaría en este lugar, no usaría estas ropas, soy solo una empleada más.

Kagome tenía razón, el enojo y los celos lo habían cegado, al igual que las venenosas palabras de Kikyo…

* * *

_**Me lavo las manos, no soy la culpable de que Inuyasha no sea buen observador (Solo tal vez un poco…mucho), el caso es que ahora le toca arreglar las cosas… ¿Cómo?, aun no tengo idea, para ya se me va a ocurrir. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás…un abrazo…bye…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Holas…espero estén muy bien, felices de la vida. Como siempre digo lamento la tardanza, pero yo que ustedes entienden mucho, hay mucha comprensión en el ambiente…jajajajaja XD, me rió mucho…en fin y cambiando de tema, gracias por el apoyo me alegra que mi historia les guste…se les quiere a todos por igual; bueno sin mas lean…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 24: realidad **_

- ¿Entonces que paso…? - Preguntó Inuyasha sin entender

- Esa noche, salí de la casa y anduve un momento y luego me encontré con un anciano que me trajo hasta acá…

Flash back*********************************

Bajo de la carretilla llena de heno ayudada del anciano que la conducía -Muchas gracias señor – Tomó su pequeña maleta.

- Por nada señorita – Sonrió el anciano con amabilidad - Aunque perdone mi intromisión ¿Pero que hace una jovencita como usted por estos lugares?

- Si estoy aquí es por el bien de una persona muy importante – Contestó con tristeza - Era mejor que me alejara de él

- Problemas del corazón – Adivinó el anciano - Son los mas difíciles de solucionar; claro que si la otra persona esta tan enamorado como tu, créeme que no le harás bien

- Créame que si lo hago, él podría salir lastimado, a menos que me alejara

- Bueno niña, tu sabrás lo que haces, aunque creo que ahora mas que nunca deberías estar con él – Sonrió el anciana.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Los años dan experiencia y sabiduría, espera un tiempo y lo sabrás – Comentó el hombre - Bueno me despido, y que el corazón guié su camino – El hombre se apeó a su carreta e instigó a sus asnos a andar.

Miro el camino del anciano y luego miro enfrente, era un pueblo bastante alejado del otro, allí no la encontrarían e Inuyasha no estaría en peligro -Bueno Kagome a empezar de nuevo.

Estuvo varios días tratando de conseguir empleo, después de vender los pocos vestidos que trajo con ella, ahora no le quedaba mucho dinero, ahora caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles del solitario pueblo, no se quejaba era bastante tranquilo y acogedor, aunque estaría mejor al lado de Inuyasha; argggg tenía que dejar de pensar en el, esto lo hacía por él por su bienestar; pero a quien engañaba, jamás lo olvidaría, todo le recordaba a Inuyasha, estaba tan llena de recuerdos de él…no sabría como olvi…

- Lo siento… no lo vi señor – Se inclinó ante el señor.

- Todo se le perdona a tan hermosa mujer – Tomó una de sus muñecas y depositó un beso en ella - ¿Y que hace tan bella joven sola?

- Eh…, pues buscando empleo – Habló Kagome, pero el hombre se le hacía conocido

- Te gustaría ser la dueña de mi corazón – Habló con coquetería, tratando de ubicar de donde la conocía - O por otro lado tal vez un empleo en mi casa

- Creo que aceptare lo de su casa, señor… - Se le hacia una buena persona solo por eso aceptaba.

- Kouga Kouzumi – Se presentó - Pero para ti solo Kouga

Entonces recordó quien era, y el también luego también la recordó, y así de esa atropellada manera consiguió trabajo en la casa de Kouga, aunque este siempre le coqueteaba, cuando le dijo que solo podía brindarle su amistad este sin reproches acepto su decisión, brindándole su ayuda sin medida.

Fin del flash back*************************************

Y así llegue hasta acá, dos meses después me sentía algo extraña me daban mareos y nauseas, y un doctor confirmo que estaba con un poco mas de dos meses de embarazo, todos aquí me ayudaron mucho durante mi estado incluyendo a Kouga; y mas o menos así he estado todo este tiempo.

- Me siento horrible - Gruñó Inuyasha - Tú en embarazo, posiblemente pasando necesidades, y me gustaría haber estado en el nacimiento de Haku

- Son cosas ya pasadas y el tiempo no se puede devolver

- No, pero se puede intentar arreglarlo – Con paso calmo se acercó hacia ella.

- Me temo que no Inuyasha – Las cosas aun no terminaban, el aun estaba en peligro - No se puede…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó - Todos te extrañan, yo…te extraño, tenemos un hijo podemos regresar a casa y olvidarnos de todo, yo ahora se que Kikyo mentía y… ¡demonios Kikyo!

- ¿Qué pasa con Kikyo?

- Es que no solo tu vida ha cambiado Kagome…Kikyo y yo hemos… - No podía continuar, así nada fuera legal él vivía con Kikyo.

- Tú y Kikyo se casaron – Exclamó con sorpresa.

- ¡No! – Corrigió - No eso no, es que ella vive en mi casa, pero no ha pasado nada

- Pero como paso

- Al día siguiente en que te fuiste ella fue a mi casa, a decirme que tú habías huido con un hombre…y… - Iba a decir Inuyasha

- Tu le creíste – Habló dolida.

- Pues que querías que pensara te vas y solo me dejas una carta, sin razones ni nada, en cuanto Kikyo me dijo eso los celos me corroyeron

- Pero como se atrevió a decir eso - Dijo enfadada posando sus manos en su cintura - Es una…

- Shhhh, no manches tus labios con esas palabras – Posó uno de sus dedos en los suaves labios de ella.

- Pero es que, yo no hice eso, si yo me marche fue porque…

¿Por qué? – La instó - Dime

Suspiró derrotada que caso tenía ocultarlo ya - Recuerdas las cartas que me llegaban y mis extrañas salidas -

- Si…

- Las cartas y mis salidas eran todas por Kikyo – Contó - Ella me amenazo…ella me pidió alejarme de ti para evitar que te sucediera algo, me amenazo con asesinarte, me dio miedo que algo te sucediera y…

Casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión, Kikyo ¿matarlo?, que estaba loca esa mujer.

- Así que por eso me aleje de ti

- Argggg, y yo creyéndome su historia, soy un idiota…

Kagome rió por lo bajo al ver la actitud de Inuyasha…

- Que pasa… ¿te parece gracioso?

- No es eso, solo que…tanto tiempo y no has cambiado en nada – Sonrió - ¿Aun sigues peleando con Shippo?

- Con… ¡Shippo!, se me olvido completamente - Exclamó alarmado - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son más de las nueve, creo

- Debemos irnos…Shippo esta en el hotel – La tomó del brazo caminando con ella - Debemos regresar a casa

- No, Inuyasha yo no puedo…Haku

- Es cierto, aun no me acostumbro - Sonrió y se devolvió en sus pasos - Yo voy por él

- Inuyasha, espera – Lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la habitación - Ni Haku, ni yo iremos contigo

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo mejor es que Haku y yo nos quedemos aquí

- No debes estar hablando en serio, no voy a dejar a mi hijo en este lugar el debe crecer con su padre

- No voy arriesgar a mi hijo, con Kikyo viviendo en tu casa

- Y crees que yo lo haría – Exclamó dolido - Yo jamás permitiría que le sucedería algo a mi hijo, ni a ti Kagome; ven conmigo yo los protegeré

- ¿Y a ti quien te protegerá?; si regreso Kikyo te hará algo y no quiero que…

- Shhhh, yo se cuidarme Kagome, pero quiero tenerte a ti y a mi hijo a mi lado – Expresó - ¿Vienes conmigo?, estoy seguro que todos se alegraran de verte…todos te extrañan demasiado, además… - Su tono de voz cambió por uno mas dulce - Yo te extraño demasiado, ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien – Asintió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra haberte encontrado – Finalmente se inclinó a besarla.

* * *

- Entonces regresas a tu hogar – Habló Kouga de pie en las afueras de la casa.

- Así es; Kouga muchas gracias por todo – Le dijo Kagome - Me ayudaste demasiado

- No hay por que Kagome – Sonrió el hombre.

- Adiós Kouga – Se despidió el pequeño en los brazos de su padre.

- Adiós pequeñín – Le sonrió mientras revolvía sus cabellos - Inuyasha cuida mucho a Kagome

- Lo haré, y gracias por lo que hiciste por ella y mi hijo

* * *

- ¡Kagome!- Gritó la anciana Kaede saliendo de la casa

- Anciana Kaede

- Oh, mi niña pero como – Abrazó a la joven sin poder creerlo.

- No fue fácil convencerla - Dijo Inuyasha bajando del coche con Shippo y el pequeño en brazos.

- Oh, pero ¿Y ese niño?

- Pues Kaede, conoce a Haku Taisho Higurashi, este pequeño es mi hijo – Su pecho se infló de orgullo al ver a su pequeño.

- Oh, pero, ¿Cómo?

- La misma cara puse yo –Rió Shippo.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – Susurró en el oído de su padre.

- Nada; Haku, bienvenido a tu hogar

Kagome miro al pequeño, sonriente en brazos de Inuyasha, hizo bien en regresar o al menos eso le decía su corazón, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y protegería a toda su familia; Shippo, Inuyasha, Haku y todas las personas que quería.

* * *

- Kaede soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Eso me alegra joven, y se quien va estar muy alegre por todo esto…

- Si, yo igual; creo que le enviare una carta, si con Shippo presumía, ahora lo hará el doble – Habló con una sonrisa.

- Pero también se quien estará muy enfadada

- Creo que aprovechare que están descansando e iré hablar con ella

* * *

- Inuyasha – Exclamó Kikyo echándose a sus brazos una vez que llegó a la sala de estar de su casa y lo vio - Ya regresaste, te extrañe demasiado, pediré que arreglen mis valijas para que…

- Kikyo, debemos hablar, siéntate – La tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse

- ¿Qué pasa? Querido – Habló con sumisión.

- No vas a regresar a mi casa – Informó.

- ¿Qué dices?, pero tu y yo…

- No me vas a decir

- ¿Qué? – Se puso de pie con altivez

- No se Kikyo, quiero oír nuevamente la historia de cómo se marcho Kagome – Esta vez el se sentó y esperó.

- Pues…ella salio en la noche…y subió a un coche con otro hombre; así paso Inuyasha pero no debes pensar en eso – Se posó atrás del sofá y pasó sus manos por el pecho de él.

- Y ahora la verdad

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Cuando pensabas contarme de tus amenazas de muerte, las advertencias que le hacías a Kagome – Relató el con voz calmada mientras caminaba lejos de ella

- Pero yo…lo hice por tu bien – Trató de acercarse.

- Sí, porque de lo contrario me matarías, ¿No?, escúchame bien Kikyo, mas vale que te alejes de mi y de Kagome, porque si te acercas te mato – La amenazó para luego marcharse.

Nadie le hablaba así a ella, jamás, todos se las pagarían, todos…nadie la humillaba de esa manera y viviría para contarlo.

- No si yo lo hago primero Inuyasha

* * *

_**Hagan sus apuestas y me dan ideas para que va a hacer Kikyo, tal vez una bomba atómica estaría bien (si la historia no fuera de época…¡Demonios!)… Como sea, ya pensaré en algo. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, debo decirles que posiblemente esto se acabe mas pronto de lo que creemos…voy a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y a acabar con esto, yo creo que ni Kagome ni Inu pueden mas con la situación…jajajajaja XD. **__**Dejen sus mensajitos, sugerencias y otras cosillas…abrazo…bye…**_

_**PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD…I LOVE PEACE...JAJAJAJA XD. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, con los ánimos a mil; primero que todo, lamento la tardanza, es que los estudios me tienen colgada, pero no importa estoy muy comprometida con mis bebés (mis fics), también quiero agradecer el apoyo con el fic, a todos y cada uno de Uds.…y ya para finalizar… disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 25: En familia **_

- ¡Papi! – Lo llamó el pequeño desde la cama.

- Hey, pensé que ya estabas dormido – Se acercó al pequeño que se quitaba las sábanas que su madre ponía sobre él.

- Al parecer hoy tiene más energía que nunca - Indicó Kagome arropando nuevamente al pequeño que por fin se quedaba quieto - Ya Shippo se durmió cansado de jugar

- Bueno que tal si salimos - Susurró al ver que el pequeño comenzaba a dormirse-Y vamos a nuestra habitación…

- Oye – Rió mientras el la abrazaba desde atrás y entraba con ella a la habitación.

- No crees que deberíamos recuperar tiempo – Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de ella.

- Lo lamento por ti pero quiero tomar un baño - Musitó separándose de él y recuperando la respiración normal.

- Está bien – La dejó viéndola entrar al baño, estaba demasiado feliz, ahora tenía una gran familia Shippo que era como su hijo, Haku con toda su alegría y tenía Kagome a su lado; y además su padre vendría en un par de meses, ya se imaginaba toda su felicidad…

- En que piensas - Preguntó Kagome saliendo envuelta en la bata de baño mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello.

- En nada - Sonrió ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, Kagome con el cabello mojado pegándose a sus costados mientras trataba de secarlo, con la bata de baño que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

- Eso no parece – Habló entre sus besos.

- Eres adivina – Caminó con ella hasta depositarla en la cama dejándola bajo él.

- Contigo no hay que serlo – Sus manos recorrieron el torso de él despojándolo de su camisa, perdiéndose en sus besos que ahora estaban en su cuello, lo había extrañado demasiado, no solo el estar con él sino también sus besos, su cuerpo…todo él…

- Tienes razón – Su pequeño cuerpo lo estaba enloqueciendo, con sus manos expertas quitó la bata de baño, perdiéndose en la formas de Kagome, en el olor de su cuerpo y sus cabellos, en las reacciones de Kagome, en la caricias que ella misma le daba y que siempre lo habían hecho enloquecer.

Beso cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse bajo él, termino de desnudarse él mismo, pues su cuerpo clamaba estar con ella, la acomodó bajo él y entró en ella sintiendo las contracciones contra su virilidad que lo hacían perder la cordura, la embistió con pasión, besó sus labios hasta que los de ambos se adormecieron y luego explotó en su interior.

- Te… amo… – Jadeó Inuyasha -…demasiado

Sonrió y lo besó en los labios transmitiéndole todo su amor, y una oleada de calor los invadió nuevamente, la volteó y esta vez ella quedo sobre el, se inclinó y besó su pecho varonil haciéndole perder el control de la misma manera en que el lo hacía, se inclinó hasta su abdomen duro y bien formado; lo escucho gruñir excitado, le tomo las muñecas y lo miro a los ojos que tenían un tinte casi infernal; la hizo acomodarse para volver amarse. Después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos.

* * *

- Entonces tu padre vendrá - Afirmó Kagome alzando su rostro para verlo.

- Oye, esa reacción me hace arrepentirme de llamarlo – Sonrió.

- ¿Te pones celoso de tu padre? - Preguntó Kagome recostándose en su pecho de nuevo.

- De cualquiera que tenga tu atención – Se giró acomodándose sobre ella.

- Vaya que esposo tan celoso tengo – Le siguió el juego.

- Creo que si…

* * *

- ¡Mami, papi! - Corrió hacía ellos cuando los vio bajar las escaleras.

- Hey, hola pequeño; ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó atrapándolo en sus brazos.

- Muy bien, pero no me dejaron verlos – Comentó el niño - …cuando me levante

- Ehhh, pues eso era porque estábamos cansados y dormíamos – Se sonrojó Kagome mientras le explicaba.

- Estoy aburrido

- ¿Quieres montar a caballo? – Ofreció Inuyasha.

- ¡Si! – Se entusiasmó - ¿Me dejas mamá?

- Ve, pero mas les vale no llegar muy tarde

- Vaya que mamá mas gruñona tienes – Bromeó su padre.

- No me molestes

- Oye, vamos por Shippo - Puso al niño en el suelo para buscar al que era su "hermano mayor" - ¿Enojada? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- No…- Respondió Kagome.

- Te amo – Dijo besándola.

* * *

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto – Dijo Sango - No sabes lo mal que estuvimos todos…e Inuyasha aun mas…

- Bueno, debía hacerlo – Habló Kagome - Pero dime como va ese sobrinito

- Muy bien - Posó su mano sobre su barriga un poco abultada - Miroku esta muy feliz y mi hermano también…es difícil ser madre ¿verdad?

- Vaya no pensé que debería darte un consejo - Sonrió - Pero no, no lo es, en realidad es muy hermoso, el ver a esa personita todo el tiempo sonriéndote, el que te llame mamá, es de lo mejor que puedes recibir…

- Aun no entiendo como pudiste estar sin Inuyasha todo este tiempo, si yo a cada cinco minutos tengo que ver a Miroku…Me imagino lo difícil de que fue…

- Lo fue…créeme; me prometí unas cien veces no pensar en el – Expresó - Y cuando Haku nació era mas imposible olvidarme de Inuyasha…es igual a el…y hasta en su actitud…

- ¿Y que hacías cuando te preguntaba por su padre?

- Cuando veía a los demás niños con sus papás, creo que notaba que le hacia falta esa persona – Explicó - Cuando me lo preguntó, le dije que su padre estaba en un lugar muy lejano…Y lo que me dijo fue, que el sabía que vendría por ambos en algún momento

- Y no se equivocó

* * *

- No sabes lo mucho que ha mejorado Haku cabalgando- Expresó Inuyasha entusiasmado.

- Ni lo sueñes Inuyasha- Le advirtió Kagome -Se en que piensas y no le darás un caballo a él, es muy pequeño…

- Pero Shippo tiene uno - Exclamó -Y hasta ahora no se ha accidentado

- Shippo sabe manejarlo, Haku no sabe ni manejarse el mismo

- Y si le doy un pony – Trató de convencerla -O un caballo igual de pequeño…

- No, puede montar a caballo solo contigo; y no me discutas más…

- Pero Kagome – Renegó el hombre, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara -Yo montaba ya a esa edad solo – Musitó para el mismo.

- ¿Quién monta a los tres años?, Te escuché y sigue siendo un NO

- ¿Qué dije? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- Tu sabes que dijiste…no te hagas el tonto Inuyasha.

- ¡Por fin alguien que pueda controlar a este torbellino de hijo que tengo! - Exclamó el anciano entrando en la casa seguido de una joven pareja.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo al verlo llegar con su hermano -Me hubieras dicho que llegaban…

- Te lo dijimos – Habló Sesshomaru -Al parecer se te olvido…como si fuera algo raro…

- Ya deja de ser tan gruñón – Le regañó una mujer tras el.

- Vaya…disculpa mi intromisión…pera ya tengo cuñada por lo que veo – Sonrió con picardía.

- Ehhh… ella es Rin – Y cuando habló sucedió lo menos probable, el rostro de Sesshomaru se cubrió con un leve sonrojo.

- Mucho gusto - Habló la simpática joven, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos.

- ¿Y donde están mis nietos?

- Yo voy por ellos – Salió Inuyasha en busca de los pequeños.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto – Se acercó el anciano Taisho a Kagome - Espero no te vuelvas a ir…mi hijo te quiere mucho…todos lo hacemos…

- No volverá a pasar Señor Taisho – Le aseguró, algo apenada.

- Entonces ese es mi abuelito- Susurró Haku a Shippo que lo llevaba de la mano.

- Así es – Respondió Shippo, como todo un hermano mayor.

- Pero miren nada mas este par de hombrecitos- Dijo Inu Taisho al percatarse de ambos pequeños - Que grande estas Shippo, espero que hayas mejorado en damas…vengo dispuesto a dejarlo todo…

- Si…ahora soy mucho mejor que antes – Se enorgulleció de él mismo.

- Y tu debes ser mi otro nieto…Haku – Se dirigió al niño que lo miraba con algo de vergüenza -Vengan y denle un abrazo a este viejo…- Acogió a ambos pequeños con sus brazos protectores.

* * *

- Ese pequeño es igual de travieso y hablador que tú - Dijo Inu Taisho en la sala.

- ¿Que yo era el único descarriado de esta familia?…Digo que acaso Sesshomaru nunca hizo de las suyas – Se defendió Inuyasha.

- Yo tuve remedio…tu nunca lo tuviste – Le rebatió Sesshomaru - Y creo que ni lo tendrás…

- Te equivocas - Musitó mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa - Además si estoy tan mal porque sigues mis pasos – Se refirió a la que era su esposa - ¿Y por que no me informaron de la boda?

- Tú tampoco lo hiciste con la tuya

- Sesshomaru, quiso algo mas intimo – Explicó su padre -Por poco y no voy yo – Todos no pudieron mas que reír, todo a excepción de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y cuando vienen los hijos? - Habló Inuyasha fascinado con molestar a su hermano.

- Lo mismo digo yo – Se le unió su padre -Mira que Inuyasha te lleva dos de ventaja…

- No averigüen cosas – Se levantó del sofá, para retirarse con su esposa que reía por la actitud de Sesshomaru.

- Me cae bien esa joven – Continuó riendo Inuyasha.

- Te gusta ver fuera de casillas a tu hermano – Claro que si, su esposo adoraba ver al frío Sesshomaru, enloquecer por sus comentarios.

- Ahhh, me gusta que estemos tan llenos de gente, todos en familia – Suspiró el Señor Taisho, luego se levantó dispuesto a irse -Bueno yo ya no estoy para trasnoches así que buenas noches

- ¿Qué tu hermano te molestaba de pequeño? – Preguntó Kagome una vez que estuvieron solos - Porque es lo único que se me ocurre para que lo molestes tanto

- No…pero siempre a sido tan parco y serio que es bueno verlo fuera de casillas por ciertos comentarios – Le explicó, acunándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y como te sacan a ti de casillas?

- Pues conmigo se necesita mucho – Le dio pequeños besos en los labios.

Kagome sonrió y se acerco a el, pero para sorpresa de este no lo besó en los labios, como pensó sino que se dirigió a su cuello depositando pequeños besos, que lo hicieron casi perder el control…

- Creo que no se necesita tanto – Asintió Kagome, poniéndose de pie, mientras Inuyasha la miraba descontento desde el sofá.

- Contigo tampoco – La alcanzó, tomándola de la cintura y llevándola para subir con ella las escaleras, mientras besaba los costados de su rostro.

- Oye…tu padre y tu hermano están cerca - Susurró Kagome perdiéndose en sus besos.

- Lo siento me salí de mis casillas

- ¡Que tonto!

- Tienes razón soy un tonto por estar a tus pies, pero me encanta – Una vez en su habitación cerró la puerta tras ambos.

* * *

_**Debo decir que sus ideas para acabar con la mancha de esta historia estuvieron super geniales, me reí mientras me imaginaba como sería, gracias por las ideas…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, por otro lado estoy dándoles vacaciones a nuestra parejita antes del gran finale, no quiero que luego digan que les di a quema ropa…bueno la verdad no sé que va a pasar, pero espero que se me ocurra algo genial…jajajaja XD. Dejen sus mensajitos, sugerencias y otras cosillas…abrazo…bye…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola…bueno la verdad mis ánimos están decayendo y una buena siesta me esta llamando, entonces me voy a despertar para dejarles este capitulo. Muchas gracias por los mensajitos, son importantes para mi inspiración, es como cuando pagan en el trabajo…Jajajaja XD…Bueno no me voy a alargar mucho así que disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 26: ¿Muerto?**_

- ¡Un hijo! - Gritó histérica de un lado a otro - ¿Esto debe ser una broma?

- No lo es Kikyo – Le aseguró una mujer al parecer aristócrata -Todos los Taisho están reunidos por ese motivo… - El padre de Inuyasha llego hace dos semanas junto a Sesshomaru y su esposa; y todos con motivo de conocer al hijo de ambos…

- El muy maldito vino a reclamarme y no me dijo nada hijos - Masculló Kikyo enfadada.

- Y que querías que te contara el lindo futuro que les espera…que cínica

- Trágate tus comentarios – Espetó enfadada - Pero te juro que esa idiota me las va a pagar…como sea…

- ¿Qué la vas a matar? – Bromeó.

- Le voy a dar donde mas le duele - Aseguró Kikyo fría y parca, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

- Buenos días señora Taisho, al parecer se agotó demasiado anoche - Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo al pie de las escaleras.

- Tu no es que hayas madrugado mucho querido – Se detuvo un escalón arriba de él.

- Bueno es que nadie se levanta tan temprano…después de tan larga

- Cállate - Interrumpió Kagome dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho -¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Digamos que estoy de vacaciones

- Así que esa mala mujer de nuevo intervino entre ambos - Dijo Inu Taisho caminando por el jardín.

- Yo no quería irme y dejar a Inuyasha…pero…

- Te entiendo Kagome – Expresó el anciano -Solo espero que se haya dado por vencida y no se entrometa mas…debería de tratar de rehacer su vida

- Bueno tal vez ahora lo haga - Ella también esperaba que ella desistiera de sus planes de alejarla de Inuyasha.

- Vaya…que extraño clima – Dijo Kagome mirando por la ventana.

- Oye Kagome – La llamó Sango - ¿Qué crees que nazca? – Se pasó una mano por su vientre abultado.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si…me refiero si un niño o una niña

- Pues no lo se, ¿Por qué la duda?

- Lo digo por la el color de las cosas – Aparte de los nervios, no podía evitar el sentirse emocionada - No se de que color comprar sus cosas…

- Sango…no estas hablando en serio – Sonrió Kagome - Que te enloqueciste…no pienses en eso…

- No se tu, pero yo creo que deberían crear algo para poder ver que va a nacer

- Tal vez en un futuro – Rió por la actitud de su amiga.

- Oye hace tiempo que quería preguntarte – Cambió de tema - ¿Qué paso con Kikyo?

- Pues nada fuera de lo normal – Contestó Kagome - No la hemos visto, eso es mucho mejor…solo espero que nada suceda ahora

- ¿E Inuyasha y Haku?, me imagino lo feliz que ha de estar, ¿Los papás siempre se ponen así de felices?

- Si creo que si - Musitó - La verdad no se si estas muy nerviosa, ansiosa o ambos por el nacimiento del bebe, pero calmarte un poco no te hace daño

- Yo me siento normal – Afirmó Sango - Aunque Miroku dice que a veces cambio de humor y yo ni cuenta me doy… ¿Ese tonto de Miroku?

- En serio no notas nada raro

- Entonces es cierto – Se puso nerviosa -Y si me deja por…

- Cálmate sango – La instó a sentarse.

- Y si por eso están de viaje

- Esta cerrando unos negocios con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru – Le dijo tratando de calmarla, su amiga estaba demasiado paranoica.

- Tienes razón

- Por el clima no seria bueno viajar – Dijo Inuyasha, observando el nublado cielo.

- Es un viaje corto en bote – Indicó Miroku - Dura menos de dos días, aun así sería peligroso

- Esperemos como sigue el clima y luego vemos cuando viajamos - Sugirió Sesshomaru.

- Es lo mejor

- Tú crees que funcionara - Dudó la mujer en compañía de otra - Digo no creo que tomen un bote con este clima…

- Pague una gran suma por que suba a ese bote antes de que el clima mejore

- Y si mueren los otros dos – Exclamó nerviosa - Ese hombre no cargara con dos muertes, te delatara

- No lo hará…todos esta arreglado a ese par no les sucederá nada, todo va a suceder cerca de la costa se podrán salvar; además solo me interesa uno de los tres…

- ¿Usted esta seguro que no habrá ningún problema? - Preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Ninguno…señores – Aseguró nervioso.

- ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta en la mañana? – Vaciló Miroku.

- Yo opino lo mismo – Dijo Sesshomaru.

- ¡No!, todo estará bien, es un viaje corto y somos los mejores navegando estos botes - Afirmó el hombre - No habrá problema…

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Pues…tal vez no suceda nada…no son aguas muy profundas y todo debería salir bien – Dijo Miroku.

- Entonces esta decidido

- Vaya tormenta - Exclamó Shippo sentado en la sala.

- Espero que no hayan decidido tomar un bote hacía acá – Dijo Kagome algo preocupada.

- No lo creo – Afirmó el señor Taisho -Y si lo hicieron no creo que tengan problemas…no es un viaje tan largo – A pesar de sus palabras también los nervios lo carcomían.

- Shippo, Haku – Los llamó a ambos - Es tarde vamos a dormir…

- Está bien - Habló Haku tomándole la mano a Shippo para subir las escaleras tras Kagome.

- Espero no les pase nadita – Suspiró Haku, inocentemente acostado con Shippo después de insistirle a su mamá - Mamá dijo que no era bueno que viajaran

- No te preocupes Haku, no creo que hayan tomado el bote lo mas posible es que lo hagan en la mañana…Ahora duérmete – Lo arropó y luego cerró sus ojos para dormir.

- Eso espero

Pestañeo un poco, mientras sus ojos se acomodaban a los centelleantes rayos del sol, giró un poco su cabeza, todo su cuerpo lo estaba matando, solo recordaba la tormenta y el extraño colapso de la pequeña goleta, se incorporó un poco, su ropa estaba casi deshecha, tenía unas cuantas manchas, de nada que alarmarse, pero…espera donde estaban…

- ¿Inuyasha?- Lo llamó levantándose inmediatamente - Miroku... - Musitó viéndolo unos metros mas allá al parecer igual de aturdido - ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? – Fue hasta donde el amigo de su hermano.

- Sesshomaru… ¡Mi cabeza me esta matando! – Exclamó el ojiazul.

Miro hacía todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hermano, pero ni rastros de él.

- Oigan necesitan ayuda – Se ofreció un hombre que pasaba por el camino cerca de la costa - ¿Qué les sucedió? – Preguntó una vez que estuvo junto a ambos.

- Tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano

- Espérenme aquí - Dijo el hombre - Voy a revisar la costa

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía repetidas punzadas en su cabeza pero casi no sentía su cuerpo, quiso levantarse pero no pudo pues sus manos estaban atadas…¡Sus manos estaban…; abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miro a todos lados no tenía ni idea donde estaba

- Ya despertaste - Escuchó la fría voz para el ya conocida.

Estaba con los nervios de punta algo le decía que no todo estaba muy bien; en ese momento escucho un ruido fuera de la casa, rogaba que fueran ellos.

- ¿Qué les paso? - Preguntó Kagome al ver el estado de Sesshomaru y Miroku - ¿E Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru y Miroku se miraron entre si, jamás en su vida habían tenido que dar semejante noticia.

- No me digan que…- Su corazón latió con rapidez, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nublando su vista totalmente.

- No se pueden sacar conclusiones desesperadas – Trató de calmarlos, aunque estaba igual de preocupado que Kagome que ya estaba en la habitación después del desmayo.

- Eso nos dijo el comandante – Explicó Miroku, mientras le curaban unas pequeñas lesiones -Van a organizar una búsqueda…tan solo resta esperar.

No, es que no podía ser, Inuyasha no aparecía por ningún lado, donde demonios estaba, hacia mas de tres días y aun no daba razón, el equipo de búsqueda ya estaba a punto de retirarse aludiendo que lo mas posible es que estuviera muerto; pero su corazón le decía que el estaba vivo, la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

- Kagome el comandante de la búsqueda esta en la sala – Le avisó Shippo entrando en la habitación.

- Ya bajo

- Kagome tu crees que Inuyasha no aparezca - Musitó triste.

- No te preocupes Shippo…Inuyasha es fuerte y estará bien - Aseguró Kagome rogando porque así fuera - El aparecerá…ahora bajemos

- Señora Taisho - El hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación al ver que Kagome entraba en la sala - Lamento informarle que no encontramos al señor Taisho por ningún lado, y el equipo de búsqueda se retirara…

- Pero no pueden hacerlo

- Estamos invirtiendo mucho es esto, y lo mas posible es que el señor haya muerto

- El no esta muerto – Habló Kagome con seguridad -Y por el dinero no…

- Tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos seguir buscándolo; nos quedaremos un día más y luego nos retiramos…

Demonios no tenía nada de fuerzas para moverse, ni siquiera para quejarse, su cabeza le dolía y no podía hacer nada, pero que demonios sucedería con él; lo seguro era que tenía que salir de ahí, por su familia por su Kagome…

- ¿Qué es lo que usted nos quiere decir? - Preguntó el Inu Taisho imponente desde su silla.

- Que lo mas probable es que esto haya sido provocado - Explicó el comandante - Hay gente que dice vio a alguien sacar al señor Taisho del agua y montarlo a un carruaje

- Lo que nos dice es que secuestraron a mi hermano

- Pero entonces no esta muerto – Musitó con esperanza.

- No lo podemos asegurar, no sabemos quien era el hombre, nadie lo reconoció - Indicó el comandante - Pero si es un secuestro, lo mas posible es que pidan recompensa…

Se sentía un poco mas tranquila, ella sabía que el estaba bien, y lo mas probable que cerca de alli, y así fuera por ella misma lo encontraría…

_**¡Me descubrieron!...Jajajajaja XD mi mamá me descubrió escribiendo, abrió demasiado rápido; pero yo muy valiente le dije que no me faltaba mucho…jajajajaja. **_

_**Bueno les tengo una avisito… ¡Este es el penúltimo capitulo!, si ya me decidí a matar a todo el mundo y descansar en paz…No mentiras pero si voy a terminar la historia porque creo que es justo con la parejita, así que solo restaría un capitulo…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajitos, sugerencias y otras cosillas…abrazo…bye…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**¡Hola!, ay no hay nada como unos buenos ánimos, así que si les faltan yo les doy parte del mío… (Una sonrisa para todos XD). Aunque creo que voy a empezar a llorar TT, porque ¡¡Esto se acabo!!, así es llegue al final de esta historia y ya voy a empezar a llorar a moco tendido, sin saber muy bien que voy a hacer, así que antes de cualquier cosa, disfruten… **_

_**Cáp. 27: Todo por amor **_

- ¿Dónde estas mi amor? – Musitó, su mirada se perdió hacia el mar, un par de metros mas alejado.

Tenía que concentrarse, ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba vivo, lo sentía, por que su corazón sentía esa calidez y latía mas fuerte que nunca, pero entonces quien lo tenía, quien lo "rescataría" y no lo devolvería, o no pediría una recompensa, quien podría tenerlo, pero por mas que pensaba en alguien la única persona que se ocurría era…pero dijeron que era un hombre…Y si…

- No te resistas a comer, no quiero que mueras querido Inuyasha – Le dio de beber.

- Si me aflojaras un poco estaría mejor Kikyo – Movió sus muñecas atadas a la cama.

- No soy tonta querido, se que inmediatamente vas a escapar

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, acaso nos querías matar – Se refería al accidente del bote.

- No me importaban los otros dos – Afirmó ella levantándose de la cama - Pero no te enojes no les sucedió nada, están en casa sanos y salvos…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? - Preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

- ¿Qué busco? Interesante pregunta querido – Se acercó a el y descubrió su torneado pecho - No te acuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos - Depositó pequeños besos en su rostro y torso que el trataba de esquivar exasperado.

- ¡Ya basta Kikyo! – Se sacudió bruscamente en la cama.

- Yo se que aun me deseas no te resistas – Jadeó la mujer.

- Yo no te deseo, estoy casado Kikyo y muy enamorado de Kagome

- ¡Kagome! – Se levantó de la cama - ¡No puedes pensar en nadie mas salvo en Kagome!, antes de que ella apareciera estábamos muy bien…pero luego tu idea de tener hijos y…

- Te recuerdo que fue tu idea el conseguir una madre sustituta – Le recordó Inuyasha - Perfectamente tu hubieras podido ser la madre pero no, no te interesaba en absoluto, tu apariencia era primero, no te interesaba en nada nuestro futuro, formar una familia, nada

- Ves…entonces solo estas dolido – Dijo la mujer - Acéptalo Inuyasha estas con Kagome por despecho hacia mi

Inuyasha rió estrepitosamente desde la cama - Ambos sabemos que no fue por eso…En cuanto conocí a Kagome me di cuenta la mentira que vivía, Kagome me enseño lo que era el verdadero amor, tanto a brindarlo como a recibirlo, algo que tu no lograste

- Eres un maldito – Masculló abofeteándolo - Entonces quédate con el recuerdo de esa estupida porque te aseguro que no la veras jamás…

- ¿Y quien se lo llevo? - Preguntó Haku al lado de Kagome y Shippo en la habitación de este ultimo.

- No sabemos – Respondió Shippo.

- ¿Y va volver? - Indagó el pequeño no entendiendo muy bien la historia solo que alguien se había llevado a su papito hace casi dos semanas y que no venía a jugar con él como todos los días.

- Claro que si – Acarició los cabellos del pequeño, mientras lo miraba a sus pequeños ojitos dorados igual a los de su padre - Bueno niños…ya es tarde entonces a dormir - Cubrió a ambos niños que ahora dormían juntos, pues se había vuelto mas que inseparables.

- Buenas noches - Dijeron ambos mientras Kagome besaba sus frentecitas y salía de la habitación.

Se sentó en la gran cama de su habitación, y miró hacía el costado en que dormía Inuyasha, tomó la almohada en la que él dormía y la abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía el liquido salado bajar sus mejillas, las mismas lagrimas que derramaba todas las noches, aun no lo encontraban la búsqueda en mar había acabado hace una semana, nadie en el pueblo daba razón de verlo, ¿en donde lo tenían? ¿Y que querían?

Caminó por los acantilados sintiendo la brisa marina golpearla, por lo que con una mano aferro mas la capa que la cubría, rodeó el lugar tratando de encontrar algo, cansada de andar y tropezarse un par de veces se sentó en una de las rocosas piedras y dio un gran suspiro mientras el aire sacaba de lugar la capa y dejaba ver sus negros y sedosos cabellos.

- ¿Dónde estas Inuyasha? – Susurró al viento - Dame una señal para llegar a ti…

- Señora…- Dijo la fría voz al parecer de una mujer.

Se giró estrepitosamente aferrando algo entre sus ropas en caso de que fuera un ladrón o alguien más peligroso, pero resulto ser una mujer un poco de avanzada edad aparentemente inofensiva

- La asusté, lo lamento

- ¿Qué necesita?

- No te asustes jovencita - Sonrió la mujer - Tu eres la esposa del señor Taisho si no me equivoco

Kagome no respondió a la pregunta que parecía más una afirmación…

- Supe de la desaparición del señor – Continuó la mujer que al igual que ella la cubría una capa - Yo vi quien se lo llevo, un hombre lo tomó de la orilla del mar y lo subió a un carruaje que tomó el camino principal para luego subir por el caminó norte

- ¿Esta segura?

- Lo estoy – Afirmo la extraña.

- ¿No sabe quien era?

- Se que si vas por ahí lo sabrás tu

- Gracias - Corrió saliendo de los acantilados para montarse a uno de los caballos sacados de la mansión, antes de tomar el camino señalado volteó hacia atrás para no ver a la mujer ya, pero restándole importancia tomo camino.

- ¿Qué vestido crees que deba usar? - Preguntó Kikyo en ropa íntima sacando los vestidos de su ropero.

- No me interesa - Cerró sus ojos, planeando como salir de ese maldito lugar.

- Vamos querido, es sencillo dime si me quedan bien o no – Le pidió, mientras sacaba algunas joyas y sujetadores para el cabello - ¿Qué tal éstas?

- Te dije que no me interesa – Musitó Inuyasha - Me duelen los brazos - Se quejó tratando de safarse, el desgraciado que las había atado había hecho un gran trabajo.

- Te soltare si prometes no escapar

- No lo haré

- Si lo haces matare a Kagome y a tu adorado hijito – Advirtió.

Subió a las colinas del norte el lado opuesto de su casa, estaba oscuro y helando, era un poco cerca de la medianoche y las calles estaban desiertas en la parte mas alta habían varias casas todas de las familias mas adineradas, aun así no conocía ninguna o al menos no que pudiera tener a Inuyasha hasta que…

- La casa de Kikyo – Se topó con ella entre las casi últimas; era muy posible que esa mujer tuviera a Inuyasha, bajo del caballo dejándolo afuera, miró las grandes moles de piedra que estaban frente a ella como demonios subiría, rodeó la casa hasta que vio un gran árbol, ese era su puerta de entrada.

- No se porque te quejas tanto - Dijo Kikyo desatándolo con ayuda de una navaja pues ni ella podía desatarlos - ¿Y para que?

- Podemos ponernos mucho mas cómodos – Explicó, teniendo ya una mano libre que movió tratando de despertarla, para luego posarla en una de sus piernas.

- Así que era para eso – Lo liberó finalmente.

- Y que mas creías – La aprisionó de ambas manos y la recostó en la cama.

- Al fin lo aceptas querido - Jadeó deseosa por él.

- Soy algo orgulloso ya sabes – La besó su cuello mientras esta jadeaba, excitada por el sencillo acto.

- No te preocupes – Musitó Kikyo perdida en los besos de Inuyasha - Es mi turno – Se giró entre sus brazos dejándolo bajo ella - No sabes cuanto te extrañe

- Yo también – Asintió, mirando la luz de la habitación mientras Kikyo besaba su cuello entretenida; en ese momento y sin que ella lo notara la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver el rostro pálido de Kagome.

Lo que vio casi la hace caer sin fuerzas en el suelo, era Kikyo sobre Inuyasha semidesnuda mientras besaba su cuello y él, él le hacía señas para que no hiciera ruido, colocando su dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio; entonces no era que la estuviera traicionando.

Le hizo señales para que guardara silencio, no fuera que Kikyo la descubriera e hiciera una locura, iba tomar sus manos para inmovilizarla contra la cama como tenía pensado desde el principio.

- Lárgate o lo mato - Amenazó Kikyo apuntándole a Inuyasha con un arma sacada de entre las almohadas.

Kagome dio un pequeño grito al ver a Inuyasha con un arma apuntándole en el pecho.

- No me oíste - Vociferó Kikyo mirando a Kagome - ¡Lárgate o lo ma…

- ¡Kagome vete! – Tomó ambas manos de Kikyo para desviar el arma.

- Inuyasha

Kikyo logró soltarse de las manos de Inuyasha y lo golpeó con la parte trasera del arma, justo en su cabeza, dejándolo sobre la cama un poco mareado, se levantó y corrió tras Kagome que salió de la habitación cuando la vio tras ella.

Se levantó un poco mareado, no dejaría que esa mujer le hiciera algo a Kagome, bajó las escaleras pero no vio nada, ni movimiento ni nada, se paró en la baranda y la llamó.

- Kagome… ¿en donde estas? - Susurró Inuyasha recuperándose totalmente.

- No te muevas querido – Le apuntó esta vez con una pequeña arma.

Demonios no de nuevo, el golpe lo dejó tonto o que - ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

- La muy maldita se escondió – Comentó Kikyo - Así que pensabas burlarte de mi, la vas a pagar muy caro – Quitó el segur y avanzó con Inuyasha al centro de la sala - ¡¿Dónde estas Kagome?! – La llamó.

- ¡No lo hagas! – La tomó del cuello, desde atrás, y la apartó de Inuyasha, para luego forcejear con el arma.

- ¡Suéltame! – Trató de soltar el arma de las manos de Kagome, que ahora la tenia también.

- Déjala Kikyo – Trató de separarlas a ambas.

- ¡No lo haré! – Gritó Kikyo, mirando a Kagome con resentimiento - Primero la matare…

- ¡Kagome! - Gritó Inuyasha, el disparo se escuchó y Kagome cayó al suelo.

- Inu…yasha - Lo llamó viendo la mancha de sangre que se marcaba en su capa y parte en sus manos.

La tomo en sus brazos con algunas lagrimas saliendo

- Kagome…mi amor estarás bien

- Si tu lo estas… – Se inclinó para alcanzar los labios de él -Yo lo estaré

- Kagome…no – Musitó -Mírame, no te duermas no lo hagas, mírame…

¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!

- Estoy bien – El mareo se apoderaba de ella, y su mirada se cerraba cada vez mas.

- Lo vas a estar – Le aseguró, la tomó el brazos para sacarla de alli.

- Señor Taisho – Se sorprendió un oficial de policía que tenía a Kikyo del brazo que quería escapar, pero al ver sus manos con algo de sangre la detuvo en caso de que tuviera que ayudarla.

- Tiene que ayudarme mi esposa…

- ¿Y ambos están bien? - Preguntó Sesshomaru en la sala de la casa, eran ya cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

- El señor Taisho esta en buenas condiciones, heridas leves por el naufragio del bote me supongo y la señora ella no…

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó el anciano Taisho.

- Ella no corrió con la misma suerte – Informó el hombre -Al parecer ella fue a casa de la señora Kikyo hubo un enfrentamiento y la señora Kikyo le disparo y esta…

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Vociferó Shippo desde las escaleras - ¡Kagome no, ella no! – Lloró el pequeño, el anciano se acercó a él y lo trató de calmar.

- Yo debo retirarme – Se despidió el oficial - Si desean pueden ir al hospital allá pueden encontrar mas respuestas

Acarició sus cabellos suavemente, estaba muy fría demasiado para su gusto, pues siempre que la tenía entre sus brazos era calida, sus labios estaban resecos y sin color y sus mejillas igual, a diferencia del candor e inocencia que siempre irradiaban, ojala pudiera hacer que despertara, ojala ella no hubiera ido allá, ojala el hubiera podido defenderla de Kikyo, y el que se prometió protegerla de todo y de todos.

- Hijo - Musitó el anciano Taisho entrando en la habitación del blanco hospital.

- Padre – Se giró a verlo.

- No tienes que mostrar tanta fortaleza frente a mi – Ante sus palabras, Inuyasha se acercó a el y se desplomó en lágrimas, abrazando a su padre - Todo estará bien ella, esta bien…

- Debí haberla cuidado más papá – Masculló, enfadado con el mismo -Debí ser yo y no ella

- Ella te protegió a ti- Lo reconfortó - Por que te ama también

- Pero…

- No te culpes, a Kagome no le gustaría

- ¿Cómo esta? - Preguntó Sesshomaru fuera de la sala.

- Como crees hijo

- ¿No le dijiste que fuera a casa a descansar? - Insistió de nuevo el mayor de los dos hermanos.

- Si, pero ya imaginaras la respuesta

- Bueno…te llevo a la casa y vuelvo con el

- Fue gracioso, yo pensé que me encontraría con una mujer fea, vieja y…todo eso – Le contó Inuyasha acariciando de nuevo los cabellos de Kagome - Pero en cuanto te vi, pensé que eras un angelito caído del cielo, con los ojos mas hermosos, el cabellos mas sedoso, los labios mas apetecibles, y el corazón mas puro que jamás haya existido, y no me equivoque, y por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ti, me enamore con tan solo verte y besarte; te amo demasiado Kagome, y quiero que me perdones yo debí…

- Inu…Yasha – Presionó la mano que él le sostenía.

- ¿Kagome? – La llamó - Despertaste…voy a llamar al doctor espérame…

- No…te vayas – Aferró su mano aun mas - Quiero seguir oyendo la historia…

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti – Cerró sus ojos.

- Kagome – La llamó preocupado.

- ¿Si?

- Se que suena demasiado tonto pero… ¿Estas bien?

- Si…solo estoy un poco cansada – Le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

- Descansa – Le dio un tenue beso en los labios - Voy por el doctor ya vengo

- ¿Y entonces estas bien mami? - Preguntó el pequeño al lado de Kagome en la cama del hospital.

- Si…ya estoy bien - Acarició sus cabellos, también había tenido miedo de no poder volver a verlo.

- Bueno…dejemos a mamá descansar – Bajó al pequeño de la cama - Ve donde el abuelo…

- Espero que a esa loca la encierren a la cárcel - Musitó Shippo al lado de Kagome - Me alegra que estés bien Kagome, estaba muy asustado

- Lo lamento, no quise asustarlos – Habló mirando a Inuyasha.

- Shippo…vamos con el abuelo - Instó Haku entrando de nuevo a la habitación para salir disparado con Shippo.

- ¿Cuándo voy a casa? – Suspiró, odiaba el hospital.

- No te impacientes – Se sentó en la cama y delineó el rostro de su esposa con una caricia.

- Odio estar en esta cama – Continuó Kagome - Quiero ir a la nuestra y…

- Yo se que quieres

- Quiero dormir – Le dijo ella riendo.

- Lo se…que pensaste que diría

- Eres un tonto

- Si tú lo dices, pero según me dijo el doctor te puedo llevar a casa hoy en la tarde - Informó Inuyasha - Así yo te consentiré personalmente

- Me gusta la idea

- ¿Qué no tienes sueño? - Abrazó a Kagome desde atrás.

- Dormía todo el día en el hospital – Se quejó Kagome - Ahora no tengo sueño

- Entonces quieres hablar – Bostezó Inuyasha.

- Si…hay algo de lo que quiero hablar – Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿De que?

- ¿Por qué estabas en esa actitud con Kikyo? – Le regañó, golpeándolo en el pecho.

- Ya…fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me soltara y poder escapar- Explicó Inuyasha - ¿Y tu como llegaste allá?.

- Alguien me dijo que el hombre que te había sacado del agua te había llevado por ahí, así que vi la casa de Kikyo y se me ocurrió que hacer y luego ya…sucedió lo otro

- Kagome no debiste haber hecho esa tontería de meterte con Kikyo

- Ella te iba a matar – Susurró - No iba a dejar que te hiciera algo…

- Pero yo hubiera podido…

- Desde que regrese aquí de nuevo - Habló Kagome - A pesar de lo que dijiste de protegerme a mi y a Haku, sabía que yo también debía protegerte y aun ahora no me arrepiente de haberlo hecho, el proteger a las personas que quieres lo haces por amor, y esa es la explicación mas sencilla del porque lo hice…Porque te amo y no dejaría que nadie te hiciera nada…

- Te entiendo – Le dio un beso - Porque yo desde el primer momento en que te vi sabía que debía protegerte, pero ahora también se que tengo a alguien que lo hace por mi

- Te amo- Se acercó a él para besarlo, mientras el le correspondía, lentamente.

- Y eso es lo único que yo puedo hacer – Sonrió.

Que manera extraña de comenzar las cosas, se conocieron por medio de la persona que ahora estaba tras las rejas, y tan solo una mirada basto para enamorarse completamente el uno del otro, y un beso para jamás olvidarse pero así es el amor o quien dijo que era diferente, llega cuando menos lo esperas, en las condiciones mas insospechadas, en el lugar que menos piensas; no pone condición, no tiene clase social, ni edad, por que cuando llega no puedes detenerte a pensar ni el ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, porque simplemente puedes pensar en proteger a esa persona, en cuidarla, en hacerla feliz, en compartir sus lágrimas y risas, porque tan solo puedes amar…

FIN.

_**¡Fin!, se me acabó el paseo por la época antigua, estoy llorando a mares y creo que ya voy a dañar la computadora por tanta lágrima. **_

_**Así que bueno, muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo a lo largo de la historia, ojala le hubiera dado de ha martillazos en la cabeza a Kikyo o le hubiera lanzado un petardo, pero es que no soy tan sanguinaria…Pero hice lo que pude para que nuestra parejita fuera feliz, por lo que les reste de vida. La verdad pienso dejar la historia hasta ahí, no se me ocurre nada para un epilogo, así que espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia y espero sus comentarios y mensajitos…Un abrazo…Nos vemos en una nueva historia…Bye… **_


End file.
